The Fragging
by ColHogan
Summary: A new prisoner arrives at Stalag 13 and brings with him a dark secret which not only threatens Colonel Hogan and his operation, but leads to tragedy. Warning: Character death.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fragging**

A/N: I do not own Hogan's Heroes, but I do own the DVD set and enjoy watching them. The character of Captain Joseph Milner is mine.

**fragging: **to intentionally kill or wound(one's superior officer, etc.), esp. with a hand grenade. Warning: Character death.

* * *

**Chapter 1---The New Prisoner**

The new prisoner stood beside Colonel Robert Hogan, Stalag Thirteen's Senior POW officer, in front of Kommandant Wilhelm Klink's desk while the Kommandant thumbed through the new prisoner's file. Hogan hooked his thumbs in the slanted pockets of his bomber jacket, waiting. He glanced for a quick moment at the young prisoner who looked to be about twenty-six years-of-age with brown hair sticking out from under his cap and brown eyes. He was as handsome as Hogan, but a bit shorter than the Colonel. Hogan noticed the young man glance at him nervously. Hogan grinned at the younger man.

Klink, closing the file, looked up at both men before focusing on the prisoner. He clasped his hands atop the folder.

"So," Klink began with a smirk. "You are Captain Joseph Milner."

"Yes, sir," the Captain answered nervously. He kept his hands stuffed in the pockets of his bomber jacket.

"And you were shot down during a bombing raid over Hamburg." Klink slowly got his feet and, walking around his desk, stood face-to-face with the Captain. "Now tell me, Captain, what is your flying group and their location?"

Milner glanced at Hogan who shook his head.

The Captain stood at attention, hands now at his sides. "Milner, Joseph. Captain. Serial number 0873708."

"Captain, I don't want any of that name, rank and serial number rubbish." Klink shook a balled fist at the officer. "I want you to tell me…"

"Kommandant, wait a minute," Hogan interrupted. "He's just a tourist who took the wrong train and ended up here. You can't expect a tourist to remember where he boarded his train."

Klink shook a finger at his Senior POW. "Hogan, if you don't mind, I will conduct this investigation my way and don't need your help."

Hogan shrugged, all the time looking at Klink innocently. "Just trying to keep you from getting into trouble, sir."

"Trouble?" Klink wedged himself between Hogan and the new prisoner and looked in Hogan's face. "What trouble? You've heard something?"

"Well, I can't be certain that he's the one, mind you," Hogan leaned close to Klink, lowering his voice to just above a whisper. "But I'd be careful how you question a Gestapo spy."

Hogan noticed Klink's body stiffen. "Gestapo spy? Captain Milner? Are you sure, Hogan?"

"He's probably one of Hochstetter's men. You know how the Major feels about you, Kommandant. He's always checking your loyalty. I'll bet anything he sent him here to spy on you." Hogan noticed that Klink seemed to shrivel before his eyes. "Why don't you assign him to my barracks."

Klink looked at Hogan suspiciously. "But if he's a Gestapo spy, why would you want him assigned to your barracks? You're up to something, Hogan."

Hogan gave Klink his best 'who me?' look. He sighed. "Look, if you assign him to our barracks, we can keep an eye on him and let you know before hand what he's up to."

Klink nodded excitedly. He smiled at Hogan. "Good thinking, Hogan. This way I'll know what he's up to and be ready."

"You catch on so quickly, sir," Hogan smirked. "You never seek to amaze me with your insight."

Smiling like a Cheshire cat, Klink walked back behind his desk and sat back down. As he did so Hogan glanced at the Captain and winked. Klink smiled nervously at the Captain.

"I don't think we need to pursue this line of questioning any longer," Klink explained. "Colonel Hogan, I'm assigning Captain Milner to your barracks."

"Yes, sir," Hogan replied innocently.

"And I'll hold you responsible, Hogan, if he gets into any trouble," Klink replied wagging a finger at the Senior POW. He saluted. "Diss-missed!"

Hogan and the Captain both saluted before Hogan opened the door and followed the Captain out. As both men walked down the steps of the Kommandantur, Milner looked at Hogan.

"What was that all about, Colonel?" he asked, curious.

"Just wanted to spare you the famous Klink indoctrination," was Hogan's reply. "C'mon, I'll show you to barracks two. It's not much, but we call it home." The Captain followed Hogan across the compound. Milner noticed prisoners in the compound tossing a football around, playing catch with a baseball, while some were sitting around reading. He shuddered realizing this was going to be his home until the end of the war unless he could escape. As he followed the Colonel, he mulled over his opinion of the Senior POW officer.

So far, Hogan was the only officer he had noticed in the entire camp, other than the Kommandant. Also, the Colonel seemed to have the Kommandant wrapped around his finger. Or was he possibly collaborating with the Germans and what he'd just witnessed have all been an act? Milner wasn't sure; but he would keep his eyes open and stay alert. He admitted on the surface, Hogan seemed like a pretty nice guy and was very friendly; it was also apparent he took his duty as Senior POW officer seriously. But that could all be a smokescreen the Captain thought. He decided once he was settled in barracks two, he would discretely ask around and see what he could find out about Colonel Robert Hogan

Reaching barracks two, Hogan opened the door and entered, Milner following. Looking around, he noticed the barracks was, for the most part, empty with the exception of four men who were seated at the table in the common room drinking coffee.

"This is Carter, Newkirk, LeBeau and Kinch. Fellas, this is our new roommate, Captain Joseph Milner. Milner shook hands with each man as he was introduced. Hogan looked at the little Frenchman. "Captain, you'll bunk with me. LeBeau, give him the tour of my den, will you?"

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau replied, getting up. He looked at the officer. "Come with me."

As the two men left, Hogan poured himself a cup of hot coffee and sat down at the table. He handed Kinch the Captain's identification. "Kinch, according to Milner he was assigned to the 100th Bomb Group and was shot down over Hamburg. Contact London and check him out."

"Right away, Colonel," Kinch replied taking the identification from the Colonel, getting up, and heading to the double bunk and striking the hidden mechanism. After he disappeared below, Newkirk hurriedly got up and struck the mechanism again and watched the lower bunk drop down over the tunnel entrance. He then sat back down.

"What do you think, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"We tell him nothing about our operation. Nothing at all until he's been cleared. Newkirk, when he takes a shower, check out his clothing for phony labels."

"Right, sir."

"Carter, first chance you get, check out his boots and make sure they're made in the US."

"You got it, boy," Carter grinned. He saw Hogan's face. "I mean Colonel."

They all looked around when LeBeau rejoined them. "He's putting away his things, Colonel," he said. Hogan noticed the Frenchman's face appeared troubled.

"What is it, LeBeau?" Hogan asked. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, mon Colonel," LeBeau answered. "As he was unpacking, I noticed he had what looked like a diary or journal of some kind. I picked it up and the Captain became upset. He snatched it out of my hands saying I had no right to touch any of his things. A moment later he apologized saying he didn't mean to blow up. He just doesn't like anybody touching his things."

Hogan's eyes narrowed some. "I've known some people like that. They're just funny that way. But I'll have a talk with him anyway." He noticed LeBeau still appeared concerned. "Is there something else I should know, LeBeau?"

"I can't put my finger on it, Colonel. But there's something about Captain Milner that I do not trust."

Just then, the lower bunk rose and Kinch appeared from below. After stepping over the bed frame and into the common room, he struck the hidden mechanism and waited for the bunk to drop before rejoining the others at the table.

"What'd you find out?" Hogan asked his second-in-command.

"Captain Milner was under the command of Colonel Harry F. Cruver who was the command pilot of the 100th bomb group. It was during a major raid over Hamburg that Cruver lost most of his aircraft. Captain Milner's plane was one that didn't return." (1)

"Okay," Hogan replied. He took the paper from Kinch, and crushing it, tossed it into the stove where it burned to ashes in seconds. "LeBeau, I want you to shake his cage a little, see what falls out."

"Oui, Colonel."

The sound of a door opening had the men looking around. Captain Milner exited Hogan's quarters and approached the table, watching Hogan. "I'm all unpacked, sir. I hope you don't mind that I took the upper bunk."

"Not at all, Captain. Grab a cup of coffee and join us."

Milner, finding an empty coffee cup on the window sill, poured himself some coffee. He sat down at the table, taking a drink of the hot coffee.

"So, what do you think of our little piece of heaven?" Hogan asked with a smirk.

"I haven't formed an opinion yet, Colonel." Milner bit his lower lip. "Colonel, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"You're an officer; the only one I've seen so far other than the Kommandant. How come you're here in a NCO prisoner-of-war camp?"

"The Germans needed someone of authority to babysit these non-coms. I was elected, and here I am," Hogan explained with a lopsided grin. "So, you were with the 100th bomb group?"

"Yes, sir."

"How's Colonel Warren doing? Last I heard he was the commander of the 100th bomb group." Hogan took another sip of coffee, his eyes never leaving Milner's face.

"I don't know any Colonel Warren, sir. Colonel Harry Cruver is the command pilot with the 100th bomb group."

"Oh yeah, yeah. That's right. I forgot old Harry took over. How about Colonel Frank Chappell?"(2)

Milner chuckled. "He's still flying combat missions in North Africa, Germany and other places."

"Frank always enjoyed the wild blue yonder," Hogan chuckled. "Milner, why don't you take a shower while you still can?"

"Yes, sir," Milner replied finishing his coffee and getting up. He walked out of the barracks. Once he was gone, Hogan glanced at Carter and Newkirk.

"You both know what to do," he said.

"On our way, Gov'nor," Newkirk answered as he and Carter headed out the barracks.

Hogan, watching two of his men leave, suddenly knew what the Frenchman meant earlier. There was something about Captain Milner, and while Hogan couldn't put his finger on it, his gut told him something was off. And Hogan always trusted his gut.

* * *

(1)Colonel Harry F. Cruver, USAAF, was the command pilot with the 100th bomb group in Europe during WW2. He flew twenty-three missions over Germany in a B-17, including a major raid over Hamburg that resulted in the loss of nearly 1/3 of the 100th bomb group's aircraft. It was a battle that led the group to be known as the 'Bloody 100th.'

(2) Colonel Frank Chappell entered the Army Air Corps in 1941 and during 1942 flew seventy-six combat missions in North Africa, the Mediterranean, Italy, Germany and France.


	2. Chapter 2Life at Stalag 13

**Chapter 2---Life At Stalag 13**

After two days of checking out Captain Milner, Hogan and the men found nothing in his background that would raise red flags to them. He was exactly what he claimed to be. One thing that had been found was that prior to being assigned to Colonel Cruver's command, Milner's previous superior officer, a Lieutenant Corey Barnes, had been killed in an accident with a grenade and that then Sergeant Milner tried to save the Lieutenant before the grenade exploded, but wasn't able to. He had been honored for his heroic efforts. But although there was nothing to base it on, Hogan still couldn't shake the feeling he had. He had spoken with the young Captain about his shouting at LeBeau, and the Captain admitted feeling badly about it; it was just that he didn't like other people touching his stuff and had been like that since he was a kid. Hogan seemed to accept the explanation.

"So, what do you guys think?" asked the Colonel.

"I checked all his clothing, Gov'nor and found no phony labels. Nothing at all," replied Newkirk, lighting a cigarette.

"He seems to be exactly who he says he is, mon Colonel," LeBeau chimed in. "I asked him several questions and he answered each one truthfully. Plus, he doesn't speak or understand German."

"His boots are made in America, Colonel," added Carter. "Nothing wrong with 'em."

"So what's the verdict, Colonel?" asked Kinch, looking at his commanding officer.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "So all of you feel he's okay, then?"

He was met with a chorus of 'yes, sir.'

Hogan shrugged. "Okay, then. As you all feel that way, then we'll give him the guided tour of the operation. Where is he anyway?"

"I think he's taking a nap in your quarters, sir," Kinch told him.

"Well, when he wakes up, we'll show him around," Hogan explained. He just wished his gut would stop telling him something wasn't right when there was nothing apparently wrong.

* * *

Milner wasn't asleep on the top bunk in Hogan's quarters. He was sitting up writing in his journal. When he had finished, he read over what he had written:

_June 1, 1943_

_Arrived at Stalag 13 two days ago. Met Kommandant Klink. Was also introduced to the Senior POW officer, Colonel Robert Hogan. Seems nice enough and is friendly. Discovered he is only officer in entire camp which is a NCO camp. Not really satisfied with his explanation as to why he is here instead of an all officers camp. _

_June 2, 1943_

_Asked questions about Colonel Hogan. All the men seem to like and respect him. Doesn't seem to be anything like Lieutenant Barnes; at least not yet. Still, there is something about this officer that makes me suspicious of him. I'm aware he's had some of his men checking me out. Why I don't know. He could be hiding something. I'll just have to watch him and wait and see._

_June 3, 1943_

_Colonel Hogan is definitely hiding something. I'm not certain he can be trusted. Might have to do something. But will continue to watch and wait. Have a feeling he will reveal whatever he is hiding soon; and if he doesn't, I will have to try and find out on my own. Must make sure whatever it isn't a threat._

He closed the journal and climbing down from the top bunk, hid the journal in his footlocker under some paperback books. He had become upset when the Frenchman, LeBeau, had picked up the journal because he was afraid he would look through it and see what was in it. And he could not allow that. What was in there must never be seen by anybody's eyes but his. If anybody else knew they might tell Colonel Hogan, and that would not be a good thing.

Milner decided to go into the common room and see what was happening. Maybe he could find out a few things. So, exiting the quarters he shared with Hogan, the Captain found Hogan and the men seated at the table. Hogan looked around as the Captain approached.

"Captain, we were just talking about you," Hogan said with a grin as he got to his feet. "We've decided to show you exactly what we do here."

Milner looked puzzled. "Do, sir?"

"We run what we like to call a travelers' aid society," Hogan explained. "So if you'll follow me." Hogan, with Milner behind him, led the way to the double bunk and struck the hidden mechanism. He grinned watching the Captain's eyes widen watching the lower bunk rise and the ladder drop. Stepping over the bed frame and onto the ladder, the Colonel climbed down with the Captain following. As they both disappeared from sight, Carter got up and stood watch at the barracks door.

Kinch and Newkirk looked at LeBeau who had a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, mate?" asked Newkirk. "You've been looking glum ever since Captain Milner arrived."

"I can't help it," replied LeBeau earnestly. "There's something about him that concerns me, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"But he apologized for shouting at you when you picked up his journal, didn't he?" asked Kinch.

"Oui, he did. And the Colonel did speak with him. But there's just something." The Frenchman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I'm just imagining things."

* * *

"Colonel, this is fantastic!" Milner exclaimed as Hogan showed him around the tunnels. So far, the Colonel had shown him the radio room where Baker was sitting, monitoring the radio. The young Sergeant grinned and nodded at Milner. Hogan then showed him the mint, the wardrobe room and several other tunnels; but due to the feeling he couldn't shake or explain, he omitted the room where they kept their weapons. He explained about their emergency tunnel outside the camp, the one leading into Klink's quarters and the cooler. Hogan could tell that the Captain was not only impressed with what he saw, but overwhelmed as well.

"So, what do you think of our subway system, Captain?" he said proudly as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Milner rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the Senior POW. "And Klink or the guards have never stumbled on any of this?" he asked.

"Not at all. Don't get me wrong, Captain; I don't mean to say Klink is stupid. It's just that he isn't as observant as he should be. That and the fact that he's very proud of his perfect no escape record."

"No escape record?"

"We don't allow escapes here, Captain. Everybody who's here stays here as volunteers to help fight the war. If a prisoner doesn't want to stay or needs to leave, we take care of that without ruining Klink's perfect record."

"Colonel, you said this is where you fight the war. What exactly is it you do?" Milner asked.

Hogan let out a deep breath. "We operate as a sabotage and intelligence unit."

Milner whistled. "Impressive, Colonel."

"It keeps us out of trouble," Hogan explained with a grin. "C'mon, we'd better get back upstairs." The Colonel turned on his heels and headed back in the direction of the ladder leading up to the barracks with Milner following. Reaching their destination, Hogan started up the ladder. As he started following Hogan up the ladder, Milner mind was spinning.

_Volunteers?_ he thought._ Who is_ _he kidding? Who would volunteer to stay in a POW camp? Something is wrong here. _He stepped over the bed frame and into the barracks, and watched as Hogan struck the hidden mechanism. He saw the ladder rise and the lower bunk drop over the tunnel entrance. He continued watching Hogan as the Colonel poured himself a cup of coffee and sit down at the table. Milner then poured himself a partial cup of coffee and joined the others at the table.

"So, how did you like the guided tour, mate?" asked Newkirk, lighting another cigarette.

Milner shook his head as he sipped his coffee. He looked at the Englander. "I have to admit I never expected to see anything like what I saw. It completely blew me away."

"It has that effect on a lot of people when they first see it," Carter said from his position at the barracks door, looking over his shoulder. "I remember when I first got here and…."

"Carter, stop your bloody yammerin' and watch for visitors," Newkirk told him rolling his eyes in exasperation. He took a drag on his cigarette.

Hogan suddenly got to his feet. "I have work to do in my office, so I'll let you guys entertain the Captain." The Colonel picked up his coffee cup, turned, and headed in the direction of his quarters.

LeBeau noticed Milner watching Hogan as he walked towards his quarters and enter the small room, closing the door behind him. He made a mental note to himself to talk with the Colonel about it. He turned his attention back to Milner. "So, Capitaine, what do you think of our home away from home?"

"It's certainly not what I thought it would be," the Captain replied with a chuckle. His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Kinch replied. "What do you want to know?"

"What's Colonel Hogan like? I mean, I never met anybody like him. Is he for real?"

"The Gov'nor? He's the real deal. He doesn't pretend with those under him, and he doesn't throw his rank around."

"Oui. The Colonel is the best. There is nothing we wouldn't do for him," LeBeau added.

I'd have to say Colonel Hogan is the best commanding officer I've ever had," Kinch explained. "He doesn't see me as a black man, but as a man. He also doesn't judge you on the basis of anything. But one thing he will not tolerate from his men is lying to him. That gets him angry. So if you have to talk with the Colonel just keep that in mind."

"The Colonel's really great to work with and for," Carter replied, looking over his shoulder again. "He's really patient with you and listens to you if you have a problem. All he ever asks is that you do your job."

LeBeau's eyes narrowed as he keep watching Milner. "You ask a lot of questions about Colonel Hogan," he said. "I've heard from other prisoners in camp you've been asking them about the Colonel as well."

Milner noticed the others were looking at him as well. He shrugged innocently. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions about Colonel Hogan, but he just seemed too good to be true. I just wanted to get an assortment of opinions from different prisoners on what they thought about the Colonel, that's all. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"You didn't cause any trouble, Capitaine," LeBeau explained carefully. "It's just that we are very protective of the Colonel. And when people start asking a lot of questions about him, we become curious and concerned."

"I understand. I just hope you understand I meant no harm by it. I had a commander before, Lieutenant Barnes, who everybody told me was a great guy, except when he had too much to drink." Milner sighed wearily. "He liked to tie one on with the boys, so to speak. And when he had too much to drink, he could be mean. Everything I had been told turned out to be a lie. He was a self-serving individual who didn't care about his men. He even threatened them if they didn't do what he wanted them to or the way he wanted them to."

"He was killed in some kind of accident, wasn't he?" Kinch asked.

"Yeah. That's what the Army officially called it after the investigation."

"Just how did he die?" asked Newkirk, "If you don't mind me askin' that is."

Milner sighed as a grim expression came over his face. "Nobody deserves to die like he did; I don't care how rotten a person is. It was one of those nights when he had too much to drink, and decided to fool around with a grenade. I saw him with it and tried to get to him before something happened, but he accidentally pulled the pin and the grenade exploded before I could reach him. It was soon after that I was assigned to Colonel Cruver's team."

"Bloody awful way to die if you ask me," Newkirk said with a shake of his head. He took another drag on his cigarette.

The little Frenchman studied Milner's face looking for he knew not what. The Captain definitely looked and sounded sad when talking about his late commanding officer.

"I understand you received a medal for attempting to save Lieutenant Barnes," he said.

"Yeah, I did," the Captain let out a deep breath. "But I really didn't feel I deserved it no matter what the Army said."

Things were quiet to the point of boring for the next three weeks. Everybody was going stir crazy from the inactivity. Things had been quiet on London's end. But during that three week period Hogan had Kinch and Carter keep Milner occupied outside in the compound while LeBeau and Newkirk searched for the journal. Newkirk opened the Captain's footlocker and went through everything in there but found no journal. Since Milner had been seen periodically writing in it, Hogan was concerned he could be making notes about the operation, and that could be dangerous, if not fatal if it fell into the hands of the Germans or worse the Gestapo.

Then one day, just when it appeared it would be another boring day, the lower bunk rose and Baker appeared. "Where's the Colonel?" he asked as he stepped into the barracks. He was holding a folded paper.

"He's in his quarters," said Kinch. "Message from London?"

"Yeah. They have a job for us. Code Red."

Milner noticed the men's expressions. "What's Code Red?" he asked, curious.

"Code Red..." explained Kinch, "...means London considers this job urgent."

"Yeah," Carter added. "The job's so urgent we're already late handling it."

"I'll take it to the Colonel," Kinch said as he took the paper from Baker. Getting to his feet, he walked towards the Colonel's room and knocked.

Milner watched from his seat at the table. _These men are all delusional, _he thought to himself. _Nobody can be that wonderful. Colonel Hogan's got them all conned, just like Colonel Baines. I just know it. Maybe now I'll get to see the real Colonel Hogan._ He then took another drink of coffee and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3The Mission

******I'd like to thank Jennaya for her suggestion regarding this chapter.******

**Chapter 3---The Mission**

Kinch opened the door to the Colonel's quarters when he heard Hogan give permission to enter. Hogan was at his desk going over a map he had spread out. He looked up.

"What's up, Kinch?" he asked.

"Baker received a message from London, sir." Kinch handed the folded paper to Hogan. "Code Red."

"Code Red?" Hogan asked raising his eyebrows. "Haven't seen one of those since I don't know when." Unfolding the paper, his eyes scanned the message. He whistled.

"From your reaction, Colonel, it sounds like a big one," Kinch remarked with a grin.

The Colonel looked up at his second-in-command. "Let's just say it's not gonna be dull. Kinch, get the others and have them come to my office for a meeting."

"Yes, sir." Kinch turned, gripped the doorknob and started to turn it.

"Kinch?"

The radioman paused and turned. "You need something, Colonel?"

"Have Captain Milner and Olsen join us. As we've given Milner the guided tour, perhaps he should take part in this mission."

This time Kinch stuffed both hands in the pockets of his pea green jacket. His eyes narrowed. "But, Colonel, since this mission is Code Red, are you sure you want to have a newcomer taking part in it?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "I'm not thrilled about it either, Kinch. But the Captain's been here nearly a month, and it's time he got his feet wet so to speak. Besides, this way we'll get to see how he handles himself."

"Yes, sir. Anything else, Colonel?"

"Just get the guys and Captain Milner and have everybody come in here."

"Yes, sir." Turning, Kinch promptly left his commander's quarters.

A few short minutes later, Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, Olsen, Newkirk, and Captain Milner entered Hogan's quarters. Milner closed the door.

"Kinch said you wanted to see us, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Yeah, I did. Find a seat, fellas."

Milner looked at the Colonel questioningly. "Colonel, are you certain you want me in here? I mean, I'm new here."

"I know, Captain. But I feel there's no time like the present to see what you can do. Consider it on the job training if you want. Have a seat."

"Yes, sir." The Captain found a place on the lower bunk beside LeBeau.

When everyone had been seated, Hogan wrapped his arms around himself and faced the men.

"Okay. London has lost contact with an underground operative, Code name Red Rider. Seems he had contacted them with important information regarding German troop movements and was in the midst of transmitting that information when the transmission was suddenly cut off. According to London, they believe the Gestapo was onto him and he fled before completing the transmission. They want us to make contact with Red Rider and get him to London to he can give them the rest of the information. And they need it right away. "

LeBeau chuckled. "Oui. Don't they always, Colonel." It was more of a statement than a question.

The men all exchanged looks before looking back at their commander.

"So how do we handle things, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

Hogan began to pace back and forth which his men knew meant the wheels were turning in Hogan's head. "Kinch, I want you to make contact with the underground; set up a meeting with Red Rider for tonight. We'll bring him back here. When we meet with him, I want Carter, Olsen, LeBeau, Newkirk and Captain Milner to accompany me. You guys will cover the Captain and myself and try to give us advance warning in case we have unexpected visitors."

"Right, Colonel," Carter replied.

"After we leave, Kinch, I want you to contact the underground and arrange to have someone meet Red Rider tomorrow night and escort him to the rendezvous point. Then contact London and arrange for a sub to be ready to pick him up." He stopped pacing and looked at the men. "Any questions?" There were none. Hogan slapped his hands together. "Okay, fellas, you can all leave, I want to talk with Captain Milner for a bit."

Hogan watched as the men left his quarters. Alone with Milner, Hogan picked up the chair at his desk, turned it around, and sat down with his arms across the back facing the young man seated on the lower bunk.

"Don't be nervous, Captain," Hogan said with a lopsided grin. "I just want to talk is all."

"Yes, sir," Milner replied quietly. "About what, sir?"

"Oh, nothing serious. Just a few things. The first being I know you've been keeping a journal. I'm curious as to what you've been writing about in it."

Milner shrugged. "Nothing really, Colonel. I've just been keeping a log of my experiences since I've been in the military. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if you've been writing anything about the operation in it."

"No way, Colonel!" Milner seemed stunned by the question. "I wouldn't do that. I know how important it is that the operation be kept secret."

"I know. It's just that I need to see what's in it to be certain. Could you get it for me?"

Milner looked embarrassed and hung his head. "I can't, Colonel."

"And why not?"

"After being here for a couple of weeks, I kinda figured I didn't need to keep it anymore because of all the secrecy here that's important. So, I destroyed it."

Hogan raised both eyebrows which disappeared into his dark hair. "You destroyed it? Why?"

Milner shrugged again and looked the Colonel directly in the face. "What could I have written about while I'm here, Colonel? It was different while I was a pilot. But being a prisoner-of-war there's nothing I could really talk about. So, I burned it this morning. Remember when you saw me next to the garbage can with the fire burning?"

Hogan nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"I tore it in half and tossed it in. It's probably burned to a crisp by now."

Hogan looked at the Captain, his face remaining impassive. He searched the Captain's eyes for any sign he was lying and saw nothing. "That's too bad," he muttered softly. "But it's your decision what you do with your own property."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Don't worry about it, Captain," Hogan replied with a grin. "Now, any questions about the mission?"

"Yes, sir. I just don't understand why you want me to accompany you on this mission. I mean, even though I've been here nearly a month, I'm still fairly new."

"I know that. But you seem like the type who can handle himself pretty well. And if you can handle yourself with what we do as well as you did as a pilot, you just might become a permanent member of my unit."

"I won't let you down, Colonel," Milner said enthusiastically.

"I know you won't, Captain," Hogan replied with a grin.

* * *

The meeting with Red Rider had been set for 2230 hours at the abandoned warehouse near the outskirts of Hammelburg. At 2130 hours Hogan and his team changed from their uniforms into black turtlenecks and trousers. They then smeared their faces with grease for camouflage and checked their weapons making sure they each had a full clip. The weapons were then tucked into the back of their waistbands. Hogan partially zipped up his black satin jacket. He looked at his team. "Everybody ready?" he asked; the men either nodded or said 'yes sir.'

"Then let's go," Hogan ordered as he climbed up the ladder leading to the tree stump outside the camp.

Waiting for his turn to climb up the ladder, Milner glanced around one last time. He was glad he decided to move his journal from his footlocker. He wasn't sure if Hogan believed him or not when he told him he had destroyed the journal; he would have to wait and see. He came out of his fog when Newkirk jabbed him in the ribs. Looking at the Englander, he saw him motion with his head towards the ladder. Milner climbed up the ladder followed by Newkirk and LeBeau.

By the time they reached the abandoned warehouse there was eight minutes to spare. Hogan ordered Newkirk and LeBeau to head left into the bushes and keep their eyes open for patrols; and for Carter and Olsen to head right and do the same. He then motioned for Milner to follow him inside the warehouse where they would wait for Red Rider. Hogan, his weapon tightly gripped in his hand, stayed to the side of the window where he was able to see outside without being seen. He indicated for Milner to do the same on the other side of the room. There was nothing to do now but wait.


	4. Chapter 4A Mission Gone Wrong

**Chapter 4---A Mission Gone Wrong**

Hogan glanced out the window for what must have been the umpteenth time. He check his watch. Red Rider was five minutes late for their scheduled meeting. He looked over his shoulder and asked Milner if he had seen anybody from his vantage point; the Captain shook his head negatively.

Suddenly, Hogan heard a sound outside. He strained his eyes to see in the dark who or what it was he had heard. After a few short minutes a familiar figure stepped out into the clearing who Hogan recognized as Red Rider. He called out to the Captain and the two of them quietly went outside and confronted the underground operative.

"The moon shines brightly at night," said Hogan.

"But it disappears during the day," was the reply. Red Rider noticed the Colonel smile and they shook hands.

"This is Captain Milner," Hogan said in a low voice. The underground operative shook hands with the Captain and then turned back to the Colonel.

"We must leave quickly, Colonel. I'm not sure but I think I might have been followed." Hearing that, Milner nervously looked around. The hairs on the back of his neck bristled suddenly.

"Colonel," he said in a low voice. "I feel somebody might be watching us."

"Then let's get going," Hogan replied. He whistled, and moments later his other men joined him. "Let's go."

Hogan, his men and Red Rider had only taken a few steps when gunfire erupted. Red Rider cried out as a bullet tore into him and he went down. "Scatter and return fire!" Hogan shouted. A bullet whizzed past his head and struck a nearby tree. Hogan whirled and fired at the approaching Gestapo guard who had fired at him. The guard crumbled and was dead before he hit the ground.

The men returned gunfire with other members of a Gestapo patrol for several minutes. Olsen, who was with Carter, suddenly yelped in pain when a bullet tore into the flesh of his arm. Covering the wound with his other hand, however, he kept firing. Suddenly, the return fire by the Gestapo patrol stopped, and the men slowly waited nervously and listened for any sounds. Hogan motioned for Carter, Newkirk, and Milner to check and see about the Gestapo while he immediately knelt beside Red Rider and looked at the man's wound, noticing he was still alive, but barely. And from the seriousness of the wound didn't have long to live. Shaking his head sadly, the Colonel gently elevated the man's head with his hand and looked into the dying man's eyes.

"You're going to be all right," he lied. "We're going to get you some help. Just hold on."

Red Rider smiled weakly and, reaching up a hand, gripped Hogan's jacket. "I know I am dying, Colonel," he replied, voice barely above a whisper. "You must get this information to London. It is vital." He grimaced from the pain.

"What is it?" Hogan asked, noticing the men returning from the shrubbery. He glanced at Newkirk who told him they found four other Gestapo, all dead. He nodded with his head at Red Rider and the Colonel shook his head. He turned back to the operative.

"Tell London the information they had regarding the troop movements approaching from the south was false. It was phony information leaked out by the Germans to catch the Allies off-guard while they approached from the north instead. Tell London…they must…re…position their troops." He grimaced again knowing his time was growing short. "The German troops will consist…of heavy artillery and at least ten Panzer tanks. The advancement is…to take place in three days. Tell them, Colonel. Please."

Hogan suddenly felt the man's grip on his jacket loosen as his hand fell limply to the ground. Pressing two fingers against the man's throat, Hogan found no pulse. He closed the man's vacant and unseeing eyes, and hung his head. _This damn war,_ he thought to himself.

"Colonel," Newkirk spoke up as he placed a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "We can't stay here. All the shooting is bound to have attracted attention."

With a heavy sigh, the Colonel slowly got to his feet. It was then he noticed Olsen holding his arm, blooding oozing between his fingers.

"It's okay, Colonel," Olsen replied before the Colonel could ask a question. "It seemed to have gone clean through."

Milner removed a handkerchief from his pocket and approached Olsen. He wrapped the handkerchief around the wound and tied it tightly attempting to stem the bleeding. "That should hold until we get back to camp," he told Olsen with a slight grin. Smiling, Olsen wiped his bloody hand on his pants.

"Let's get out of here and back to camp," Hogan ordered, leading the way in the direction of Stalag 13.

Following behind Newkirk, Milner glanced over his shoulder at the dead underground operative.

_This is all your fault, Colonel, _he thought to himself. _You got that man killed as surely as if you had shot him yourself. You showed a total disregard for his life, and got Olsen injured; then you show your phony concern just like Colonel Goodwin. He got men injured and showed phony concern as well. But he didn't get away with it either. He paid for his lack of concern for his men and his disregard for their lives. _Milner gritted his teeth as he fought hard to control himself. If he had only been alone with the Colonel, things would have been so different; so very, very different and nobody would ever have known.

* * *

Kinch was restless in the radio room as he usually was when the guys or the Colonel were outside the camp. Besides being unhappy that he couldn't go on all their missions because of his skin color, he never felt calm until everybody, especially Colonel Hogan were back in camp, safe and sound. He had for the past hour moving between the bunk he kept in the radio room to the table where the radio sat. He suddenly turned at the sound of voices and footsteps from behind him in the area of the emergency tunnel. He reached for the gun he kept hidden in a box beside the radio when he saw Hogan and the others approaching. He relaxed and a grin appeared until he saw Hogan's face.

"Colonel, what happened? Where's Red Rider?" he asked.

"Red Rider's dead," Hogan explained running a hand over his black hair. "Apparently he had been followed by a Gestapo patrol and was shot. He gave me the information before he died." Hogan then repeated what Red Rider had told him regarding the German troop movements. "Contact London immediately give 'em the information. Oh, and tell them about Red Rider. Then contact the underground and let them know about Red Rider as well."

"Right, Colonel. Oh, Colonel…what about the Gestapo patrol?"

"All dead, mate," Newkirk told him. "There's not one left alive among 'em who can identify any of us." He and the others followed the Colonel into the changing room. Hogan looked at LeBeau.

"LeBeau, go get Wilson and don't come back without him."

"Oui, Colonel. Right away." The Frenchman hurried from the room down another tunnel which he knew led to barracks twelve. The others continued changing from their black clothing back into their uniforms; with Hogan ordering Olsen not to move until Wilson had a chance to look at his wound.

LeBeau returned minutes later with Wilson behind him. Frowning, the camp medic sat his medical bag beside Olsen on the bench and opened it. Removing a pair of scissors, the medic proceeded to cut Olsen's black sweater carefully until it was removed completely. He untied the handkerchief and examined the injury as Olsen protested he was fine. With a grin, Wilson spoke without turning.

"Colonel, you're becoming a bad influence on your men. They're all being as difficult as you when it comes to medical treatment." He stood up and sighed. "The bullet went clean through. He should heal in no time, but he will experience some pain for awhile."

While Wilson worked on Olsen, Hogan ordered the rest of the men to head upstairs and get some sleep. He would be up as soon as Wilson was finished with Olsen. He reminded them they had roll call in a few hours. Hogan suddenly looked up.

"Captain Milner," he said.

Milner turned and looked at Hogan. "Colonel? You want something?"

Hogan approached him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You handled yourself well out there even when things got a bit crazy. I just wanted to let you know that. You did a good job."

Milner smiled. "Thank you, Colonel. I hope Sergeant Olsen will be all right."

Hogan smiled but Milner could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm sure he will. But go upstairs and turn in."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Captain." Hogan then wrapped his arms around himself again and resumed watching the medic treat Olsen's wound.

Milner glanced back at Hogan, Olsen and Wilson as he walked away. He smirked.

_You give a good impersonation of showing concern, Colonel, _he thought. _But because of you an innocent man was killed tonight, and one of your men was injured. You put both men in a position to get killed and one was. Colonel Goodwin was the same way. But he learned his lesson in the end._

* * *

An exhausted Hogan, making his way towards the radio room, was met halfway there by Kinch.

"London says well done, Colonel," he said.

"I'm so glad they're happy," Hogan replied sarcastically. "Considering we lost a good man tonight. Did they have any comment about that?"

"They passed on their condolences on the death of Red Rider and referred to it as an unfortunate casualty of war."

Hogan smirked and shook his head. "Casualty of war my butt. Maybe I should have done things differently. If I had…"

"Colonel…" Kinch interrupted putting a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "…there was nothing you could have done differently. Besides, Red Rider knew the Gestapo was onto him. What could you have done? You met with him and were going to bring him back here. You had no way of knowing the Gestapo was following him. Stop blaming yourself."

"I can't help it, Kinch. An innocent man is dead, and Olsen was wounded. I'm in charge, and should have taken better precautions."

"Do you hear yourself? You took all the necessary precautions. You had Newkirk, Olsen, LeBeau and Carter keeping watch. You had Captain Milner as your back-up. In my opinion, there was nothing else you could have done. You gotta stop beating yourself up over things you have no control over. Especially when you've done everything you can do."

Hogan sighed wearily. "Kinch, you always know what I need to hear and when I need to hear it. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, why don't you head upstairs and get some sleep, sir."

"I think I will, Kinch. I'm beat. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Colonel," Kinch replied watching Hogan's receding back as the Colonel headed in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks. Kinch sighed. He knew Hogan took the death of anybody in the underground as well as any of his own men personally. He always felt a death was his fault somehow, and that there was something he could have or should have done. That, to Kinch, is what made Hogan different from other senior officers he had known. With a smile, Kinch stretched out on the bunk.

Hogan stepped over the bedframe and into the common room. Striking the hidden mechanism, he made sure the lowering bunk didn't make any noise when it dropped down. In the dark, he quietly maneuvered his way to his quarters without waking his men who were all sound asleep as evidenced by the sounds of snoring he heard. He quietly entered his own quarters, and without turning on the desk lamp, got undressed and into his pajamas. Laying down on the lower bunk, he clasped his hands behind his head and stared at the bottom of the bunk above him, rehashing the events of earlier tonight.

In the top bunk, Milner lay awake. He sensed Hogan entering the room even though he couldn't see him in the dark. And, he told himself, it was just as well Hogan couldn't see his face; for he wouldn't like what he would see. It was a look of pure hatred.


	5. Chapter 5Fantasies and Remembrances

**Chapter 5---Fantasies and Remembrances**

Milner listened to Hogan's gentle snoring from below and bit his lower lip to keep from screaming 'shut up!' to the Colonel as he slept. Turning onto his side, the Captain closed his eyes and a wicked smile appeared as he fantasized about what he'd like to do if he ever got Hogan alone.

_He jammed a pistol into Hogan's back forcing him further into the tunnels until they reached an area that was seldom used. With the Colonel's arms handcuffed behind him, the Captain wasn't concerned about Hogan trying anything. He ordered the Colonel to stop when they came to the mouth of one of the tunnels. Hogan noticed two stools in the middle of the cavern and a rope with a noose at the end hanging from a beam up above. Hogan looked at the noose and knew what Milner was planning._

"_You'll never get away with this," Hogan said. "My men will never believe I killed myself."_

"_That's where you're wrong, Colonel," Milner explained as he walked around the Colonel until he stood directly in front of him. "See, everybody knows you have been depressed since the death of that underground agent. They've watched you lock yourself in your quarters for hours, mourning this man's death and wondering if you could have done something different to prevent it. Also, there's this…" He removed a folded single sheet of paper and waved it in front of the Colonel. "…it's a suicide note written by you, in your handwriting with your signature, telling your men you can't live any longer with the guilt and pain of being responsible for that man's death, and you're sorry for what you must do, and ask the men not to hate you for it." He smirked._

"_I never wrote that letter," Hogan replied angrily._

" _I know you didn't, Colonel, because I did. I practiced your handwriting and signature for weeks until I had it just right. There's no way this letter will be thought of as not being written by you." He waved his gun at Hogan and smiled. "And now, Colonel, the time has come. If you'll be so kind as to step up on the stool, please."_

"_Go to hell!" Hogan told Milner with disgust and loathing._

_The smile vanished from the Captain's face. "You can either step up on this stool or I can put a bullet in your head and make it appear you shot yourself. Either way you will have appeared to have committed suicide."_

"_What difference does it make," Hogan explained. "You're gonna kill me anyway so what does it matter which way you do it?"_

_Milner seized the front of Hogan's shirt and jerked him forward until he stood in front of the stools. He pressed his weapon against Hogan's temple. _

"_Get on the stool, Colonel," Milner ordered._

_The Colonel glared at the Captain. "You might as well shoot me now," he said coolly._

"_Maybe I should get your man Sergeant Carter and shoot him instead. Think I will, Colonel. Maybe seeing one of your men executed in front of you will make you step onto that stool." _

"_No! You can't do that! Leave my men alone! This is between you and me!"_

"_You're right, Colonel. I don't want your men. Just you. But if you don't step up on that stool, I will go and get your man Carter and blow his brains out in front of you. And if that still won't make you do what I say, I'll get another of your men."_

_Hogan closed his eyes. Swallowing hard, he stepped up onto the stool. Smirking again, Milner stood on the other stool, grabbed the rope, and slipped the noose over the Colonel's head, pulling it until it was snug around Hogan's neck. Then, he hopped down from the stool._

"_Have a pleasant afterlife, Colonel. At least you won't be able to harm any more men with your carelessness." With that, he kicked the stool from under Hogan's feet and watched his body twitch several times before finally going limp. Stepping back onto his stool, Milner then removed the handcuffs and made sure there were no marks on the Colonel's wrists; there were none as the cuffs had not been tight. Jumping down again, he put his stool back to where he had gotten it, but left the other one where it had landed. Finally, he let the sheet of paper fall to the ground. He smiled excitedly as he stared at the hanging body knowing that Colonel Hogan had paid for his crimes._

Milner shifted his position, punched his pillow, and tried to get comfortable. His eyes lit up at the fantasy of seeing Hogan hanging from a beam, dead. The thought excited him. He suddenly found himself leaning over the edge of his bunk and looking down at the bunk below, thinking he would find it empty. Instead, he saw Hogan sleeping peacefully and was disappointed. The fantasy was so real he actually found himself believing it, only to discover in the end it wasn't true.

* * *

Come morning, the men in barracks two were awakened by the door opening followed by the bellowing of Sergeant Hans Schultz.

"Raus! Everybody up! Roll call! Raus!" He slapped the side of Newkirk's bunk, startling the Englander who gave the overweight guard a dirty look.

"Go away, Schultzie," he mumbled laying his head back down, closing his eyes. "Wake me in another hour."

Schultz struck the side of Newkirk's bunk again, harder this time, startling the Englander awake again. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "C'mon, Schultzie. Have some bleedin' sympathy for once."

"If you boys didn't spend so much time with your monkey business you wouldn't be so tired, Newkirk," Schultz pointed out. "Wait a minute. What am I saying? I know noth-ing! Noth-ing!"

"Yeah, but if it weren't for monkey business, we wouldn't have anything to discuss with you, now would we, Schultz?" asked Carter, sitting up on his bunk.

The rotund guard chuckled. "Jolly joker." He looked around. "Where is Colonel Hogan and Captain Milner?"

"They're probably still in the Colonel's quarters asleep," Kinch replied yawning as he sat up.

Schultz ambled over to Colonel Hogan's quarters and banged on the door. "Colonel Hogaaaaaaan! Captain Milner! Roll call! Raus! Fall out for roll caaaaall!"

Hogan, feeling like he had just laid down and went to sleep, opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He yawned and got up. He heard the guard banging on his door again.

"Colonel Hogaaaaaan! Captain Milner! Roll caaaaaaall! Everybody outside for roll call!"

"All right, all right, Schultz," Hogan replied, irritated. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

"Make it quick! The Kommandant's in a bad mood today," Schultz explained. He then turned and exited the barracks.

Milner climbed down from his top bunk. He glanced at the Colonel. "I never realized before this morning just how loud he is, Colonel," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Hogan chuckled. "Loud? I thought he was rather quiet myself. But I wonder what's got the old Bald Eagle bent outta shape this early in the morning?"

"Maybe we'll find out at roll call."

* * *

Schultz was about to knock on the barracks door again when it opened and the prisoners slowly began filing out into the chilly morning air. Hogan caught Olsen's eye and inquired how he was feeling this morning. The Sergeant reported that his arm hurt but other than that he felt all right and could handle roll call. Hogan nodded but ordered him to rest when they were back in the barracks. There were numerous grumblings among the men having to stand outside getting cold and hoped roll call would be over quickly. Hogan turned up the collar of his bomber jacket against the breeze that blew before hooking his thumbs in the side pockets of his jacket. He watched as Schultz counted the prisoners, his breath visible in the early morning air.

Hogan noticed Klink emerging from the Kommandantur, down the steps, and walking briskly towards the men. He reached them just as Schultz finished his count.

"Schultz! Report!" Klink saluted.

Spinning around, the guard saluted. "Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Good," Klink replied harshly. He looked at the prisoners and let his eyes fall on Hogan. "Colonel Hogan, you will accompany me to my office. There's something I want to discuss with you."

"I'm at your disposal twenty-four hours a day, Kommandant," Hogan smirked. "Except for weekends and holidays."

"Hogaaaaaan!" Klink bellowed.

"Why not weekends and holidays, Colonel Hogan?" a confused Schultz asked.

Hogan shrugged innocently. "The Geneva Convention says prisoners are only allowed to work five days a week with weekends and holidays off for recuperation from the five days a week."

There were chuckles and laughter from the other prisoners.

Schultz glanced at Klink. "He makes a good point, Herr Kommandant," Schultz explained.

"Dummkopf! Just shut up and dismiss the men. Hogan, come with me." Klimk abruptly turned and stormed away.

Hogan slightly turned his head. "Listen in on the coffee pot. I don't know what's with Klink, but I've got a feeling I'm not gonna like it."

"All prisoners, diss-missed!" said Schultz.

As the other prisoners dispersed, Hogan headed in the direction of the Kommandantur.

As Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk were about to enter the barracks, they noticed Captain Milner sit down on the bench outside the barracks.

"You coming, Captain?" asked Kinch.

"Naaaa. You guys go on ahead. I want to sit out here for awhile and relax."

Kinch shrugged. "Suit yourself." He went inside with the others following and headed for Hogan's quarters, closing the door.

Milner crossed his legs and clasped his hands around his top knee, looking around the compound. He had watched Hogan's receding back with disdain as he walked up the steps of the Kommandantur and disappeared inside. For some reason he had been thinking about Lt. Barnes but didn't know why. He sensed it might be because of his fantasy of killing Hogan. Leaning the back of his head against the barracks wall, he recalled how easy it had been.

_Lieutenant Barnes enjoyed the company of some of his men after hours. Sergeant Milner had been wondering how he was gonna make the Lieutenant suffer for his mistreatment of the men under his command of which Milner was one. Barnes had a habit of screaming at the men, demanding they do things one way; his way_. _Milner recalled when a new recruit was assigned to Barnes' unit. His name had been Simon Brunson he believed; couldn't exactly remember. Anyway, the Lieutenant screamed at him mercilessly. Barnes called him stupid, and any other name he could think of and often did it in front of the other men resulting in snickers and guffaws. Brunson kept his mouth shut and wouldn't speak up for himself. All he did was try even harder to do what Barnes wanted. But everything he did was wrong because Barnes would tell him to do things one way, and he would do as he was instructed. Then when the Lieutenant checked later, he screamed at Brunson that what he did wasn't how he wanted it done. Again there were guffaws and snickers at Brunson's expense. Milner felt badly for the young man and tried reaching out to him but was rebuffed. Her could tell the young Corporal was becoming a nervous wreck.  
_

_Then one day, everybody had been ordered outside. All the men showed up except Brunson. Barnes was livid. He ordered Milner to go in the barracks and drag 'that worthless, stupid excuse for a soldier' out of the barracks. Fuming at Barnes' name-calling, Milner bit his tongue and opened the door of the barracks. He immediately froze at the sight which met his eyes._

_There, hanging from the rafters in the barracks, was the body of Simon Brunson. He had waited until all the men were out of the barracks for roll call before hanging himself. It was at that moment that Milner decided that Barnes had to go, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it._

_He joined a couple of the men and Lt. Barnes one night when they all went out afterward for a couple of drinks. As Barnes was well known to get really soused and do stupid things, all he had to do was wait. A couple of hours and drinks later, Lt. Barnes could barely stand up straight. Milner offered to make certain he got back to camp as the others they went out with weren't ready to leave. Taking the Lieutenant by the arm, Sergeant Milner led the senior officer outside and to the jeep parked outside. The rest was easy._

_After struggling to get Barnes into the jeep, Milner drove in the direction of the camp, but suddenly veered off the main road until he came to a pre-chosen location. He looked sideways at the Lieutenant and noticed he was barely conscious and certainly in no condition to do anything._

"_We're here, Lieutenant," Milner announced, turning off the engine, and pocketing the keys._

_Barnes looked at Milner with bleary, runny eyes unable to focus. "Where's…here?" he asked, slurring his words._

"_The place where you have to answer for Corporal Brunson," Milner replied climbing out of the jeep and walking around to the front of the vehicle. He noticed Barnes just staring at him, or at least trying to without much success._

"_Wha…" the Lieutenant managed as he tried getting out of the jeep but fell back in the seat. "Wha…" he repeated._

_Reaching into his pocket, Milner pulled out a Mk2 grenade (1). He backed up about thirty feet away, pulled the pin, threw the grenade which landed near the jeep, and hit the ground as five seconds later a huge explosion shattered the night. Getting to his feet, he noticed the flames and what remained of both the jeep and Lt. Barnes. He smirked and tossed the pin in the direction of the remains of the jeep._

Milner grinned at the memory. It had been so easy to con the investigators when he was questioned about what had happened as he was the last one to see the Lieutenant alive. In the end, he had covered up what he did so well, he was awarded a medal for trying to save his commanding officer. But dealing with Hogan would be more difficult than the other three because unlike them, Hogan's men were always with him on their missions. But he was certain he would find a way. After all, hadn't Hogan told him he had handled himself well?

* * *

Hogan arrived in Klink's office as the Kommandant finished hanging up his coat and cap on the coat tree and walked behind his desk and sat down. The American stood in front of the desk, thumbs hooked in his jacket pockets, waiting.

"Okay, Colonel, I'm here," Hogan said. "What's the problem? Need advice for a hot date tonight?"

"Please Hogan. I'm in no mood for any of your sarcasm this morning," Klink replied with a wave of his hand at the American.

"Well, if it isn't female trouble than what is it? You ordered me here and I'm here. So what's up?"

Klink raised his eyes to look at his American counterpart. "Major Hochstetter will be here shortly. And you know what that means."

"No more fun and games the rest of the day?" Hogan asked innocently.

"Hog**aaaaaaaaaan!**" Klink raised his voice, shaking his fist.

"All right," Hogan replied earnestly. "What's the miniature tornado in black coming here for?"

"Something about conducting an investigation. Seems a Gestapo patrol was killed last night and the first thing he asked was your whereabouts last night."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth. That you were here in your barracks where you were suppose to be." His eyes suddenly looked worried. "You were in your barracks last night, weren't you, Hogan?"

Hogan, leaning forward, placed his hands, palms downward, on Klink's desk. "Kommandant, I swear to you I was in my quarters all night until Schultz came this morning announcing roll call. Besides, who'd want to leave this Shangrila?"

"I wish I could," Klink replied in a miserable tone.

Hogan straightened, clasping his hands behind his back. He cocked his head. "If you're serious about that, sir, I could put in a good word for you with the Major. I'm sure he could have you on your way to the Russian front in no time at all."

"Thank you, Hogan, I would really appreciate….**Hogaaaaaan**! **Diss-missed**!" Klink saluted, raising his voice.

Hogan gave a sloppy salute in return, turned, and started to leave. "Try to help somebody…" he muttered loud enough for Klink to hear as he exited the office, closing the door behind him.

* * *

(1) The Mk2 grenade is a fragmentation hand grenade which was used by the U. S. armed forces during WW2, and in later conflicts including the Vietnam War. Upon detonation, the body fragments along the grooves of the grenade, turn the metal into square-shaped fragments or shrapnel. Was also commonly known as a 'pineapple' grenade because of its distinctive shape. The grenade would detonate five seconds after the release of the handle which flies off and causes a striker to set off the fuse.


	6. Chapter 6Another Murderous Fantasy

**Chapter 6---Another Murderous Fantasy**

Kinch unplugged the coffee pot and looked at the others.

"So, everybody's favorite Kraut is coming to Stalag 13," Newkirk remarked lighting a cigarette; he took a long drag. "How much you wanna bet that Gestapo patrol that was killed was the one we bumped off the night the Gov'nor met with Red Rider."

"You'd win that bet, Newkirk," said a voice from behind them. The men looked around to see Hogan enter his quarters and close the door. "I assume you heard," he said noticing the expressions on their faces.

"Oui, mon Colonel," replied LeBeau, worried. "What are we going to do? You know Hochstetter will be looking to pin these killings on you."

"I know, LeBeau," Hogan answered. "But there's nothing to point directly back to us. So, as long as we keep our heads, we should be okay. But until further notice just to play it safe, I don't want anybody using the tunnels except to monitor the radio, and keep radio use to a minimum. Understood?"

His orders were met by a chorus of 'yes sirs.'

Just then the door to Hogan's quarters opened and Milner looked in. "Gestapo car pulling in, Colonel," he announced.

Hogan and the others hurried into the common room and looked out the barracks door at the Gestapo staff car parked outside the Kommandantur. The passenger side door opened before Schultz could reach it, and Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, donning his flowing black coat with the red arm patch, the swastika emblazoned on it, stormed out. He pushed past the obese guard, marched up the steps, and inside the Kommandantur.

Hogan, hands on hips, smirked. "Looks like Klink's perfect day just went from bad to worse. Kinch, plug in the coffee pot. This is one show I don't wanna miss."

"Right, Colonel," the radioman replied. He was followed closely by the others, including Captain Milner and Sergeant Olsen at Hogan's insistence since they were both involved in the killings. Kinch plugged in the coffee pot.

* * *

Klink jumped to his feet the moment his office door opened.

"_How nice to see you, Major Hochstetter," Klink said nervously._

_Hochstetter_ 's _growling was heard. "Klink, stop trying to kiss up to me. I don't like being here any longer than I have to. But every time something happens, it always seems to lead me back here. Why is that, Klink?"_

The Kommandant smiled nervously. The Gestapo naturally made him nervous to begin with. But Major Hochstetter made him **extremely** nervous. Mainly because he not only disrupted his camp, but he always had these ridiculous notions that Hogan was responsible for all the sabotage that occurred; as if Hogan could ever escape from his escape-proof camp. Ridiculous!

"_Perhaps we're very popular, Major?" Klink stammered._

Hochstetter pointed a finger in Klink's face. _"I can make you very popular at the Russian front, so help me!"_

"_Yes, sir," _Klink replied sitting back down slowly. _"Now, what can I do for you, Major?"_

"_Klink, last night, not too far from here, we found the body of a man identified as Franz Reitman, a suspected member of the underground, located outside an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Hammelburg. We also found the bodies of a Gestapo patrol. All shot to death. Now Klink, we found indications that someone had been there to meet with Reitman. I want you to tell me where Colonel Hogan was last night."_

Klink waved his hands. _"I told you on the phone, Major. Colonel Hogan was in his barracks all night until roll call this morning."_

"_Bah!" _Hochstetter sneered with a wave of his hand. _"Hogan is the most dangerous man in Germany. I know he had something to do with the killing of that patrol. I'm positive of it!"_

Klink slowly got his feet and walked around his desk. _"Major Hochstetter, I can assure you that Colonel Hogan had absolutely nothing to do with any killing last night."_

"_Oh? And just how can you be so sure, Klink?" Hochstetter asked sarcastically._

"_Because I asked him and he assured me he hadn't left his barracks all night and I believe him. There's no reason for Colonel Hogan to lie to me."_

Closing his eyes, Hochstetter shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Opening his eyes, he glared at the Kommandant. _"Of course he'd tell you that, you empty-headed dummkopf!" he snarled. " Hogan could tell you anything and you'd believe it! I want Hogan brought to this office immediately so I can question him!"_

"_But Major…"_

Hochstetter stood toe-to-roe with Klink, his eyes never straying from the Kommandant's face. _"I said __**now**__ Klink, before I start thinking you might have had something to do with this."_

Klink swallowed the large lump in his throat and seemed to shrivel before the Major's glare._"Yes, Major. Right away. __**Schuuuuultz!**__"_

The door opened and Schultz entered, came to attention, and saluted. _"Herr Kommandant, Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered."_

"_Schultz, I want you to go to barracks two and bring Colonel Hogan to my office immediately."_

Schultz's eyes shifted from the Kommandant to the Major and back to Klink. He suspected the Major was here to create trouble for Colonel Hogan again.

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," he said, saluting._

LeBeau unplugged the coffee pot and the men all looked at their Colonel who wrapped his arms around himself while leaning against the double bunk bed.

"What are you going to do, Colonel?" asked Carter, concern on his face and in his voice.

"You just say the word, Colonel," Olsen said. "And we'll do whatever we have to in case Hochstetter tries to take you outta camp."

The other men began talking all at once. Hogan put up a hand. "Okay. Hold it! Hold it!" He waited until the men quieted down. "Nobody's gonna do anything. Hochstetter only wants to question me. But I want you to listen in. If it appears he's gonna come after you, shut everything down, evacuate the camp, and get out!"

"But what about you, sir?" asked Newkirk. "Don't ask us to leave you behind if we have to evacuate because that's one order we will not obey."

"You can and you will," Hogan replied in an authoritative voice, exercising his rank. "I don't want anybody trying anything to save me. I'll do what I can to give you as much time as possible. Understood?" His words were met with silence and grim faces.

"Understood?" the Colonel repeated, more forcefully. This time he was met with a sad chorus of 'yes sir, right sir.'

There was a knock on the door. Being the closest, Olsen opened the door to reveal Schultz.

"What can we do for you, Schultz?" Hogan asked innocently.

"Colonel Hogan, I hate to do this, but your presence is required by order of Kommandant Klink and Major Hochstetter."

"Major Hochstetter? What does he want to see me for?" Hogan asked, faking surprise. "I haven't done anything."

"They didn't tell me anything except I am to bring you back with me."

"Could you wait outside, Schultz?" Hogan said. "I have to tell my men something. I'll be with you in a minute or two."

"Colonel Hogan, please…."

"Okay, Schultz, you want me to tell you what I was gonna tell my men? I was gonna say…"

"I wait for you outside," the guard said quickly, closing the door.

Hogan turned back to the men. He sighed. "If something happens and we don't see each other again, it's been an honor to serve with you and have you as my friends. Goodbye." He opened the door and walked out leaving five very unhappy prisoners and one who inwardly didn't care.

"Kinch, we must do something!" LeBeau cried. "We cannot let Hochstetter arrest the Colonel!"

"Bloody right, mate," Newkirk agreed. "Hochstetter will have a field day with the Gov'nor before he kills 'im."

"Just hold on," Kinch replied, folding his arms. "We don't even know if the Colonel's gonna be arrested. Hochstetter's got no proof of anything, and there's nothing to link us to what happened as the Colonel said. All we can do right now is listen in and see what happens. Carter, plug in the coffee pot."

"Right, Kinch."

"And just what do we do **if** Hochstetter decides to arrest Colonel Hogan?" asked Olsen.

Kinch glanced at the young Sergeant. "If that should happen, we do as the Colonel ordered and evacuate the camp." He noticed the others staring at him, both stunned and angry. He noticed LeBeau about to speak and held up a hand. "Then at the same time come up with a plan to rescue him."

Standing in the back mostly, Milner wasn't paying much attention to what was being said by the others. He was having another fantasy.

_Milner stood in the corner of the Kommandant's office with arms folded as Hochstetter finished securely tying Hogan's arms to the chair. Hogan glared at the Captain who smirked at him._

"_You miserable traitor!" the Colonel spat. "You're a disgrace to your uniform."_

"_And you, Colonel, are a danger to your men. I couldn't allow you to continually endanger them with your carelessness."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" Hogan replied straining against the ropes binding his wrists and legs. "What carelessness?"_

"_You know very well what carelessness, Colonel. You got one of your men shot when you killed that Gestapo patrol the other night."_

"_I have no idea what you mean. You're delusional, Captain."_

"_You are the one who's delusional, Colonel Hogan," chuckled Hochstetter. "I believe Captain Milner when he says you're a danger to your own men. See, I always knew you were the most dangerous man in Germany; but I never suspected you were dangerous to your own men as well."_

_Hogan glared at Milner, dark eyes smoldering with rage. "Just what did Hochstetter promise you to turn traitor, you miserable bastard? I'd really like to know."_

_Milner chuckled. "I have the Major's promise to let me kill you. Also, I have in writing his promise that none of your men will be bothered."_

"_You see, Hogan," Hochstetter began. "I am not interested in your men, only you. You are the head of the snake as they say. And once the head is cut off, the snake dies. So you see, Colonel, once you are dead, your operation will simply cease to exist." Smirking, Hochstetter removed his gun from it's holster and handed it to Milner. "Whenever you are ready, Captain." He saw Milner check to make sure the gun was loaded. "I assure you it is fully loaded, Captain." His eyes shifted to Hogan who stared at him, hoping he was hiding the fear he felt. "Are you ready to meet your maker, Colonel?"_

_Hogan's eyes shifted to Milner as he aimed the gun only inches away from his head. "Captain, don't do this!" he found himself begging._

_The sound of a gunshot echoed in the air, and Colonel Robert Hogan was dead._

_With a smile, Milner handed the weapon back to the Major. "Thank you, Major. You just helped me save over a thousand men in this camp."_

"_Believe me, Captain Milner, the pleasure was all mine. You helped me rid Germany of it's worst danger." Hochstetter put the weapon back in his holster._

"Captain?" Carter said, shaking Milner's shoulder. "You all right?"

Milner, coming out of his fog, noticed the others looking at him.

"Sorry," he said, somewhat embarrassed. "I just had something on my mind. "I understand this Major Hochstetter is with the Gestapo," he added. "But what I don't understand is his interest in Colonel Hogan."

"He and the Colonel go back from the time Colonel Hogan first arrived here," Kinch explained. "Everytime something happens, Hochstetter always comes looking for the Colonel."

"And sometimes he does more than **look** for the Gov'nor," Newkirk added with a hint of anger.

"What do you mean?" asked Milner, not really caring, but gathering information.

"Several times he's tortured the Colonel nearly to death," LeBeau explained. "Filthy Bosche!"

"One time he beat him so badly," Olsen chimed in. "The Colonel nearly died. It took him months to recover."

"And there's no way we're gonna let ole Hochstetter do anything to the Gov'nor like that again. I'll kill 'im with me bare hands if he touches the Gov'nor."

"So will I," added LeBeau.

"Me too," said Carter. "I couldn't stand to see Colonel Hogan hurt like that again. I just couldn't."

"That goes for me also," agreed Olsen.

"You can count me in as well," Kinch said. "Nobody's gonna hurt the Colonel again if we can help it."

The Frenchman looked at Milner oddly. "You've been kind of quiet, Capitaine," he said curiously. "What about you? If necessary, will you help us rescue the Colonel?"


	7. Chapter 7A Close Call and A Plan

**Chapter 7---A Close Call and A Plan**

The door to Klink's office opened and Hogan waltzed in seemingly without a care in the world. He gave a sloppy salute to the Kommandant.

"You wanted to see me, Kommandant?" he asked innocently, aware Hochstetter was present, but chose to ignore him.

"I wanted to see you, Hogan," Hochstetter sneered approaching Hogan from behind.

Hogan looked over his shoulder at the Major. "Oh. Hi, Major. Didn't see you back there. What brings you to our little piece of paradise?"

"Major Hochstetter is investigating the killing of a Gestapo patrol, Hogan," Klink told him.

"And that has something to do with me because…?" asked the American looking back and forth between the two men.

Hochstetter, now leaning against Klink's desk with arms folded, faced Hogan. "You will sit down, Colonel, and answer a few questions."

The American sat down eagerly. "Oh good. I love playing twenty questions," he said. "Do I get any hints if I can't get an answer right the first time?" He looked up into the Major's face expectantly.

Hochstetter's face began turning red. "I am not here to play games with you, Hogan!" he sneered. "You will answer my questions or else. Now, where were you last night?"

"Major Hochstetter," Klink interrupted. "I told you before where…."

The Major spun around and glared at Klink. "Is your name Hogan?"

"No, sir. It's Klink. Wilhelm Klink."

"See that you remember it, because if you interrupt me one more time, the next time you open your mouth it will be to say Auf wiedersehen at the train station."

"Train station, Major?"

"Ja. Just before you board the Stalingrad Express."

Klink wilted beneath the Major's glare and shrank back in his chair. Hochstetter then turned back to the American.

"Well, Hogan? Were you in your barracks last night?" he asked with a smirk.

Hogan crossed his legs and folded his arms. "No," he replied calmly and with a straight face.

Klink was stunned and was about to open his mouth when a look from the Major made him shut it. Instead, Klink, dazed, looked at the American with a _'what are trying to do to me' _look.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" the Major shouted, excitedly. "And exactly where were you?"

"I was back in Ohio, Major."

"Ohio?" asked Hochstetter with raised eyebrows.

"Uh huh. It was a great dream. I had left camp, boarded an airplane and flew to Ohio. It was great seeing the family again."

Hochstetter's face was turning a deeper shade of red.

"Tell me, Hogan, what do you know about someone named Red Rider?"

Hogan shook his head. "I've heard of Red Riding Hood," he said, looking at the Major innocently. "Are they related?"

Hochstetter started growling. "Hogan, you are trying my patience. Now I want information from you and you will tell me what I want to know or else."

"I'm trying to, Major," Hogan explained looking hurt.

Hochstetter leaned forward, his hands resting on the arms of the chairs, his face in the American's. "Now Hogan, we both know you were there to meet this Red Rider who I know you know is a member of the underground. I want you to tell me what information he passed onto you."

"Sorry, Major, I'd really like to help you, but I can't. I told you, I was in Ohio with the family." He chuckled. "You should've been there. You missed a great time."

Hochstetter exploded then. His face was so red, Hogan and Klink both thought he was going to have a stroke. The Major yanked open the door. "You can leave, Hogan," he huffed.

Getting to his feet, Hogan started out the door when the Major's voice stopped him. He turned.

"I know you were there, Hogan," he snarled. "And I know you killed that Gestapo patrol. And the only reason you're walking out of here is because I have no proof….yet. But let me warn you. I will keep investigating until I find some. And when I do, I will be back for you. Of that you can rest assured."

Smirking, Hogan gave Klink a sloppy salute. He glanced at the Major. "Should you come back at night after lights out, and I'm not here, I'm probably visiting the family again in Ohio. And you'll be more than welcome. Mom never turns anyone away." He turned and walked away.

"BAH!" Hochstetter shouted, slamming the door so hard, Klink thought it would come off it's hinges.

Klink nervously watched Hochstetter pace back and forth in front of his desk.

"I know Hogan is guilty! I know it!" he muttered. "But he's very clever. He always makes certain nothing ever leads back to him. But I will wait no matter how long it takes. Because no matter how clever Hogan may think he is, he will slip up eventually."

Hochstetter then stopped pacing, turned, and placed his hands on Klink's desk. He leaned forward bringing his face as close to Klink's as possible. "And when he does slip up I will have him. And you better hope I don't have you along with him because all heads will roll!"

"But Major…"

"I said all heads, Klink! Even shiny bald ones wearing monocles!"

"Yes, sir. All heads. Is there anything else I can do for you, Major?" Klink asked in a small voice.

"BAH!" Hochstetter shouted yanking open the office door and slamming it shut behind him.

* * *

The men heaved a hugh collective sigh of relief when they heard their commanding officer leave Klink's office. Kinch unplugged the coffee pot.

"At least Hochstetter didn't arrest the Colonel," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's that golden tongue of his," Newkirk told them with a grin. "The Gov'nor can talk ole scramble brains Hitler into surrenderin' and turnin' the country over to 'im before he knew what was happenin'. I swear he could."

"I was really worried for a minute when the Major started losing his temper," said Carter. "I thought for sure he was gonna arrest the Colonel."

LeBeau, however, kept his eyes on Milner. "You never answered my question, Capitaine."

"Question?" asked Milner. "What question?"

"If Colonel Hogan had been arrested by the Gestapo, would you have helped us get him out?"

"Forget it, LeBeau," Kinch remarked. "The Colonel didn't get arrested so it doesn't matter."

"Maybe not to you. But it does to me," the little Frenchman answered. "Well Capitaine?"

"Relax, Corporal. Of course I would not hesitate to help any way I could if Colonel Hogan had been taken. I mean, it's true I haven't been here as long as you fellas, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't help any way I could."

"We know you would help the Gov'nor, mate," Newkirk chimed in. "Why don't you leave off, LeBeau?"

LeBeau decided to let it go for now. But there was something, he couldn't put his finger on it yet, that still bothered him. For some unexplained reason he just didn't trust this American Captain despite him saying and doing all the right things. He would hold off on discussing his concerns with the Colonel for now as Hogan had enough on his plate and now with Hochstetter breathing down his neck.

The door opened and Hogan, grinning like a Cheshire cat, walked in. He immediately sensed the tension in the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked, eyeing the gathered men.

"Nothing, Colonel," Kinch explained. "Just recovering from the nervousness of you being questioned by Hochstetter."

Hogan let out a hugh sigh. "I wasn't too worried," he explained with a lopsided grin. "Afterall, there was nothing pointing to us, and he had no proof. But we'll have to stay one step ahead of 'im." Removing his cap, he ran a hand through his black hair, before putting the cap back on his head. "Okay, fellas. I'm sure you all have something to do, and I have work to do as well."

The men all began filing out of Hogan's quarters.

"LeBeau?" the Colonel asked with a sigh as he sat down at his desk.

The little Frenchman turned, puzzled. "You want to see me about something, mon Colonel?"

"Yeah. There's something I need you to do for me tomorrow. Got a minute?"

LeBeau smiled. "For you, mon Colonel, always." He closed the door and approached until he stood beside Hogan. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me what the problem is between you and Captain Milner."

"There is no problem, Colonel," LeBeau hoped he looked surprised by Hogan's question.

"Don't lie to me, LeBeau. I could sense the tension between you two the minute I walked into this room. If there's a problem I want to know about it. Now what is it?"

The Frenchman sighed wearily. "I didn't want to trouble you with it, mon Colonel. You have enough to deal with."

"Look, I appreciate your concern about giving me more problems to deal with. But it's my job to make sure this operation runs smoothly, and if there's something going on that could jeopardize that I need to know. I can't have my men working together on a mission if there's a problem between two of them, now can I?"

"No, Colonel." LeBeau looked into Hogan's face and saw him patiently waiting for an explanation. LeBeau sighed again. "I do not trust Capitaine Milner, Colonel. There is something about him I do not like."

"Do you have any idea what that something may be?"

"Non. I mean, I know we checked him out as did London. But still there is something. I just wish I could put my finger on what it is."

"Any suspicion as to what bothers you about him?"

"Well, for one thing, I have heard from other prisoners that he keeps asking questions about you. When I asked him about it, he said it was because he wanted to get different opinions about you from other prisoners because he'd never met anybody like you before, and wanted to know if you were, as they say, the real real thing."

Hogan stared into space for a long moment before again looking at LeBeau. "And why does that bother you, LeBeau?"

"I don't like it when people inquire about you, Colonel," LeBeau replied, the concern and worry evident in his voice and on his face. "It makes me wonder if there is another reason behind him wanting to know all about you."

"I have to admit I've heard the same things, LeBeau, and I'm a bit curious as well. But so far, he's done nothing to prove he's a danger to me or anybody else here. And his record with London is clean. So until he slips up, all we can do is keep an eye on him." Hogan smiled at the Frenchman. "Think you can handle that job, LeBeau?"

LeBeau grinned. "Oui, Colonel. I can do it."

"Okay. Just be careful, and don't let the others know. This stays between us. If you find out anything, come to me right away."

"Oui, Colonel. As you wish."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hogan ordered. The door opened and Baker stood in the doorway. He was holding a paper.

"Message from the underground, sir," he said.

"Leave us, will you, LeBeau," Hogan ordered. The two men watched as the Frenchman walked past Baker in the doorway leaving the two men alone. As Baker approached, Hogan took the paper from the radioman and read it. He sighed.

"Seems the underground has a package for us that needs to be gotten to London." He looked up. "Who hasn't been outside the fence in a while?"

"Simmons and Lassiter, sir. But with the Gestapo hanging around, it won't be easy. And Klink might just do a surprise bed check. How do you plan on getting them outside, sir?"

Hogan smirked as the wheels were turning and a plan had been born. He put a hand on Baker's shoulder.

"Find Simmons and Lassiter and have them come to my office. Tell them I need to speak with them right away."

"Yes, sir," Baker replied with a grin of his own. He could tell by his Colonel's expression that he had a plan. As he left the room, Hogan turned back to the papers on his desk.


	8. Chapter 8A Mission and a Remembrance

**Chapter 8---A Mission and a Remembrance**

After breakfast the next morning following roll call, Hogan decided to take his usual morning stroll around the compound. He enjoyed these morning walks because he believed it was necessary for the men to see him as it not only gave them a feeling of security, but let them know everything was all right in camp and they could remain calm.

Actually, this particular morning, Hogan had a two-fold purpose for walking around the compound. One was he was replaying over in his mind the conversation he had with LeBeau the evening before. Even he admitted to himself he was a bit unnerved finding out the Captain was asking questions about him. And while that by itself wasn't anything serious, and certainly the Captain's reason for doing it was perfectly reasonable, Hogan's gut still told him something wasn't right. He also knew something about Milner's questions troubled the little Frenchman. And LeBeau was not one prone to hysterics. Hogan figured he would wait and see what developed as so far there was nothing to be suspicious of; not even from London. But LeBeau would keep an eye on the Captain anyway. The other had to do with the package the underground had that needed to be sent to London.

Suddenly, Hogan was brought out of his reverie by sounds of shouting. Looking up and around he saw what appeared to be a fight going on and other prisoners gathered around the combatants egging them on. He raced over to the two men rolling around on the ground. He spotted the guards, their rifles ready running towards the crowd as well as Kommandant Klink hurrying down the steps of the Kommandantur. It only took an instant to see this would get ugly in a hurry.

The American officer shoved his way through the crowd and roughly seized both combatants by their collars and jerked them to their feet. "All right, break it up! That's an order!" He struggled to keep the two men apart. With dark eyes flashing, he immediately realized the combatants were Lassiter and Simmons. "What the hell is this all about?! And somebody better tell me right now!"

"He started it, Colonel!" Lassiter complained motioning to Simmons angrily.

"You're a liar!" shouted Simmons lunging at Lassiter. Hogan, however, had a firm grip on each man's collar.

"I don't care who started it!" Hogan said angrily. "But it stops right here and now! Do you two boneheads realize the guards could've started shooting and others might have been injured or worse because of your stupid actions." Hogan looked around at the crowd. "Okay, the entertainment's over. I want everybody to go back to whatever you were doing." He noticed the men were hesitant to move. "That's an order!" he shouted. The prisoners slowly began to disperse.

Alone, with the two men, the guards and Klink, Hogan angrily looked at the Kommandant. "I apologize for this, Kommandant. And let me apologize for my men."

Klink, amazed at how quickly Hogan had diffused what could have become a dangerous situation, could only stare at the American. "Apology accepted, Colonel. However, I will not allow fighting by prisoners in my camp, so, I think it's only fair they each serve one week in the cooler."

"I couldn't agree more, Kommandant," Hogan agreed shaking each man roughly. "You're both lucky the Kommandant's only giving you each a week. By all accounts if he had given you thirty days each I wouldn't have intervened."

"Guards," Klink ordered. "Take these men to the cooler. That's an order!"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," one of the guards replied saluting before he and another guard each took hold of a prisoner and led them away.

"Colonel Hogan," a voice said. Hogan turned and saw the Kommandant standing behind him.

"Yes, Kommandant?" a weary Hogan replied. He just wanted to get back to his barracks.

"Hogan, I'm very impressed with how you handled that situation and kept it from becoming a lot worse."

"Thank you, Kommandant," Hogan replied. "I will not tolerate two things from my men. Lying to me and fighting amongst themselves. And they know that. And thank you for giving them a week only. I realize you could have given them much longer."

"I considered giving them thirty days each, Hogan," Klink explained. "But it was only out of deference to you that I gave them a week each."

"Thank you, Kommandant," Hogan said with appreciation. "I'm sure they'll learn their lesson."

"They'd better! Because if it happens again, not only will the men involved get thirty days in the cooler, but you'll join them! Is that understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Good." Klink saluted. "Dissss-missssed!"

Hogan gave a sloppy salute before turning and walking away in the direction of the barracks. As he approached, he spotted Captain Milner sitting on the bench seemingly with his eyes closed, enjoying the warm sunshine on his face. Shrugging, Hogan passed him and entered the barracks.

Hearing the door close, Milner opened his eyes. There was a dark look in them; dark and dangerous. He had seen everything that had taken place; the fight, Hogan's intervention, and the Colonel allowing the Kommandant to put his men in the cooler for one week each. He didn't even try and stop him. That proved, beyond a shadow of a doubt to Milner, that Colonel Hogan couldn't care anything about the men, else he wouldn't have allowed two of them to serve a week each in the cooler. The men needed to be saved from this man. He was positive of that. The one thing that remained was how to do it where the others weren't around. He would just have to wait. He was positive the opportunity would present itself, just as it had with Colonel Rodney Baines several years ago.

_Colonel Baines seemed like a likable guy from what he could tell. Not being in his unit, he didn't get to observe him on a daily basis. He only had to rely on what he had seen and was told by other men who were under the Colonel's command. And what he had heard varied differently from what he had been seeing._

_Baines might have been a likable guy, but it was on the surface_ _only. Milner had buddies who were under Baines' command who had told him that the Colonel was a gung-ho officer who wasn't above letting those soldiers he didn't like take the blame for something those he liked did. Nor was he above setting up those he didn't like for something they didn't do so they would receive a dishonorable discharge or jailed. In fact, it was one such situation that led to Milner deciding that Baines had to pay for his actions as he was a danger to those in his command._

_There had been two soldiers, Staff Sergeant Cooper and Corporal Schneider. The Sergeant was the Colonel's aide and his 'pet' so to speak, while Corporal Schneider, for some unknown reason, had fallen into disfavor with both the Colonel and Sergeant. Milner had never been able to discover what the reason was. Then, a few days later, he saw first hand what Baines was really about._

_Schneider was seated outside one sunny afternoon reading a magazine when two MPs approached, jerked him to his feet and handcuffed him. The Corporal seemed frightened and confused. Milner, hoping to intercede on the young Corporal's behalf, approached and immediately paused when one of the MPs pointed his weapon at him._

"_What's he being arrested for?" Milner asked, concerned. "He didn't do anything." He received no response from either MP. They just hauled the frightened Corporal away. Corporal Schneider was never seen again, and Milner was determined to find out why._

_It wasn't easy. But what little he had been able to discover by eavesdropping and poking around, was that Corporal Schneider was being charged with Article 65(1) and Article 63(2) of The Articles of War both of which Milner knew to be completely and totally false. He also learned that Staff Sergeant Cooper had aided Colonel Baines in framing the young Corporal as a means of getting rid of him. Milner knew right there and then he would make Baines pay and put the blame on Cooper. Two for the price of one, so to speak. And it had been so easy._

_There was a party being held one night and all the soldiers were invited. People were coming and going throughout the night, and Milner saw it as the perfect opportunity. He located the Colonel's staff car, and rigged an explosive to the ignition; then, took extra of the same explosive and hid it in the footlocker of Staff Sergeant Cooper. Afterwards, he sat back to wait and watch. And he didn't have long for either._

_Colonel Baines emerged from his office an hour later and loaded two suitcases into the back seat of his staff car. His driver was already seated behind the wheel waiting. Just where Baines was on his way to Milner didn't care; he only knew that where Baines was going he wouldn't need suitcases. He quickly returned to the party._

_Moments later, a large explosion shattered the night causing everybody to race outside only to see the burning remains of a staff car and the bodies of Colonel Baines and his driver, or rather, what was left of them._

_An immediate investigation took place with the results being that Staff Sergeant Cooper was blamed for the murders of both men under Article 92 (3) especially when the evidence was found in his footlocker, along with piece of paper on which was written, in Cooper's own handwriting, although he denied it vehemently, that Colonel Baines had to pay for what he did to Corporal Schneider. (4)_

_Milner smirked because nobody had seen him do anything nor was he connected to the Colonel or any of the other principles involved. _

The Captain smiled recalling how Sergeant Cooper pleaded and begged that he was innocent but was not believed. He chuckled recalling that the Sergeant was sentenced to death for the crime. Milner had felt no compassion or sympathy when the execution had been carried out. He felt his job had been done.

He didn't know why Hogan allowing two of the men he supposedly cares so much about to be locked up in the cooler for one week without so much as an argument on their behalf. That action only confirmed what he suspected. And that was that Hogan only pretended to look out for the men of this camp and the only one he **really** looked out for was himself. But Milner smirked thinking to himself that Hogan would pay as did the others before him. And he was willing to wait as long as he had to until an opportunity presented itself where he could get rid of him. And waiting was what Milner did best where the well-being and safety of the men was concerned.

* * *

Lassiter was stretched out on his bunk with his hands clasped behind his head staring at the ceiling when he heard the grinding noise. Hurriedly sitting up, he noticed the cement block being moved aside, and the familiar body of Colonel Hogan crawling out of the opening. Jumping up, Lassiter helped the Colonel to his feet. Hogan brushed himself off.

"You okay, Lassiter?" Hogan asked, concerned.

"Fine, sir," Lassiter replied with a chuckle. "I hope Simmons and I were convincing enough with the fake fight, Colonel."

"You both did fine, Corporal," Hogan replied with a smile of his own. "You almost had me believing the two of you were fighting for real." He checked his watch. It was eleven-thirty a.m. "The meeting with the underground isn't until 2100 hours tonight. Just remember, you and Simmons are to leave through the tunnel and meet with the underground operative Code name Blue Cloud. She'll have a package to give you and you'll bring it back here. I've already visited Simmons."

"How will we know this Blue Cloud, sir?"

"You'll say tonight's a lovely night for a walk, and her reply should be only when there's a full moon." Hogan shook his head painfully. "These recognition codes are getting cornier as time goes on."

Lassister grinned. "And the meeting place is the abandoned ball-bearing plant about eight kilometers from here?"

"That's the one. I'll say good luck now just in case I can't stop by later. I'll also try and talk Klink into releasing you and Simmons in a day or two."

A sound was suddenly heard catching their attention. Hogan dove through the opening and with Lassiter's help, managed to get the concrete block back in place. The Corporal then hurriedly stretched back out on the bunk with hands again behind his head. He noticed one of the guards approaching with his lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hogan returned to the barracks where his men were seated at the table while LeBeau was busy preparing lunch. The Colonel spotted Milner stretched out on his bunk reading a magazine. Hogan slapped the hidden mechanism and watched the lower bunk drop over the tunnel entrance. He grabbed his coffee cup off the table and poured a half-cup of hot coffee. He sat the coffee pot back on the stove and sat down with the others.

"How's Simmons and Lassiter, Colonel?" asked Kinch, concerned.

Hogan took a sip of coffee. "They're both all right from what I could tell."

"Did you find out what started the fight between them, Gov'nor? I mean, I always thought they were the best of mates."

Hogan shrugged. "Each was blaming the other for the fight. I don't even think they remember what started it."

"I can believe that," said Carter. "I had that happen to me once with my cousin Ernie. He and I were the best of friends and used to go everywhere together. Then one day we had this big blow up and…."

"**Carter**!" Newkirk said loudly as he rolled his eyes. "What are you natterin' about?"

"I was just agreeing with Colonel Hogan when he said Simmons and Lassiter probably didn't remember what the fight was about. As I was saying, cousin Ernie and I had this big blow up and boy did we have a big fight and everything, but…"

"Carter, shut up," Hogan ordered firmly but gently. He took a draught of coffee. "Regardless, I'll try and get Klink to release them in a day or two."

Milner was listening to their conversation intently. He believed even if Hogan did get those men released, it was all a smokescreen as part of his act of fooling the men and making himself look good at the same time. And from what he'd seen of Hogan's interaction with the Kommandant, he suspected Hogan was collaborating with the enemy as well while maintaining his cover of pretending to care about the men under his command. But he would have the last laugh, he told himself, because Hogan was living on borrowed time.

* * *

**Articles of War:**

**(1) Article 65. Insubordinate Conduct Toward Noncommissioned Officer.---**Any soldier who strikes or assaults, or who attempts or threatens to strike or assault, or willfully disobeys the lawful order of a warrant officer or a noncommissioned officer while in the execution of his office, or uses threatening or insulting language, or behaves in an insubordinate or disrespectable manner toward a warrant officer or a noncommissioned officer while in the execution of his office, shall be punished as a court-martial may direct.

**(2) Article 63. Disrespect Toward Superior Officer.---**Any person subject to military law who behaves himself with disrespect toward his superior officer shall be punished as a court-martial may direct.

**(3) Article 92. Murder--Rape.---**Any person subject to military law who commits murder or rape shall suffer death or imprisonment for life, as a court-martial may direct; but no person shall be tried by court-martial for murder or rape committed within the geographical limits of the States of the Union and Columbia in time of peace.

**(4)** I wasn't certain whether this crime would fall under the Articles of War, or under the Uniform of Military Justice as it took place before the U.S. entered WW2. But research proved the **Articles of War **operated until 5/31/1951 when the Uniform Code of Military Justice went into effect. This information courtesy of the Military Legal Resources Division of the Library of Congress.


	9. Chapter 9A Success and A Way to Kill

**Chapter 9---A** **Success and A Way to Kill**

Lassiter and Simmons returned to camp nearly two hours after their meeting with Blue Cloud with the package to find Hogan, Kinch, Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau waiting for them in the tunnel near the radioroom. Hogan took the package from Lassiter.

"You two did a good job," he said with a grin. "Any problems?"

"None, sir," Simmons replied with a grin of his own. Both he and Lassiter knew Hogan did not give compliments readily. So when he did it was because it was deserved.

"Okay, you two better get back to the cooler. Tomorrow I'll see if I can Klink to release you."

"Thank you, Colonel," Lassiter replied as he and Simmons hurried down the tunnel to return to the cooler.

"Hey, Colonel," Newkirk remarked as he watched the Colonel unwrap the package. "What did the underground have that was so bloody important anyway?"

"It's this," Hogan replied holding part of the contents of the package. There were two books of children's nursery rhymes by Mother Goose.

"Hey," Carter interjected. "My mother use to read me these when I was a kid."

"There's a bloody piece of exciting news," Newkirk replied sarcastically. He picked up the other book and thumbed through it. He looked up at his commanding officer with narrowed eyes, and tapped the book. "This can't be what's so ruddy important that has to be sent to England?"

"To anybody else looking through them," Hogan explained as he thumbed through the book in his hand. "They appear to be nothing more than books of children's nursery rhymes. But actually, one book contains coded messages concerning German troop movements and the other contains information about a big German offensive."

"Blimey," the Englander commented with a sigh. "Leave it to the Allies to use ruddy Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes to target Kraut troops and an offensive." (1)

Taking the other book from Newkirk, he handed both of them to Kinch. "Kinch, translate these, then code them and transmit the information to London as soon as possible."

"Right away, Colonel," the radioman replied taking the books from the Colonel and heading in the direction of the radio room. After Kinch was out of sight, LeBeau glanced at Hogan who sat on the edge of the table with his arms wrapped around himself.

"Mon Colonel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, LeBeau. What's on your mind?"

"How come upstairs you wanted us to pretend like we didn't know the fight between Simmons and Lassiter was faked?"

"Yeah. Why was that, Colonel?" asked Carter, confused.

"I did it to test our friend, Captain Milner," Hogan responded.

"But why, Gov'nor? I thought we cleared 'im. I mean, he's already been on a job with us."

"Yeah, we did clear him. But I can't get out of my mind what LeBeau said yesterday about the good Captain still asking questions about me. Also, my gut still says something isn't right despite the all-clear from London."

"Is that the only thing troubling you, mon Colonel?"

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Not really. When that fake fight took place between Lassiter and Simmons, if you noticed, all of the prisoners in the compound came to watch the fight or considered breaking it up. Everyone except Captain Milner. He remained seated on the bench outside the barracks."

"I noticed that, mon Colonel," LeBeau pointed out. "I couldn't swear to it, but I believe he was watching you the entire time."

"Why do you think the Captain's so interested in you, sir?" asked Newkirk folding his arms.

"I wish I knew," was Hogan's reply. "But until we figure out why he's so fascinated with me we'll have to keep an eye on him."

"I think that's wise, Colonel," replied the Frenchman. "No sense in taking chances."

* * *

Milner was seated at the table in the common room drinking a cup of coffee. He was still thinking about how he was going to dispose of Hogan. Perhaps he could use the same method he used when he disposed of Colonel Peter Goodwin. Recalling that memory, Milner remembered how very close he came to being caught.

_Milner_ _had been in the mess hall when he first noticed Colonel Goodwin walk in. The Colonel, although a very handsome man, was very intimidating and had a reputation for being extremely rough on new recruits. In fact, it was while in line at the mess hall that he got a first hand glimpse as to how rough he could be._

_The Colonel had his tray of food and was heading for his seat when a new recruit who hurriedly got up from the table, accidentally bumped into the Colonel causing his tray to be pressed against his uniform before falling to the floor. Apologizing repeatedly, the recruit, a private Edward Carson, tried quickly to clean the Colonel's uniform jacket. Everybody could see the rage on the Colonel's face, and the noise in the mess hall halted and the room became so silent it was like a tomb. Everybody was watching and waiting for the explosion. They didn't have long to wait._

_With a roar of anger, Goodwin viciously backhanded the private drawing blood. The private fell backward and landed on the floor on his back. With wide eyes full of fear, he tried to back away from Goodwin, but wasn't quick enough. The Colonel bent over, seized him by the front of his uniform and jerked him to his feet, pulling him close._

"_You are a disgrace to the military!" he snarled angrily. "I will see that you are assigned to every menial task I can think of. And when I run out of menial tasks, I will see you tossed out of the military on your rear." He then shoved the private backwards until he landed back on the floor again. "And your first menial task is to clean up the mess you made on this floor. After which, you will see that my uniform is cleaned." Understand private?"_

"_Ye…yes, sir."_

"_Yes, sir what?!"_

"_Yes, sir, Colonel Goodwin."_

"_See that you remember it!" Goodwin growled and stormed away._

_Milner hurriedly got up from his seat and knelt down beside the young private. "Let me help you clean this up, private," he said. _

_With tears running down his face, Private Carson shook his head. "Don't help me. If you do, not only will Colonel Goodwin come after you, but he'll make things even worse for me. I'll take care of it. Thanks anyway."_

_Milner patted the young man on the shoulder and returned to his seat. Two weeks later, Milner heard that Carson, after much humiliation, embarrassment, and ribbing, ate his gun. Milner now knew what he had to do._

_He waited until everyone had gone to bed before he made his move. He sneaked out of his bunk and into the tent of Colonel Goodwin. Not seeing the Colonel but knowing he would be back shortly, he noticed a glass of warm milk sitting on the the night table. Reaching inside his shirt pocket, he removed a small bottle of sleeping pills he had confiscated and dropped two tiny pills into the glass. Then, he slipped out and hid in the shrubbery to wait. He spotted Goodwin enter his tent. He waited about an hour after the light in the tent went out to be sure before he re-entered to find Goodwin sound asleep and snoring gently._

_Shortly afterwards he left Goodwin's tent and as he was making his way back to the tent he shared with others he heard someone shout "HALT!!!" Nervously, Milner looked over his shoulder but didn't see anybody. But not taking any chances he broke into a run until he made it back to his tent. Crawling into his bunk he hoped he hadn't been recognized by the sentry. The remainder of the night passed without further incident._

_The following morning, when Colonel Goodwin didn't appear, his aide entered his tent and found the Colonel dead in bed with his throat cut; he had bled to death. The ensuing investigation finally settled on a new recruit named Private Walter Dawson who was not only a good friend of Carson's, but was heard by others mumbling that he'd make Goodwin pay as he blamed him for his friend's suicide. Also, the murder weapon and the bottle of sleeping pills were found in his footlocker buried beneath some personal items. Charged with murder under military law, Dawson was put to death._

The Captain was brought back to reality by the sound of the lower bunk rising and ladder dropping. He saw Hogan, followed by Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau climb out and into the barracks. Hogan struck the hidden mechanism and waited until the lower bunk dropped over the tunnel opening. Milner continued sipping his coffee, appearing not to be paying them any attention.

Hogan grabbed his coffee cup and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table. Joining them, Newkirk brought out his cards, shuffled them, and dealt cards to himself and Carter for a game of gin. LeBeau, who had declined to join them, was content just to watch all the while keeping an eye on the Captain.

"So, Captain," Hogan remarked, taking a sip of coffee. "How are you adjusting to our little piece of heaven? Finding things getting easier?"

"Yes, sir," was Milner's reply with a grin. "And Colonel, I want to apologize again for asking people about you. It's just that, well, I don't quite know how to explain it right."

The Colonel felt a warning in his gut, as if a red flag was being hoisted.

"Try, Captain," he said quietly. "I've noticed as well you've been inquiring a lot about me and I'm interested in knowing why as well."

"Well, I told you the first day I was here, my commanding officer, Lieutenant Barnes, on the surface, appeared to be just like you; a real nice guy and all. But then I found out it was all an act and he was, if you pardon my saying so, Colonel, a real bastard. And when I first got here and heard about you, it made me think about Lieutenant Barnes again. So, I started asking questions of people about you. I mean, you just sounded too good to be true. I didn't mean to cause any trouble by it, Colonel."

To Hogan, the Captain's answer was a standard pat answer he would expect. Yet, the answer was a believable one. He took another sip of coffee before he spoke again. This time he looked the Captain directly in the eyes.

"I'm not upset Captain," Hogan remarked in his most authoritative voice. "But as of this moment, if you have any questions about me, you ask me and stop going to my men behind my back. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir, Colonel," Milner replied. "Again, I'm sorry, Colonel."

"And stop apologizing. It isn't necessary. So, is there anything you want to know about me, Captain?"

"Can't think of anything, sir. But if I do I'll make certain I come to you directly."

"Good." Hogan gave his famous lopsided grin. "Once you're here awhile, Captain, you'll come to understand I don't ask a lot from my men other than they do their jobs as assigned, give me their best effort, don't lie to me under any circumstances, and above all, don't go behind my back with things. If there's a problem, you come and talk to me about it. Understood?"

"Understood, Colonel," Milner said sincerely. But to himself he thought, _Hogan likes to control things, I see. Wants undying loyalty from these poor men who don't know he's just using them for his own benefit._

Just then, the lower bunk rose. Hogan looked at the Frenchman. "LeBeau, watch the door."

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau replied as he jumped up, went to the barracks door, and cracked it open.

Climbing out into the barracks, Kinch approached Hogan with a piece of paper. "London says well done for the information we sent."

"I love it when they're happy," Hogan joked as he took the paper from Kinch and read it. He frowned.

"What is it, Colonel?" asked Newkirk, seeing Hogan's sudden change of expression.

"I don't believe it," Hogan remarked. He looked up at his second-in-command. "You sure you got this message right?"

Kinch stuck his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't sure so I asked them to repeat it. Three times I had them repeat it."

Hogan sighed wearily. "Then I'd say they definitely expect us to do it."

"Do what, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"London's gonna airdrop a cache of weapons in two days," Hogan explained.

"What has that to do with us, Colonel?" asked Newkirk, puzzled.

"They want us to deliver them to the local underground here in Hammelburg."

"What kind of weapons, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked looking over his shoulder.

Hogan sighed again. "Let's see. Guns, ammo, explosives, grenades, those kind of weapons, LeBeau."

Milner's eyes shifted to Hogan upon hearing the word 'grenade.' He smiled inside as he finally had a way to dispose of Hogan. He took another drink of coffee. All he needed now was to get himself included on the mission.

* * *

(1) Mother Goose is a name given to an archetypical country woman, who is supposedly the originator of the Mother Goose stories and rhymes. According to Eleanor Early, a Boston travel and history writer of the 1930s and 1940s, the original Mother Goose was a real person who lived in Boston in the 1660s.


	10. Chapter 10A Plan Is Put in Motion

**Chapter 10---A Plan Is Put in Motion**

The early evening of the day London was to make the airdrop had arrived. Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk were all seated at the table in the common room drinking coffee; Newkirk had lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Hogan was in his quarters. All the men knew the Colonel was probably pacing back and forth as he usually did making sure he had accounted for every possibility.

Kinch checked his watch. "The Colonel should be out before long," he said. "We have to change and get ready to leave soon."

Milner sat on Carter's bunk reading a magazine. Actually, he was watching and listening. He knew the day before that Hogan had talked Klink into releasing Simmons and Lassiter from the cooler after one day by spinning a yarn that Lassiter had received bad news from home, and took it out on Simmons who said something Lassiter didn't like and the fight ensued. But that meant nothing to Milner except Hogan maintaining his cover with these innocent men who had no idea this American cared nothing about them, and wouldn't, or couldn't, defend themselves against him. So, Milner figured, once again it fell upon him to protect the men from a self-serving and dangerous American officer. And he now knew exactly how he'd get himself to become part of this mission. He would have to replace one of the four in the unit, and he knew exactly which one it would be. From what he'd observed, the choice was an obvious one. He didn't have long to wait.

Carter suddenly got up.

"Where you going, Andrew?" asked Kinch.

"Down into the tunnel," the young Sergeant said. "I just wanna check the weapons again one last time before we leave."

"Andrew, I swear you're worse that a ruddy housewife worryin' 'bout her bloomin' dinner burnin' on the stove," Newkirk said with a chuckle.

Carter headed toward the tunnel while looking in the Englander's direction. "Ha, ha," he remarked sarcastically. As he took another step, Carter suddenly went down yelping in pain, grabbing his ankle. Milner, dropping his magazine, immediately knelt down beside Carter, hands on the Sergeant's arm and shoulder as the other three jumped up and knelt beside Carter.

"You all right, mate?" asked an obviously worried Newkirk.

"My ankle," Carter whined, grimacing.

Kinch looked at Newkirk. "Get the Colonel," he ordered. Newkirk was about to get to his feet when he noticed the door to the Colonel's quarters open, and Hogan, attracted by the noise in the outer room, emerged.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"It's Carter, sir," Newkirk explained. "He tripped and fell. Hurt his ankle."

"He did it on purpose!" LeBeau raged, staring at Milner who seemed stunned by the accusation. "He deliberately tripped Carter."

"What are you talking about?" asked Milner, feigning hurt feelings. "It was an accident."

"That's enough!" Hogan ordered. "Carter, can you stand?"

"I think so, Colonel," he replied. Slowly, Carter struggled to his feet with Newkirk and Kinch's assistance. He took one step and nearly fell. If it hadn't been for Kinch and Newkirk, Carter would've landed on the floor. They helped him sit down on the bench.

"You injured Carter on purpose!" LeBeau again accused as he took a step towards the Captain. "I know you did it!"

"**LeBeau! **That's** enough!**" Hogan shouted with authority. The entire room went dead silent. The Frenchman looked at his commanding officer and saw the anger in his eyes. "Go get Wilson."

"But mon Colonel…." LeBeau protested.

"LeBeau, now is not the time or the place," Hogan explained. "We have a mission to do. Now, I'm telling you to go get Wilson." Hogan's tone of voice told the Frenchman not to argue any further.

"Oui, Colonel." LeBeau quickly hurried from the barracks, but not before glaring one last time at Milner.

"I'm all right, Colonel," Carter explained. "I'll be able to go on the mission."

Hogan, his arms wrapped around himself, gave his young demolitions expert a sympathetic smile. "You'll forgive me if I wait for a second opinion," he replied. His eyes shifted to Milner who had an expression of total remorse. "Captain, I want you to tell me exactly what happened."

Milner licked his dry lips. "Well, Colonel, I was seated on Carter's bunk reading a magazine, and I must've had my legs outstretched without realizing it. I wasn't paying any attention when Carter got up from the table. He probably tripped over my legs. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean it"

Hogan sighed wearily. "I'm sure you didn't intend for Carter to get hurt. It was an accident." He looked up when the barracks door opened and LeBeau walked in with Wilson behind him carrying his medical bag. Hogan noticed the glare the Frenchman gave the Captain.

"LeBeau. My quarters. Now!" he said noticing LeBeau was about to say something.

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau replied grimly knowing he was going to get it judging from Hogan's tone. He headed for the Colonel's quarters.

Hogan glanced at Wilson before he headed for his quarters. "Let me know how he is when you're finished, Joe."

"Yes, sir," the medic replied. Hogan then turned to follow LeBeau.

Closing the door, the Colonel motioned for the Frenchman to have a seat. LeBeau quietly sat down on the lower bunk and with head hanging, picked at his fingers while the Colonel picked up the chair from his desk, and turned it towards the bunk so he could face the Frenchman.

"Alright, LeBeau," Hogan began quietly. "Tell me what you believe happened."

Looking up, LeBeau explained what he believed occurred and how Carter had been injured. When he was finished, he looked into Hogan's impassive face, waiting.

The American sighed. "Believe it or not Louie, you and Captain Milner tell pretty much the same story except for one point. And that is he said his outstretched legs were an accident, and you say he did it on purpose."

"But mon Colonel…." LeBeau began. But Hogan held up a hand, stopping him.

"Look at it from my point of view for a minute. Why would Captain Milner deliberately injure Carter? What would be his reason?"

LeBeau thought for a long moment before he answered. "To get close to you."

"Explain," said the American officer, interested in hearing the Frenchman's explanation.

"Colonel, you need all of us to go on this mission with you to retrieve the weapons London is dropping tonight for the underground. I believe he wants to go on this mission with us. That way he can be close to you, Colonel."

"But you still haven't explained to me what sense it makes to injure Carter."

"Well, as I see it, by injuring Carter, he's hoping he won't be able to go and then you'll ask him to replace Carter. He wants to be certain he'll be included on this mission."

"But think about this, LeBeau. If he really wanted to harm me, he would want to get me alone; not tag along with all of us."

LeBeau sighed knowing the Colonel was right. How could the Captain possibly harm their commanding officer with him, Kinch and Newkirk all there. He wouldn't be able to.

"I know you are right, mon Colonel. But I just don't trust Capitaine Milner. I can't help how I feel. And I'm sorry if it troubles you."

Hogan got to his feet and wrapping his arms around himself, slowly walked towards the window of his quarters. He turned around. "I've made no secret of it that my gut keeps telling me something is not right where Captain Milner is concerned. And this accident with Carter comes at an inconvenient time. But, there is no evidence that the Captain is a danger to me in any way. There is nothing that involves him since he's arrived that can't be explained logically. And until there is, all I have is your suspicion and my gut. And that's not a lot to go on at this point."

LeBeau looked deep into Hogan's eyes. "Sometimes, Colonel, a gut feeling is all you have to go on," he said softly.

Hogan grinned. "Touche," he admitted. "But until there is some hard evidence, and for the sake of this operation, I'm asking you to keep an eye on the Captain. You don't have to like him, Louie. Just keep an eye on him and report anything suspicious to me. I believe I asked you that earlier."

"Oui, Colonel, you did. I will do as you request. Do you need me to stay?"

"No. We're finished in here. Besides, I want to find out how Carter's ankle is." He started towards the door when LeBeau's hand on his arm stopped him. Hogan looked over his shoulder at the Frenchman questioningly.

"I will do what you ask of me, mon Colonel, because it is my job to obey your orders," LeBeau said seriously. "But just let me say this. If by keeping an eye of the Capitaine I should discover he is out to harm you in any way, or should he attempt to hurt you, I will not hesitate to kill him myself before he has the chance. That is all I wish to say."

Hogan looked into LeBeau's face and saw he was indeed serious and not just speaking from emotion. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that, Louie," Hogan replied grimly. Opening the door, he and LeBeau walked out into the common room to find Carter sitting on his lower bunk with his ankle wrapped with a bandage. Milner, Newkirk, and Kinch were seated on the bench. Wilson was sipping a cup of coffee. He had apparently been waiting for Hogan to emerge from his quarters, not wanting to interrupt his conversation with LeBeau.

"How is he, Joe?" the Colonel asked, glancing at Carter's dejected face.

"His ankle's not broken thankfully," Wilson explained, then taking a drink of coffee. "Just a bad sprain is all. But he'll have to stay off it for a few days. I've given him something for the pain."

Carter looked at his commanding officer, his face pleading. "Colonel, I can make it on the mission. I won't let a sprained ankle stop me."

"Sorry, Carter," Hogan replied. "I won't risk you doing further damage to that ankle by having you running around out there. You'll have to stay here."

"Yes, sir," replied an again dejected Carter.

Looking around the room, Hogan's eyes focused on Milner. "Captain, how'd you like to accompany us on another mission?"

Milner, while inwardly jumping for joy, outwardly kept his face impassive. He glanced at the Frenchman who stood near Hogan with arms crossed, a dirty look on his face. He swallowed hard.

"Are you sure about that, Colonel?" he asked innocently. "I mean considering how LeBeau feels about me…"

"I had a talk with LeBeau," Hogan explained. "Everything has been straightened out, I assure you. But we'll need an extra pair of hands for this mission. You interested?"

"Yes, sir!" Milner hoped he sounded enthusiastic enough.

"Good," Hogan said with a smile. He checked his watch. "Okay. There's gonna be a slight change in my plan tonight. LeBeau, I want you to stay with Carter. Kinch, Captain Milner, Newkirk and myself can handle everything tonight."

"But Colonel…" LeBeau protested. Hogan held up his hand.

"That's my order, LeBeau, and I expect it to be obeyed. Besides, I want you to keep Carter company." He looked at the others. "You guys go on ahead below and start getting ready to leave. I'll be down in a minute."

There was a chorus of 'yes sir' by the others. Newkirk struck the hidden mechanism and the minute the lower bunk went up and the ladder dropped, the men started climbing below. Hogan waited until they were all out of sight before turning back to the Frenchman who looked upset at being ordered to remain behind. Hogan put both hands on LeBeau's shoulders.

"I thought we had straightened this all out in your office?" LeBeau asked unhappily.

"We did," Hogan assured him.

"Then why am I being punished?"

"You're not. I just thought you might want some time to see if you can find anything on the good Captain without him catching you." A grin appeared on the Colonel's face.

LeBeau's face brightened. "Merci, mon Colonel. That would be very helpful."

"Good man. I'd better get going." Hogan hurried to the tunnel entrance and, stepping over the bed frame and onto the ladder, started to climb below.

"Colonel?" LeBeau called out. Hogan paused and looked back.

"What is it?"

"Be careful," LeBeau told him, worry etched on his face.

Hogan smiled. "I intend to." He then disappeared below. After a few minutes, LeBeau walked over to the double bunk, struck the hidden mechanism, and watched the ladder rise and lower bunk drop. Then he sighed and put his hands on his hips thinking the best place to begin his search would be the Colonel's quarters.


	11. Chapter 11The Next Step in The Plan

**Chapter 11---The Next Step in The Plan**

Hogan led his team deep into the woods until they came to a small clearing where he motioned for them to get down. He removed a pair of binoculars from a shoulder satchel and looked up into the dark sky; Newkirk was beside him with a flashlight.

"There it is," Hogan remarked in a low voice, spotting the plane. "And there's the signal. Okay, Newkirk, give the response."

Newkirk flashed the response to the plane. Shortly afterward, something was tossed from the plane and Hogan watched it float down to the ground a few feet from them. The plane continued on it's way.

"Let's go," Hogan told the others as he made his way across the clearing with his men following. They soon came to where a large crate had landed. "Give me a hand, Kinch."

Together, they got the lid off the crate exposing it's contents. Inside were guns, ammo, grenades, explosives, detonators, and other things. Sitting on top was a note. Hogan picked it up, unfolded it, and read it. A grin crossed his face.

"What's it say, Colonel?" asked Newkirk, curious.

"From London. They put some extras in this crate just for us. Seems we're to take what we need with the rest going to the underground."

Kinch grinned. "So that's why you had each of us bring a shoulder satchel with us."

"Okay, fellas, we take what we need and we'll have to bury the rest of the stuff and alert the underground to it's location and let them come and get it. There's too much here for us to get it back to camp. So let's get busy. I don't want to be out here any longer than I have to."

* * *

LeBeau, frustrated, stood in the center of Hogan's quarters with hands on hips looking around. He had searched every square inch of the small room and found nothing. He had even searched the Captain's footlocker and found nothing. If the Captain was hiding anything it wasn't in the Colonel's quarters. But where should he look next? He decided perhaps he should check the tunnels. After all, they had certain rooms below that were only used when they had 'guests' or when one of the men needed to be alone. That would be the perfect place to hide something.

The Frenchman didn't believe for one second that Milner had destroyed his journal, not from the way he reacted when the Frenchman had simply picked it up. He was positive Milner had hidden it somewhere, and LeBeau was determined to find it. He told himself that the proof he needed that Colonel Hogan was in danger would be in that journal. He left the small room and headed in the direction of the tunnel.

"Louie, what are you doing?" asked Carter, sitting up on his bunk. He had seen the little Frenchman enter the Colonel's quarters. "What's going on?"

"Do not worry yourself about it, mon ami," LeBeau told him with a smile. "You just lay down and rest. In fact, why are you sitting up anyway? You should be laying down."

"I'm tired of laying down," Carter explained. "And I know something's up. Maybe I can help? It's gotta do with Captain Milner, doesn't it?"

LeBeau let out a deep sigh. "If I tell you, you must promise not to say anything to Kinch and Newkirk. And above all don't let Colonel Hogan know I told you. Can you do that, Carter?"

"Sure I can. Sounds like it's important."

"Oui. It is. It could mean the Colonel's life."

Carter's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"

LeBeau sat down on the bed beside the young Sergeant. "Well, you know I do not trust Capitaine Milner."

"I know. Why is that, Louie? I mean he seems like an okay guy to me. I mean I'm sure he didn't…."

"Will you be quiet and just listen."

"Sorry," Carter apologized, clamming up.

"Both Colonel Hogan and I do not trust the Capitaine. The Colonel only has a gut feeling. But I believe he is out to hurt the Colonel. "

"Hurt Colonel Hogan?" Carter raised both eyebrows. "How?"

"That I do not know. But I believe what he's up to is in that journal of his. I just wish I could find where he's hidden it."

"But didn't the Captain say he burned his journal because he didn't need it anymore?"

"I do not believe that for one minute, mon ami. I believe he still has it. And if I can find it, we will know what he plans to do to Colonel Hogan. And there's something else."

"What?"

"I believe he purposely caused you to trip and injure your ankle so he could take your place on the mission tonight."

"But why would he do that?"

"So he could get close to the Colonel.."

"But if he wanted to do something to Colonel Hogan, he wouldn't be able to do it with the others around."

LeBeau chuckled. "That's what the Colonel said. But I just don't trust him. He is up to something. I just know it!"

"Did you find anything in the Colonel's quarters?" asked Carter.

"Non. But I am now going below. There are plenty of places in the tunnels where something as small as a journal could be hidden. And now, I must go as I have no idea how much time I have before Colonel Hogan and the others return." He got to his feet.

"LeBeau. Don't worry. I won't say anything."

"Merci," LeBeau said with a smile. He struck the hidden mechanism and as soon as the bunk rose and the ladder dropped, the Frenchman stepped over the bed frame and disappeared below. Olsen immediately went to the barracks door and, cracking it open, kept watch.

Carter laid back down on his bed with hands clasped behind his head. He ran over in his mind what LeBeau had told him. _Could we all have been so wrong about Captain Milner? _he asked himself. _Could what LeBeau told me be true? Could he really be after the Colonel? But that can't be. I mean, we checked him out and he was okay. London checked him out and he was okay. So how could everybody be wrong? _Carter turned on his side and tucked one arm under his head. _But what if Louie's right and everybody else is wrong? What if Captain Milner manages to hurt Colonel Hogan? But why would he want to do that? _Unable to answer the last question, Carter decided to block it out of his mind and wait and see.

* * *

LeBeau had searched the radio room, the changing area, where they kept their arsenal and even the room where they printed the German marks; and that included the dirt floors in case something had been buried. So far, he had found nothing. LeBeau was beginning to think either he was sadly mistaken, or Captain Milner was a lot more clever than originally thought. And the Frenchman refused to believe he was mistaken; not yet anyway. He was about to head to one of the empty tunnels when he heard voices coming from the direction of the emergency tunnel. He immediately heaved a sigh of relief when he recognized one of the voices as that of Hogan. He hurried to the radio room and pretended as if he were heading in the direction of the changing room only moments before Hogan and the others came into view. LeBeau folded his arms and grinned.

"So, how did everything go?" he asked.

"Piece of cake," Newkirk replied cheerily. He took the satchel off his shoulder and took Hogan's satchel as well. "I'll take this from you, sir," he added. It was obvious to LeBeau that each satchel seemed full of items. Probably some of the weapons sent by London for the underground.

"London included a note with the shipment," Hogan explained. "They put in some extra goodies just for us. What are you doing down here at this hour?"

LeBeau shrugged. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come down here and see if there are any repairs that needed to be made on any of the uniforms."

"Now, LeBeau, you know that's not true because we repaired all the bloody uniforms that needed repairs a couple of days ago," Newkirk said with an amused grin.

LeBeau smiled embarrassingly. "You're right, Newkirk. It's just that I couldn't sleep while all of you were still out of camp."

"That's more like it," Newkirk said. He looked at Milner. "That little Frenchman is a regular mother hen. Sometimes I think he's worse than the Gov'nor." Milner smirked at the Englander.

Hogan gave Newkirk a dirty look. "You guys go ahead and change. I'll be along in a few minutes. I need to speak with LeBeau. Also, make sure everything we took is put away. Kinch, after you change, call our underground contact and let them know about the cache of weapons and where they can find them."

"Will do, Colonel," Kinch replied as he, Newkirk and Milner all headed in the direction of the changing room. As they disappeared from view, Hogan looked at LeBeau and spoke in a low voice so as not to be overheard. "Well? Find anything?"

LeBeau glanced past Hogan to make sure they were alone before responding in an equally low voice. He looked at the Colonel. "Non. I searched your quarters from top to bottom. I even looked in the Capitaine's footlocker and found nothing. I checked the radio room, the changing room, the arsenal and where we keep the printing press. I even checked the dirt floors to make sure nothing was buried where it shouldn't be. Nothing."

Sighing, a frown appeared on Hogan's face.

"I was about to begin searching the other areas that we don't use much, but then I heard voices and had to act like I was heading for the changing room to repair some uniforms."

"Quick thinking," Hogan praised. He suddenly noticed the Frenchman's nervousness. "What's wrong? Is Carter all right?"

"Oui. Carter is fine. He promised me he wouldn't say anything."

With eyes narrowed, Hogan slightly turned his head to the side. "Carter promised he wouldn't say anything about what? LeBeau, what did you do?"

The Frenchman sighed and hung his head. "Carter saw me searching your quarters and then heading into the tunnels. He asked me what was I doing. I ended up telling him." He raised his head to look into his commander's face, expecting to be reprimanded again. Instead, the Colonel's face remained impassive. "Please, Colonel," he sounded as if he was pleading. "Say something, yell at me, reprimand me. But don't just stand there and say nothing."

Hogan folded his arms and sighed wearily. "I'm not angry, LeBeau. And I'm not going to reprimand or yell at you either. I suppose eventually Carter would ask seeing as you've made no secret of your mistrust of the Captain. And I would like to limit the number of people who find out there is a suspicion of the Captain, because the more people who know, the more likely he might find out he's being watched."

"Are you going to tell Kinch and Newkirk, Colonel?"

"I haven't decided yet. If I feel they should know I'll be the one to tell them. But as of now, as I told you upstairs, we have absolutely nothing to go on except my gut feeling and your suspicion. And unfortunately, if we have to send him to London as a prisoner, London's going to want more than my gut feeling and your dislike and suspicion. So, I'll try as often as I can to give you a chance to check the other areas of the tunnel. But for tonight, just go upstairs and get some sleep."

Depressed, LeBeau turned and started to walk away. "Oui, Colonel. Goodnight."

"LeBeau," Hogan called out suddenly. The Frenchman turned and looked back. "Oui, mon Colonel?"

Hogan smiled affectionately at the little Frenchman. "You did a good job, LeBeau. And you know I don't give out praise to just anybody unless I feel they deserve it. And you deserve it. Goodnight."

LeBeau's face brightened considerably. "Merci, Colonel." He then turned and hurried away with Hogan watching him go. Alone, the Colonel grinned, shook his head, and started toward the changing room when he suddenly bumped into Captain Milner.

"Sorry, Colonel," Milner apologized. "I should have paid attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it, Captain. By the way, you did a good job out there, tonight."

"Thank you, sir," Milner said with a wide smile. "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Captain." Hogan headed towards the changing room hoping that Milner had not heard him talking with LeBeau. If he did, and he was up to something, it might become more difficult now to catch him. In fact, LeBeau and Carter could even be in danger.

Reaching the ladder leading to the barracks above, Milner rested a foot on the bottom rung, one hand resting on an upper rung. He looked back over his shoulder in the direction Hogan had gone.

_So, Hogan and LeBeau are both suspicious of me, _he thought to himself. _The Frenchman I'm not concerned about, and Carter is no danger to me. But Hogan on the other hand is a different story. I may have to take a chance and kill him even if it means getting caught_. _At least the men here will then be safe. But they haven't found the journal. It's a good thing I didn't hide it back in my footlocker again after removing it a second time. But don't worry, LeBeau. I know you're so afraid of the Colonel you have to pretend you're checking me out. But I will soon free you from this man. Very, very soon._

Reaching inside his leather jacket, the Captain smiled at the pineapple-shaped hand grenade in his hand. He smirked at how easily he had been able to confiscate it while they were burying the weapons for the underground. He looked at the grenade lovingly. He could see Hogan's name printed on it. Hearing Newkirk's voice, he tucked it back inside his jacket and proceeded to climb up the ladder and into the barracks.


	12. Chapter 12LeBeau's Discovery and Miln

**Chapter 12---LeBeau's Discovery and Milner Waits**

True to his word, Hogan did everything he could think of to get Captain Milner out of the way to allow LeBeau a chance to search other areas of the tunnels. Hogan saw to it that the Captain was either out of the barracks on a work detail, or taking part in some outdoor activity with the other prisoners. After one week, the Frenchman had only found one thing he thought was suspicious. He immediately returned upstairs and asked Hogan to come down into the changing room so he could check the fitting of the uniform jacket he was making at his request.

Once below, LeBeau led Hogan deep into the tunnels to a room that was only used mainly to store things they might need to frame an enemy soldier if it became necessary. Hogan followed the Frenchman to a far corner where LeBeau pointed to a section of dirt that had been disturbed. The Colonel knelt down and touched the disturbed earth. After a minute, he stood up and sighed.

"Good work, LeBeau," Hogan praised. "It's obvious something was buried here and then removed. Judging by it's size, it has to be the journal." Hogan wrapped his arms around himself. "But where did he put it after he dug it up."

"I checked your quarters top to bottom and went through all the Capitaine's things. The only things I didn't go through were yours because it would make no sense for him to hide it in your things or your footlocker. Too obvious; and besides, you would have found it."

Hogan let out a deep breath of exasperation. For the first time he wasn't sure what to do next. He couldn't justify taking prisoner an American officer for no reason nor sending him to London as a prisoner because he knew the Allied High Command would want evidence; evidence he didn't have and couldn't give them. He pursed his lips.

"Colonel, do you suppose he would keep it on him?" the Frenchman asked.

"I seriously doubt it," the Colonel replied. "Newkirk's ten magic fingers have already searched him once. But I'll have him frisk 'im again since you discovered this."

"And if Newkirk doesn't find anything on him, what do we do then?"

"Only thing we can do then is keep a close eye on him and hope he slips up somewhere."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed reluctantly. "And if that's the case, I only hope he slips up and is caught before something happens to you."

Hogan turned and slowly headed in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks with LeBeau beside him. They passed Baker who was sitting at the radio reading a magazine. They exchanged pleasantries. Reaching the ladder, Hogan rested a hand on one of the upper rungs and a foot on the last rung. Putting his other hand on his hip, he studied the Frenchman.

"I'm curious about something, LeBeau. Maybe you can give an answer," Hogan kept his voice low.

"What is it, mon Colonel?"LeBeau kept his voice equally low.

"Just what is it that makes you think Captain Milner is after me? So far, there has been no indication of that."

"I don't know if I can explain it."

"Try."

"Well, first, it's all the questions he's been asking about you. It still troubles me."

"We already addressed that," Hogan replied. "I'm sure he won't be asking any more questions about me of anyone. What else?"

The Frenchman shrugged his shoulders. "It's difficult to explain."

Hogan sighed. "There has to be some reason, Louie. I know you're not becoming an hysterical old woman."

"Non, mon Colonel," the little Frenchman replied, indignant. "It's just, well, have you ever had a feeling about someone or something that just didn't feel right to you. A gut feeling I think you called it?"

"Just about on every mission we get and with some of the Krauts we meet," Hogan replied with a grin.

"That is the best way I can explain it then. I have a gut feeling, as do you, that there is something not right with the Capitaine. And what my gut tells me is wrong is his interest in you, Colonel. It is not healthy. I think you Americans call it an obsession?"

"Yep. That's what we call it, LeBeau," Hogan agreed.

"Than that is how I perceive his interest in you. It is not only an unhealthy interest, but an obsession. And it worries me. You must be careful, mon Colonel, to never be alone with him."

"LeBeau, if I refuse to be alone with Captain Milner and he **is** up to something, he'll know we're onto him, and we may never find out what it is. I'll just have to play it by ear."

"But Colonel…." LeBeau began, knowing Hogan was right. He saw Hogan hold up a hand.

"I promised I would be careful, LeBeau. Now, there's one other thing you need to explain more clearly."

"What is that?"

"You told me a few days ago that Milner purposely tripped Carter so he could replace him on that mission to recover the cache of weapons London sent for the underground just to get close to me."

"Oui. I still believe that, Colonel."

"From what I recall, nothing happened out there. I guess what I'm saying is why would Milner purposely injure Carter so he could get assigned to the mission just to get close to me and then not do anything or even try anything. Kinch, Newkirk and myself were all there all the time. It makes no sense, LeBeau."

"I know it doesn't. But I still believe that is why he injured Carter. Perhaps there is something we are not seeing, Colonel."

"Well, **whatever** he's up to or is **believed** to be up to, we'll just have to watch and wait. And if it turns out we were wrong, you and I are gonna have a lot of apologizing to do." Hogan turned and proceeded climbing up the ladder with LeBeau following behind him.

Milner was seated at the table wearing his leather jacket drinking coffee. Carter, his ankle now completely healed, was sitting on his bunk writing a letter. Newkirk was playing gin with Kinch when the lower bunk rattled upward. The men looked and saw Hogan and LeBeau enter the barracks. Hogan then struck the hidden mechanism and turned away as the ladder rose and the bunk lowered.

"I told you those sleeves were too long, LeBeau," Hogan said. "Shortening them about an inch should do the trick."

"Oui, Colonel," LeBeau applied tying on an apron preparing to make lunch. "I will take care of it right after lunch."

"What's the matter, Colonel," Newkirk asked glancing over his shoulder at Hogan with a grin. "LeBeau make the sleeves too long again?"

"What else?" Hogan replied with a grin of his own as he poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee. He then rested one foot on the bench between Kinch and Milner while balancing on his other leg. He had one arm resting on his thigh while he sipped his coffee. "Who's winning?" he asked looking at Kinch's cards.

"Who do you think?" asked Kinch, glancing over his shoulder up at the Colonel with an amused grin.

"I already knew the answer, but I just thought I'd ask anyway."

* * *

Milner, seated on the other side of Hogan felt the Colonel's eyes on him without looking directly at him. This officer was a lot different from the others he had disposed of and was definitely going to be more difficult to dispose of, but he was certain he could and would be able to do it. He would just have to wait for an opportune time to carry out the deed.

He suspected that the Frenchman had probably found the spot where he had the journal buried previously making him glad he had decided to move it again. He was confident they would never find it where he had hidden it in Hogan's quarters. In fact, he had hidden the pineapple grenade in the same spot. And he guessed Hogan's quarters had been searched at least twice so far. He also figured Hogan would probably, with the Frenchman's insistence, have the Englander frisk him again. So he was glad he had decided to hide the grenade until the time came to put it to good use.

Taking another drink of coffee, a sudden thought occurred to the Captain. What if the opportunity never presented itself where he could get Hogan alone? He figured he'd better come up with a 'Plan B' just in case. But his alternate plan would have to be something that would not endanger the other men in any way, nor endanger the operation. He figured if these men wanted to maintain this crazy operation of Hogan's after he was dead, that would be their decision. At least they wouldn't have to deliberately have themselves put in danger by a self-serving American officer who was only interested in making himself look good by endangering the men unnecessarily. And also, he would have to make certain he was not suspected as the self-appointed 'Angel of Death' (1) as he liked to think of himself instead of as a cold-blooded murderer.

To Milner, his first plan was already set. He would get Hogan alone while on a mission outside of the camp, knock him out cold, then get a safe distance away, pull the pin on the grenade and toss it at the unconscious Colonel and then watch it explode five seconds later. That was his 'Plan A.' However, a 'Plan B' would be more difficult. But he had to be prepared because Hogan's men seldom left him alone; they were always around him and that was what made things difficult.

Then an idea came to him. Well, not an idea really, but the beginnings of one which could become a viable plan after working out the details. And it would involve getting Hogan alone where the German's kept their ammunition and explosives by convincing him he had seen the Krauts storing some boxes in the camp arsenal and thought he might want to take a look at them before deciding if he had a use for them. He just had to come up with what he saw the Krauts storing in the camp arsenal, and being able to not only convince Hogan he was telling the truth, but make him curious enough that he'd want to check it out himself.

"Gin," Newkirk said laying his cards down on the table that brought Milner out of his fog. He chuckled along with Hogan as Kinch threw down his cards. Newkirk picked up the discarded cards and began to reshuffle them. "Another game, mate?" he asked.

"No thanks," Kinch said. "After losing three games in a row? I may be a lot of things, Newkirk, but a glutton for punishment ain't one of 'em." He got up and headed for the double bunk and struck the hidden mechanism. "Think I'll baby-sit the radio for awhile and give Baker a break."

"How 'bout you, Captain?" Newkirk asked shuffling the cards. "Care to take me on?"

"No thanks," Milner replied with a grin finishing his coffee and getting up. "I'm not a glutton for punishment either." He turned and walked outside of the barracks.

"How 'bout you, Gov'nor?" the Englander looked up into Hogan's face. "You game?"

Hogan chuckled. "Are those your cards?"

"Of course, sir. I only use me own deck."

"Then no I'm not." Hogan drained his coffee cup and sat it on the table. "But I have something else in mind that I need you to help me with Newkirk."

"What's that, Gov'nor?" Newkirk asked, his face now serious.

"Not here. Come to my quarters. Now."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied hastily putting away his cards, and then following the Colonel into his quarters and closed the door, while LeBeau watched for a moment hoping that Newkirk would find the journal on the Captain so they could get rid of him before he succeeded in whatever he had planned, which LeBeau believed would spell not only tragedy for Colonel Hogan, and disaster for them and the operation; but mainly tragedy for the Colonel.

* * *

(1) An Angel of Death was believed to come in before someone's death and either usher them over to the other side, or even bring about that person's passing.


	13. Chapter 13Two Days Left for Hogan

**Chapter 13---Two Days Left for Hogan**

Hogan emerged from his quarters a few minutes later with Newkirk close behind him. Looking around, he didn't see Milner anywhere. He glanced at the Englander with a serious expression. "Milner must still be outside. Okay, you know what I want you to do," he said in a low voice.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied in an equally low voice. "If I may ask, Colonel. Do you really think he's got that ruddy journal on him?"

"Not really," Hogan said with a deep sigh. "But it's obvious something about the size of a journal was buried in an area of the tunnel and then dug up again. We've searched my quarters twice with no luck, and LeBeau's checked every tunnel below and this is all he found. If anything, it proves is that he lied about destroying the journal. And that makes me curious."

"How so, sir?"

"If he lied about that what else is he lying about? And what's in that journal that's so important he's trying to hide it from us?"

"Don't worry, sir," Newkirk replied. "If he's got it on him somewhere, me ten magic fingers'll find it." He walked away and left the barracks in search of his man.

Letting out a deep breath, Hogan wrapped his arms around himself while standing in the doorway of his quarters, and his eyes met those of LeBeau. All they could do is look at each other.

* * *

Newkirk wandered around the compound before finally spotting the Captain participating in a game of volleyball outside barracks fourteen. He also noticed that Milner wasn't wearing his leather jacket. Looking around innocently, the Englander spotted the Captain's jacket lying on the ground outside of the barracks. Newkirk immediately realized it was too risky to make an attempt to search the jacket at this time unless he could find a way to divert everyone's attention. He casually strolled in the direction of barracks fourteen, pretending to be watching the game. He sat down beside the pile of outerwear outside the barracks and figured he'd wait to see if an opportunity presented itself. With legs bent, Newkirk rested his hands on his knees, watching the game, and in particular, Captain Milner.

Newkirk thought about what the Colonel had told him; that it was important they find the journal the Captain claimed to have destroyed, and it was important for Newkirk to frisk him again as it was possible he could have it on him. Newkirk had begun to wonder what was going on especially since the Captain had been checked out by them and London, and had passed with flying colors. And why was the Colonel so concerned about a journal? Was there possibly something in it regarding the operation? Could that be it? And something was deeply troubling LeBeau but when asked, the little Frenchman denied anything was wrong. Newkirk wondered if there could be a connection between the two. Well, whatever was going on, Newkirk figured, the Colonel would tell them in his own time as he usually did and not before.

Suddenly Newkirk saw his opportunity as the volleyball bounced away from Milner and another prisoner and the two men gave chase to catch it as it rolled away. Newkirk seized that opportunity to grab Milner's jacket and quickly made his thorough search. Sighing dejectedly, he tossed the jacket back on top of the small pile and got to his feet, dusting off the back of his pants. Sticking his hands in his pants pockets, he proceeded to walk away in the direction of barracks two. He spied Milner and the other prisoner running in his direction with Milner carrying the ball. He and Newkirk made brief eye contact as the Captain ran past him, and though Newkirk couldn't be sure, he would've sworn the Captain had a knowing smirk on his face.

* * *

"You're sure, Newkirk?" Hogan asked when the Englander approached Hogan in barracks two and the two of them went into the Colonel's quarters and shut the door.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied. "I checked that jacket quickly but thoroughly and there's nothing hidden in it anywhere." He watched Hogan wrap his arms around himself, and sit down on the edge of his desk, his dark eyes narrowing**.**

"Colonel, if I may be so bold as to ask…" Newkirk lit a cigarette before continuing. He took a drag before looking at Hogan directly. "…exactly what the hell is going on? I mean, when the Captain first got here we checked him out as did London, and nothing was found. Now, I know LeBeau doesn't like the bloke for some reason, but his dislike seems to have grown, and when I asked him what was wrong, he told me nothing. Now it don't take no rocket scientist to know when something's going on, Colonel."

Hogan let out a deep breath. He knew the time had come to let the others in on his and LeBeau's suspicions. "Newkirk, where are Kinch and Carter right now?"

"Carter's in the other room. Kinch, I think, is relieving Baker on the radio. Why?"

Before Hogan could respond there was a knock on the door. Hogan gave permission for the person to enter. The door opened and Carter stuck his head inside. "Sorry, Colonel. But LeBeau wanted me to tell you and Newkirk that lunch is ready."

"Okay. Thanks Carter. We'll be right there." With a grin, Carter backed out and closed the door. Alone again, Hogan stood up and clapped a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. "Newkirk, after lunch I want you, Carter, LeBeau and Kinch to come into my quarters for a short meeting. It's important and I feel you, Kinch and Carter should know what's going on."

* * *

Immediately following lunch, Newkirk gathered Carter, LeBeau and Kinch who had Baker relieve him on the radio, and entered Hogan's quarters. The Colonel also left instructions not to be disturbed for about an hour or two. Closing the door, Hogan urged them to find places to sit while the he leaned against his desk, arms wrapped around himself. Once everybody was seated, Hogan took a deep breath.

"Okay, I called this meeting because I think it's time I let you fellas in on what's been going on lately. First, let me begin by saying this meeting concerns Captain Milner and that LeBeau and I both believe he is hiding something from us that could be important, while on the surface may currently seem to be very minor."

"We're talking about this journal of his, right Colonel?" asked Carter.

"Yes we are," Hogan replied.

"But the Captain said he had destroyed the journal shortly after he got here," Kinch remarked. "What makes you believe he's lying about it?"

Hogan looked at the Frenchman. "You want to answer that one, LeBeau?" The other three turned their attention to the Frenchman.

"Well, you all know I've made no secret of my mistrust of Capitaine Milner."

"We know," Newkirk interrupted sarcastically. "You remind us every chance you get."

"Newkirk…" Hogan interjected, his eyes flashing a warning. The Englander saw his commander's face.

"Sorry, sir," he apologized.

"Continue, LeBeau," Hogan urged getting up and making his way over to the window. Leaning against the wall, he gazed out through the frosted glass looking out into the compound while the Frenchman continued. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Kinch calling to him after LeBeau had finished.

"Mon Colonel?" Hogan stiffened feeling a hand on his shoulder. Looking around he saw LeBeau standing behind him; he then noticed the other three looking at him, concern and worry on their faces.

"Sorry, LeBeau. I was just thinking." Hogan turned away and faced the others as he returned to the desk and sat on it's edge, both hands on his thighs. "Are there any questions so far?" he asked.

"I have a question, Colonel," Carter said as his hand shot up in the air.

"What is it, Carter?"

"I mean , I agree with LeBeau's concern over the Captain's apparent interest in you. But sir, so far he hasn't done anything to suggest he's after you other than LeBeau's suspicion and his apparent lying about having destroyed the journal. And Newkirk's frisked 'im a second time and found nothing. Your quarters have been searched twice and LeBeau's searched the tunnels."

"What's your point then, mate?" asked an exasperated Newkirk.

"Well, taking all that into account, what are we suppose to do now? That is if he's really after the Colonel. And if he is after the Colonel, what would be his reason?"

"Those are valid questions, Carter," Hogan agreed. "And while it's true there's no definite proof Captain Milner's after me. It's just that my gut keeps telling me that despite us and London both clearing him, there is something off about him. And if he's lying about something as minor as a journal, than what else could he be hiding." Hogan let out a deep breath. "As far as why he may be after me, and that is supposition mind you, I couldn't even begin to answer that."

"So like Carter asked, Colonel," Kinch asked folding his arms. "What do you want us to do?"

"Keep your eyes and ears open for now," the Colonel explained. "That's all we can do until Milner either slips up or reveals himself." All the men suddenly looked around when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Hogan said.

The door opened and Sergeant Baker looked in. "Sorry to interrupt, Colonel, but this message just came in from London. I thought you might want to see it as soon as possible." He handed the folded message to the Colonel.

"That's okay. Thanks Baker. You can go now."

"Yes, sir." The young black Sergeant grinned as he closed the door.

Hogan unfolded the message and read it as his men watched and waited. Finally, Hogan looked up again.

"What's it say, Colonel?" asked Newkirk, curious.

"I was just thinking," Hogan explained. "This mission could be just what we need to catch Captain Milner and find out what he's up to." Hogan re-read the message and sighed wearily.

"What makes you say that, Colonel?" asked Kinch. "What's London have to say?"

"We're to contact three different underground groups; one in Hammelburg, one in Schweinfurt and the third in Karlstadt. Each group has a section of information relating to a Kraut counter offensive. London wants us to get all three pieces of information and send it to them so the Allies can be ready for the attack."

"Why is the information divided among three different underground units, mon Colonel?"

Apparently they believed it would safer this way. One part of the information is no good without the other two. By breaking the information up this way, London believes it to be safer than if one group had everything."

"When do they need the information, sir?" asked Newkirk.

Hogan looked at the end of the message. " By the end of the week."

"Blimey," Newkirk grumbled partially to himself. "They sure don't ask for much do they?"

Colonel, you said something about this mission being a way to get Captain Milner to reveal himself and what he's up to," Kinch said. "What makes you say this concerning this mission?"

"I feel the best way we're gonna find out if Milner is after me like LeBeau suspects is to force his hand."

"What do you mean by forcing his hand, mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked, suspecting where the Colonel was going.

"Only this. If Milner is so patiently waiting to get me alone, than why not make it possible. I'll set up the meeting with underground in Hammelburg for day after tomorrow and take the Captain with me as backup." Hogan was immediately bombarded with protests from his men. He held up a hand.

"I don't see any other way," Hogan explained. "So if one of you fellas has an idea, let me hear it then."

"You can't do it, mon Colonel. You'd be out there all alone with this man."

"I think the idea is bloody risky, Gov'nor. If this Captain **is** up to something, we have no idea what. And besides that, it's ruddy dangerous. I say we corner him and convince him to tell us everything." Newkirk punched his right fist into his left hand to demonstrate what he meant.

"I say we get him before he gets Colonel Hogan," Carter said. "How 'bout we take him prisoner and torture him until he admits why he's so interested in the Colonel?"

Kinch looked at Hogan with narrowed eyes on a face etched with deep worry. "I really don't think you should go out alone with this guy if he's as dangerous as you and LeBeau think he is. I suggest you take at least one of us with you when you and the Captain go out. Or at least allow one of us to trail behind the two of you."

"I've made up my mind," Hogan replied, hooking his thumbs in the side pockets of his leather jacket. "Captain Milner and I will go out in two days and meet with the Hammelburg underground. And I don't want anybody to follow us, and that's an order. I can take care of myself. And I promise I'll be careful."

"But Colonel…" Newkirk began to protest again. He stopped when he saw the Colonel's eyes harden.

"I said no, Newkirk. And I repeat that it's an order. I don't want to catch anybody following me. The decision's been made and that's the way it's going to be. Kinch, contact the underground and set up a meeting with our contact in Hammelburg for the day after tomorrow regarding the first part of the information."

"Right away, Colonel," Kinch replied grimly.

"Okay, fellas. That's it," Hogan said getting up from his seat on the desk and sitting down at his desk pinching the bridge of his nose. When he didn't hear the door open, he looked up and saw the men looking at him with concern. "What is it?" he asked.

"It just occurred to me, Colonel," Kinch began slowly. "If Captain Milner is as dangerous as you believe, how are you going to convince him that you really need him for this mission and that it's not a trick to catch him?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "By letting him think that you and Newkirk are going to Schweinfurt and LeBeau and Carter are going to Karlstadt at the same time he and I are gonna meet with the underground here in Hammelburg."


	14. Chapter 14Setting The Trap

**Chapter 14---Setting The Trap**

Leaving the Colonel's quarters, Hogan slapped Kinch on the shoulder. "Kinch, contact the underground in Hammelburg and set up a rendezvous for the day after tomorrow for 2200 hours outside the abandoned electrical plant to pick up part one of the information on the German counter offensive."

"Right, Colonel," Kinch replied heading in the direction of the double bunk and slapped the hidden mechanism. As Kinch climbed below, the barracks door opened and an exhausted but smiling Captain Milner strolled inside. He saw the men looking at him.

"What's going on? Colonel?" Milner asked.

Hogan approached the Captain and put a hand on his shoulder. "Captain Milner, just the man I want to see," he said in his most cheery voice. "How would you like to accompany me on a mission day after tomorrow?"

"What kind of mission, sir?" Milner hoped he sounded and looked excited.

"Well, we have an assignment that's going to require meeting with three different underground units in three different areas on the same night. Kinch and Newkirk will be in Schweinfurt, Carter and LeBeau will be in Karlstadt while you and I will meet with the Hammelburg underground."

Milner raised his eyebrows. "Are you certain you want me to come along with you, Colonel? I mean there are more experienced men here who would be better suited to go with you than me."

"I know that, Captain," Hogan kept his face impassive and his voice friendly. "But the more you go out with us on missions, the more experience you gain. Plus, after enough experience, I might have you be in charge of a mission outside the wire. And as I've said, you handled yourself well the two previous times and I was impressed by how you kept your head both times."

Milner let out a deep breath. "Wow," was all he could utter. "I'd be glad to go on this assignment, sir."

"Good man," Hogan replied. He turned and, grabbing a coffee cup, poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee and took a drink. He sat down at the table along with LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk. The Englander broke out his deck of cards and began shuffling. He glanced up at Milner. "Care to join us for a game of gin, mate?"

"No thanks. I better take a shower."

"Oh right," Newkirk replied cheerily. "I saw part of the ruddy game. Who won?"

"Barracks fourteen I'm afraid," Milner sighed reaching for a towel. "Beat us by two points."

"Bloody embarrassing," Newkirk commented as he dealt out cards to himself, LeBeau and Carter.

Milner shrugged as he trudged off to the showers leaving the others at the table. A few moments later the men at the table looked around as the lower bunk went up and Kinch climbed back into the barracks. He struck the hidden mechanism and watched the bunk drop over the tunnel entrance.

"It's all set, Colonel," he said. "Your contact will be Athena. She'll meet you at the designated place day after tomorrow at 2200 hours. Her recognition code will be 'the moon is bright tonight.' And your response will be 'only when the stars are shining brightly.'"

Hogan rolled his eyes. "They've got to be kidding."

Newkirk chuckled. "Blimey, Gov'nor. These recognition codes get cornier every time. Who writes these bloody things anyway." He suddenly smiled and laid down his cards. "Gin."

Hogan smirked as he watched LeBeau and Carter throw down their cards. "Whoever it is obviously has no sense of humor." He took another drink of coffee.

After pouring himself some coffee, Kinch joined the others at the table. "Colonel, I still wish you'd let one of us go with you or at least follow when you and the Captain leave."

"I haven't changed my mind about that, Kinch," Hogan said. "My orders are still the same."

"I must agree with Kinch, mon Colonel," LeBeau chimed in. "Especially when we don't know what the Capitaine is up to."

"Look. I know you guys are worried about me and I appreciate your concern. But it's not your job to look after me."

"Beggin' the Colonel's pardon," Newkirk interjected as he re-shuffled the cards. "But it is our job to look after you. You take all the risks, you have all the responsibility, and when it comes to keeping you safe, we feel it is our job. And nothing you say is gonna make us feel any different, sir."

Hogan swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He drained his coffee cup, got up, and refilled it before sitting back down. He stared into the dark liquid.

"You okay, Colonel?" Carter asked, concern on his face.

Looking up, Hogan noticed each of his men watching him with concern and worry on their faces. He managed a small smile. "I know what you guys are trying to do and I appreciate it. But I'm not changing my mind."

"Well," Newkirk replied as he dealt the cards to LeBeau and Carter again. "You can't blame us for tryin' Gov'nor."

* * *

As the water in the shower beat down on Milner's body, he thought about the upcoming mission. He wondered why Hogan had made a point of telling him it would just be the two of them meeting with the Hammelburg underground.

_Hogan's either setting a trap to catch me, _Milner thought to himself, _or he's trying to force my hand and get me to reveal myself. _He chuckled. _Doesn't matter really. I'll be by his side playing the dutiful backup until after we meet with the underground operative and start back to camp. I have my trap set for you, Hogan. You will never make it back to Stalag 13; I'll see to it. You will have appeared to have died as a result of an accident. But after I dispose of you, I will have to disappear from the area because of that Frenchman's suspicions._ He smirked as he turned off the water and began to towel himself off.

* * *

Hogan paced the floor endlessly once inside his quarters; back and forth, back and forth. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he secretly was apprehensive about going out alone with Milner considering what his gut kept telling him. But he didn't want his men involved in any way. Even though he didn't want to die, Hogan felt he was expendable and his men were not. The operation could continue without him, and Kinch was a more than capable leader to take over for him. He suddenly smirked. There was nothing to indicate the Captain was out to kill him. Hogan began to feel he was letting his imagination run wild now. He rubbed the back of his neck, looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep breath as he analyzed everything he knew up to this point.

He wasn't trying to be a martyr, Hogan told himself. He simply did not want any of the men to get hurt or worse if the Captain did try something. But what if he didn't try anything? What if everything he was feeling was based on how LeBeau felt about the Captain. When Hogan thought about it, he now couldn't even be sure the Captain still had the journal even though he couldn't possibly figure out what else could've been buried in the tunnel where LeBeau had found that disturbed earth. Hogan was beginning to wonder if he was letting his imagination run wild. He had to admit the Captain had done nothing to arouse suspicion and did whatever was asked of him. And lying about a journal was not the worse thing in the world. But did lying about it mean necessarily that Milner was up to something?

Hogan admitted to himself it was the lying about the journal that possibly was eating at him. He never liked his men to lie to him. That was one thing he had made clear to Milner in the beginning. And if he was lying about the journal, then how could Hogan, in all honesty, trust him? He pulled out the chair from his desk and sat down, rubbing his face with his hands. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. The door opened and Milner walked inside. "What can I do for you, Captain?" he asked.

"Can I sit down, Colonel?"

Hogan motioned towards the lower bunk. After Milner sat down, Hogan turned to him and waited.

"Colonel, I was thinking. Considering how LeBeau feels about me, wouldn't it be better if you took somebody else with you day after tomorrow."

Hogan folded his arms. "Captain, forget LeBeau for the moment. Is there some reason you shouldn't go on this assignment as my backup?"

"No, sir. It's just that whatever I do is not going to change LeBeau's mind about me, so I just thought maybe I should be replaced as your backup."

Hogan sighed. God he was tired. "LeBeau will come around, Captain. Just give him some time. As far as who I choose to go on assignments with me the final decision is mine, nobody else's. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir, Colonel."

"And as I said earlier, I have been impressed as to how you've handled yourself. Besides, this way the underground will become familiar with you and you with them."

The Captain's face brightened. "Just what is the mission, Colonel?"

"The underground has information on a German counter offensive. The information has been divided into three sections with three different underground units each having a section. Those underground units are in Hammelburg, Karlstadt and Schweinfurt. That's why the team is being divided as it is. We'll be able to obtain all three sections in one night and pass the information onto London."

Milner appeared confused.

"Something wrong, Captain?"

"Not really, Colonel. I was just wondering why the underground was doing it this way. Wouldn't it have been easier just for one underground to have everything?"

Hogan sighed. "It would be. But it's being done this way because if something should go wrong and one of the parts should be found by the Krauts, it will do the them no good as one part is no good without the other two."

The Captain smiled and nodded. "Smart move."

"Is there anything else you wish to discuss, Captain?"

"No, sir. That was it."

"Then you're dismissed, Captain. I have some planning to do for this assignment to ensure nothing goes wrong."

"Yes, sir." Milner got to his feet and started towards the door when Hogan's voice stopped him. He turned and looked back. "Colonel?"

"Try not to take what LeBeau says too seriously," advised Hogan. "He and the others are very protective of me. Just give him time to come around."

"I will sir. Thank you sir." Milner then walked out and closed the door leaving Hogan alone in his quarters. The Captain smirked standing outside Hogan's closed door before walking away.

Each man, unbeknown to the other, had a plan set and ready for the other. But only the plan of one of them would definitely result in the death of the other.


	15. Chapter 15Race To Save a Colonel

**Chapter 15---Race To Save a Colonel**

Hogan and his team finished putting the grease on their faces in the changing room. After sticking his pistol in the back of the waistband of his pants, he looked at LeBeau, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk. "Okay. Kinch and Newkirk, wait five minutes after Captain Milner and I leave before you leave. LeBeau and Carter, you leave five minutes after Kinch and Newkirk." He looked around at his team. "Everybody be careful and don't take any unnecessary chances. If there's trouble, abort your assignment and get back to camp immediately. We still have time to get the information if not tonight." He checked his watch then looked at Milner who had a small satchel hanging from his shoulder. "Okay, let's go." Hogan then quickly climbed up the ladder followed by the Captain.

Emerging from the tree stump, Hogan lowered the lid and quickly hid behind the stump as the searchlight from the guard tower scanned the area. Once it passed, he raised the lid to allow Milner to climb out. Closing the lid he motioned the Captain to follow him as they disappeared into the dense foliage.

Below, LeBeau led the way back up to the barracks followed by Carter, Kinch and Newkirk. Back in the common room again, Newkirk began to pace back and forth, scratching his chin at the same time.

"What's wrong, Newkirk?" asked Kinch.

"I was thinking about that journal," Newkirk replied still pacing. "Seems to me we're missing something. Something that's probably staring us right in the face."

"Like what?" Carter inquired, slightly confused. "From what I understand LeBeau's searched everywhere for that journal, and you frisked the Captain twice. Where else are we suppose to look for pete sake?"

"Wherever we look we better find something quickly," the Frenchman said. "The Colonel's out alone with the Capitaine." He looked at Newkirk. "Problem is, I don't know where else to look."

Newkirk suddenly stopped pacing and looked up. He snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

"What is it?" asked LeBeau. "You know where he might have hidden it?"

"Perhaps. I don't know why I didn't think of it before." Newkirk hurried to the Colonel's quarters with the others following. Once inside, the Englander glanced around before his eyes lit upon the top bunk. He glanced back at LeBeau. "LeBeau, the Captain uses the top bunk, right?"

"Oui. He chose the top bunk the day he moved in. Why?"

Moving some of Hogan's personal items aside on top of his footlocker, Newkirk stepped up on it and looked at the unmade top bunk. He pulled the paper thin blanket off the bed and threw it on the floor. He next pulled the sheet off the bed and deposited that on top of the blanket. Then came the cardboard-like pillow which Newkirk thoroughly but quickly searched. Shaking his head, he threw it onto the floor as well; that left the mattress. He climbed up on the top bunk and began to run his hands over every inch of the thin mattress.

"What are you doing?" asked Kinch, curious with his arms folded. "Don't tell us you expect to find the journal hidden inside the mattress?"

"I'll let you know in a…hellohellohello. What do we have here?" the Englander remarked having run his hand along the edges of the mattress finally coming to the top end facing the wall. He felt an opening and reached his hand inside feeling around.

"What?" asked LeBeau anxiously, standing on tiptoes to see what the Englander was doing. "Did you find something?"

Pulling out his hand, Newkirk grinned holding up the journal, twisting it back and forth with his hand. He immediately jumped down from the upper bunk. "There was an opening along the seam at the head of the mattress," he added.

LeBeau immediately snatched it out of his hand and thumbing through it, quickly read a portion of one of the pages. The others saw his eyes suddenly widen in horror.

"LeBeau, what is it?" asked Kinch concerned.

The Frenchman looked up. "Remember that Lt. Barnes the Capitaine said he received a medal for trying to save when he was drunk and fooling around with a grenade?"

"What about it?" asked Carter.

"The Capitaine killed him."

"What!" Kinch exclaimed with narrowed eyes snatching the book from LeBeau's hands. He began to read the same page.

"How did he kill the Lieutenant?" Carter asked LeBeau, worry on his face.

"Hey, listen to this," Kinch said. "The Captain threw an MK2 grenade at the Lieutenant's jeep on purpose."

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau exchanged looks. They watched Kinch flip through several more pages.

"He was also responsible for the deaths of a Colonel Baines and a Colonel Goodwin, neither of whom were his commanding officers. He also allowed two innocent men to take the blame for their deaths and be executed."

"Blimey," said Newkirk. "Sounds like fragging to me."

Carter looked at his best friend. "Fragging? What's fragging? I never heard of it."

Newkirk was about to answer but Kinch beat him to it. "Fragging is when a person intentionally kills or wounds their own commanding officer using a hand grenade."

The young Sergeant mulled over Kinch's explanation. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Is there anything in there about the Colonel?" asked a now frightened LeBeau.

Kinch hastily flipped through more pages, his eyes skimming several of them. "Looks like he's been keeping a daily log on Colonel Hogan from the first day he arrived here up to and including…oh no!"

"What is it, Kinch?" Newkirk inquired. He was beginning to get a bad feeling.

"He considers Colonel Hogan a self-serving individual who doesn't care about the men under his command and is a danger to them. In his opinion Colonel Hogan must be disposed of for the protection of the men." Kinch looked at the others.

"We must find the Colonel!" LeBeau exclaimed excitedly. "He is alone with that madman!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Newkirk, checking his pistol making sure it was fully loaded.

"Wait a minute," Kinch added flipping to another page. He quickly read it.

"Kinch, we're wasting bloody time!"

"Listen to this. LeBeau was right. Milner did injure Carter on purpose. The night we retrieved the weapons for the local underground, he wanted to go on that mission so he could get his hands on one of the grenades meant for the underground and he did according to this. His plan is to get the Colonel alone, knock him unconscious, and kill him with the grenade." He slammed the journal shut and laid it on the Colonel's footlocker. Removing his pistol from his waistband, he checked it with LeBeau and Carter doing the same. Then with a determined look on his face, Kinch glanced at the others. "Let's go," he ordered and led the way out of Hogan's quarters and towards the tunnel entrance.

* * *

Milner continued following Hogan through the dense brush. Hogan checked his watch and noticed it was nearing nine-thirty. Suddenly hearing a twig snap, he ducked down and motioned for Milner to do the same. As they waited, Milner's excitement level rose with each passing moment. Tonight would be the night Colonel Hogan's reign of dominance and fear would end and his men would be free. He gently patted the satchel and felt the flashlight he was carrying. Moving his hand a bit further, he felt the grenade and smiled cunningly.

After hearing no other sounds, Hogan motioned for Milner to follow again. The two men continued on their way. As Milner followed close behind the Colonel he went over in his mind what he would do. First, he and the Colonel would meet with the underground operative and get the information; second, he would wait until they were on their way back to camp when he struck. And since Hogan's other men were en-route to Karlstadt and Schweinfurt, there would be no way they could save the man they were so obviously terrified of. Yes, tonight would be the night.

* * *

Kinch, pistol in hand, was followed closely by Newkirk who also had his weapon out. LeBeau and Carter kept theirs in the back of their waistbands until it was necessary to draw them.

"How much further?" whispered LeBeau.

Kinch checked his watch and spoke without turning. "We should be there in maybe another twenty-to-twenty-five minutes."

Suddenly Kinch ducked down and motioned for the others to follow suit. His finger tightened on the trigger of his weapon as did Newkirk. Carter and LeBeau both drew their weapons.

"What is it?" whispered Newkirk, not seeing anything.

"Shhhhh," Kinch whispered glancing over his shoulder. It was then that the voices were heard. As the men watched, two Kraut guards suddenly appeared, their rifles slung over their shoulders. They seemed to be having a casual conversation. Then without warning, the two guards stopped directly in front of where the men were hiding.

"Fritz, I can't wait to return to camp. How long before the truck comes by to pick us up?"

Reaching inside his coat pocket, Fritz pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one. He offered the pack to his friend who declined. "They should be at the designated place in about an hour, Hans, so we can't rest very long." He lit his cigarette and took a drag. He smiled. "I'm glad things have been quiet tonight."

"Ja," Hans replied with a chuckle. "The last thing we need as we are off-duty is for any sabotage to take place. We don't need to be stuck doing paperwork this late."

Fritz took another drag. "I know what you mean, Hans," he said. He checked his watch. "We'd better get going. We should make it with fifteen minutes to spare." The two men then began walking away. After about almost ten minutes, Kinch came out from hiding looking in the direction the two guards had gone. He glanced at the others.

"It's okay. They're gone. Let's go." He started away with the others close behind.

* * *

Hogan and Milner finally reached their destination with no further delays. Looking around cautiously, Hogan noticed nothing unusual. He glanced over his shoulder at the Captain who had his pistol in one hand, and a flashlight in the other. The Colonel looked at his watch. "We've still got three minutes to go. Keep an eye open for a signal which will be two flashes followed by one and then two more. Our response will be two flashes, then one followed by one more. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Milner replied nervously. He was anxious for this part to be over so he could do what he had to do. He fought to keep control of his emotions. Suddenly, something caught his attention to his left. "Colonel, look," he whispered, pointing.

Hogan looked where the Captain was pointing and saw it; two flashes followed by one and then two more. "Give the reply," he ordered. Milner did as he was instructed before putting the flashlight in his satchel. He then followed Hogan out into a small clearing and were met by the most beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed woman Milner had ever seen. Hogan looked her directly in the eyes.

"The moon is bright tonight," he said.

"Only when the stars are shining brightly," she replied.

"Athena?"

"Yes. Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan grinned while looking the woman up and down approvingly. "I'll say one thing. The underground's got great taste in operatives."

Athena smiled as a touch of crimson appeared on her cheeks. She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a large folded manila envelope that apparently had something thick inside. "This is part one of the information, Colonel. How soon can you secure the other two parts and relay the information to London?"

"I've got two teams out in addition to us. One is going to each of the other locations. With luck we should have all three parts later tonight. But you'd better get going. And be careful. We noticed a pair of Kraut guards pass by while on our way here."

Hogan handed the envelope to Milner who stuffed it in the satchel. He gave a final look at Athena.

"You be careful as well, Colonel. Goodbye." Athena was suddenly gone as quickly as she appeared.

Hogan glanced at Milner. "Okay, let's get back to camp," he said. He walked past the Captain and started to lead the way back to Stalag 13 when the hairs on his neck bristled with a warning. He was about to turn when he felt a pistol pressed against the back of his head.

"Put your hands up slowly, Colonel," Milner ordered in a calm, cold voice. Hogan did as he was instructed. The Captain snatched the Colonel's weapon from his hand.

"I wondered when you would make your move, Milner," Hogan sneered. "I assume you're going to kill me. But until you do, just answer a question. Why?"

"Because I must protect your men from you, Colonel. You're a danger to them."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as he tried to process what he had just heard. "A danger to my men? What are you talking about?" He figured if he could just keep the lines of communication open, maybe, just maybe, he could talk his way out of whatever the Captain had planned.

"Your only interest is yourself, Colonel. You got an underground agent killed. You got Sergeant Olsen injured. You're reckless and deliberately put your men in dangerous situations to make yourself look good to others. You must be stopped. And I am going to save your men by stopping you just like I stopped Lt. Barnes."

"Your commanding officer? But he was killed in an accident with a hand grenade." Hogan heard Milner chuckle.

"That was no accident. I punished him for his abuse of his men. Just like I punished Colonel Baines and Colonel Baldwin. Oh, they weren't my commanding officers, but they abused those under their command and had to be taught a lesson."

"You mean you killed them as well?"

"I did. But with Baines and Baldwin I had to take any suspicion off me so I made sure others took the blame for the deaths. I have to admit, Colonel, that I was greatly relieved when those who took the blame were executed for what I did. It meant I was in the clear. And that, my dear Colonel Hogan, brings us to you."

"And just how do you plan to kill me if I may ask?" Hogan's mind was racing. There was no doubt now that the Captain was insane; dangerously insane.

"I am going to make it appear as if you died from a hand grenade going off."

"You will never get away with it," Hogan told him. "My men are already suspicious of you."

"I know. Especially that LeBeau. That's why after I dispose of you I am getting out of Germany."

Hogan licked his dry lips. He considered trying a surprise attack on the Captain but with the gun pressed against his head he figured he would probably be shot before he could succeed. He was hoping the Captain could be reasoned with. "Look, Captain. I'm sure we can work this out. All you have to do is put the gun down, and then we can talk about what I can do to change my ways. What do you say?"

There was a long moment of silence. Then, Hogan felt the pressure of the pistol removed from against the back of his head. He let out a deep breath and started to turn when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and saw stars before his eyes. He fell to his knees and put a hand to his temple before finally falling sideways onto the ground as everything went black.


	16. Chapter 16The Final Victim

**Chapter 16---The Final Victim**

Milner stood over the unconscious body of Hogan with a smirk. Reaching inside his satchel he pulled out the pineapple grenade and stroked it lovingly. He then tossed the satchel and Hogan's weapon on the ground nearby. "I'll say goodbye, Colonel Hogan." He then started slowly backing up knowing he had to be at least thirty feet away before pulling the pin and tossing the grenade in the Colonel's direction.

"**MILNER!**" someone shouted.

Looking up, the Captain saw Kinch, followed by LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter heading in his direction. He turned and fled into the woods. Kinch glanced at the others. "Stay with Colonel Hogan!" he shouted over his shoulder as he pursued the Captain.

The other three knelt beside Hogan and Newkirk pressed two fingers against his neck, and breathed a sigh of relief at finding one, steady and strong. "He's alive," he said as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going, mon ami?" asked LeBeau nervously.

"I'm gonna see if I can give Kinch a hand with that bastard," he explained checking his weapon. "That Captain's bloody crackers and Kinch might need help. Stay with the Gov'nor." Newkirk then took off in the direction he had seen Kinch disappear.

Carter and LeBeau carefully and gently rolled Hogan over onto his back which caused a moan from the injured man's lips.

"Colonel Hogan," LeBeau said placing a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "Colonel, can you hear me? It's LeBeau."

Hogan moaned again, fighting to open his eyes.

Just then the sound of a gunshot shattered the otherwise still night. Both men looked around to see from where the sound had come from. A cold chill permeated their bodies when they realized it came from the direction Kinch and Newkirk had gone.

Opening his eyes slowly, Hogan groaned and winced when he touched the back of his head and felt the lump that was forming. His men helped him sit up. Closing his eyes, he shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. After a few minutes he looked at each of his men. "What was that noise I heard?" he asked gingerly touching the back of his head.

"It was a gunshot, Colonel," Carter replied hesitantly.

Hogan suddenly looked around. "Where's Kinch and Newkirk?" he asked as he struggled to regain his feet. LeBeau picked up and handed Hogan his weapon while Carter grabbed the satchel and put it over his shoulder. Hogan noticed LeBeau's nervousness. "LeBeau, answer me. Where are Kinch and Newkirk? Where?"

"They went after the Capitaine, mon Colonel."

They were interrupted by another gunshot coming from the same direction. Hogan motioned with his weapon for the others to follow him. He had a sense of apprehension and dread that something was horribly wrong. He quickened his pace despite the wooziness he was feeling. Right now he was running on adrenaline.

They soon came upon a clearing and paused at the sight which met their eyes. Milner and Kinch were both on the ground with Newkirk cradling Kinch's head. Hearing sounds behind him he looked around and noticed Hogan, LeBeau and Carter. They noticed tears rolling down Newkirk's face.

"NO!" Hogan shouted as he bolted forward and knelt beside Newkirk. "Oh God, no! Kinch!" He touched the front of Kinch's black turtleneck and pulled his hand away and saw it covered with blood; there was also the bullet hole in the center of his chest. Hogan could tell the wound would be fatal. Kinch was still breathing, but his breath was shallow and his face showing the pain he was in. Hogan, as gently as he could, relieved Newkirk and cushioned the radioman's head in his lap. Kinch grimacing with the movement, settled down after a while. His eyes looked up into Hogan's brown ones and saw the pain, grief, and despair in them. He smiled.

"I'm sorry, sir," Newkirk replied, still on one knee, his weapon dangling from his hand. "By the time I got here Kinch was already down. I saw Milner getting ready to pull the pin from the grenade and toss it in your direction, so I shot 'im. He's dead, sir. I checked."

"And the grenade?" asked Hogan in a strained voice as his eyes were brimming.

"I have it, Colonel," the Englander replied holding it up in his other hand.

Nodding, Hogan's attention returned to Kinch. "Take it easy, Kinch. We're gonna get you back to camp and have Wilson fix you up," Hogan lied. "You'll be as good as new before you know it."

"You…all right….Colonel…?" Kinch struggled to get the words out.

"I'm fine. But never mind me. Concentrate on yourself. You listen to me. You're gonna be fine. Just fine."

"Not nice…to lie…to your…second." Kinch's voice was becoming weaker. "Don't…blame…yourself, Colonel. Not…your…fault…did what…I…had to do. Would…do it…again…"

"Shhhh. Don't talk, Kinch. Save your strength."

Kinch looked at Newkirk. "Peter…"

Newkirk took a deep breath and looked into his friend's eyes. "Yeah, mate?" he asked his voice breaking.

"You…LeBeau…Carter…take care of…the Colonel…look after him…and each other…for me….all of you best…friends I…ever had…"

Newkirk patted his shoulder. "Don't you worry none, mate. We'll look after each other and the Gov'nor. I give you me word."

Kinch then looked back at Hogan. "Don't be…sad…Colonel…thanks for letting…me be…part…of things…wouldn't have….missed it…for…anything…." Kinch winced again then went limp.

"Oh God no!" Hogan cried. "NO! Kinch!" He gently shook the radioman's body but with no response. "Kinch!" Then, Hogan gently closed Kinch's vacant and unseeing eyes and bowed his head.

LeBeau and Carter stood in the background; LeBeau's hand covering his mouth as he mourned the death of his friend. He didn't bother wiping away the tears rolling down his cheeks. Carter, on the other hand, sobbed uncontrollably. He leaned on the Frenchman who did his best to comfort him in spite of his own runaway emotions.

Hogan carefully laid Kinch's head on the ground and pinched the bridge of his nose. He realized just how much he actually depended on Kinch for everything. He was the one who kept him on track and was always there when he needed a sounding board. He was his confidant when he needed someone to talk to. Kinch was the one who always kept things running smoothly when he was incapacitated in some way. Kinch was the one he relied on more than the others for many things. But now Kinch was dead. What was he going to do without him. Hogan looked around when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Newkirk looking at him with red, wet eyes.

"Colonel," he said gently. "We can't stay here. Those shots might have attracted somebody."

The Colonel stared blankly at Newkirk for a long minute before he could find his voice again. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Newkirk, you and LeBeau dispose of Milner's body. Bury it so deep nobody will ever find it. After that's done, we have to get Kinch back to camp where he can have a proper burial."

The Englander didn't seem to understand what Hogan was doing. "Colonel, how are we…."

"**Just do what I tell you!**" Hogan raised his voice. A moment later his face and voice softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I have an idea how to explain Kinch's death to Klink. But first we have to dispose of Milner's body. Oh, and Newkirk…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Bury the grenade with him and give me his dog tags."

"Yes, sir. Louie, give me a hand."

"Oui. Right away," LeBeau, feeling faint at all the blood, was grateful to do something so he wouldn't have to look at it. While they were doing that, Carter walked up beside Hogan and got down on one knee. He put a hand on Hogan's shoulder as the Colonel continued to stare at Kinch's face, looking so peaceful in death.

Hogan glanced over at the young Sergeant as if seeing him for the first time. "What am I gonna do without him, Carter? I never realized exactly how much I actually relied on him. I should have done something. I should have stopped Milner before…I should have seen this coming." Carter could see the self-loathing, the pain and the grief in his commander's eyes and knew immediately Hogan was doing exactly what Kinch didn't want him to do; Hogan was blaming himself.

"Colonel, will you listen to yourself? You can't blame yourself for what happened. You had no way of knowing Milner was dangerous or exactly how dangerous he was."

"You're wrong about that, Carter," Hogan replied, his voice barely above a whisper. "LeBeau told me of his suspicions about Milner. My gut kept telling me there was something wrong. But I didn't follow my gut feeling, and Kinch paid for it with his life. So you see, Carter, it is my fault Kinch is dead. I allowed it to happen."

"You didn't allow anything to happen, sir. You had nothing to go on. Heck, we cleared him and so did London. There was no evidence of anything. You can't blame yourself when there was nothing to indicate anything was wrong. Besides, didn't Kinch say for you not to blame yourself? He didn't blame you and neither do we. We're in a dangerous job doing what we do. One of us or all of us could be killed at anytime. Besides, didn't you hear Kinch tell you he'd do it again if he had to? Colonel, he died doing what he wanted to do. You didn't ask him to go after the Captain. He chose to do it because he knew he had to. Heck, Colonel, we'd all give our lives for you. What are you gonna do for pete sake? Blame yourself for every death that takes place?"

Hogan looked at Carter again. "It doesn't change anything, Carter. Kinch is still dead and he shouldn't be. And he wouldn't be if I had been doing my job as I should have. It's my job to protect the men under my command. And I let you all down. I let Kinch down. I let him down and he's dead."

LeBeau and Newkirk rejoined Hogan and Carter. The Englander handed Hogan the Captain's dog tags. Hogan looked up.

"We found a downed tree and rolled it aside and buried the Captain. Then rolled the tree back over the grave, sir. Nobody will be able to find it."

Not responding, Hogan slowly stood up. "Newkirk, you and Carter help carry Kinch's body. LeBeau, I want you to bring up the rear and keep an eye out while I stay in front. Let's go."

Gently Newkirk picked up Kinch under the arms while Carter grabbed his legs. With Hogan leading the way and the Frenchman bringing up the rear, it was a sad and solemn group of prisoners who made their way back to camp. Each man lost in his own thoughts and memories.

LeBeau couldn't believe his friend was dead. Kinch was one of the gentlest men he had ever known despite being a former golden gloves boxer. He was also a quiet, private man who was quick to defend his friends, but was willing to help anybody who needed help. Mostly, LeBeau was worried about the Colonel. He relied so much on Kinch and now Kinch was gone. He would have to keep an eye on Hogan and be there for him.

Newkirk was finding it difficult to believe he was helping carry the body of one of his brothers back to camp to be buried. It wasn't suppose to be this way. When Kinch and Hogan arrived together, the Englander had taken an immediate liking to the tall negro. He was quiet, but very friendly. And like Hogan, Kinch was smart and quick on his feet. And Newkirk realized quickly that he had just as much confidence in Kinch as he did in Hogan in terms of leadership if the Colonel was unavailable for whatever reason. Mostly now Newkirk was worried about his commanding officer. He knew Hogan was taking Kinch's death extremely hard because he relied on him so much without realizing it. He had promised Kinch he would look after the Colonel and the others for him. And that was one promise he would go to the grave keeping.

Carter chewed on his lower lip to keep it from trembling. He couldn't believe what had transpired in a few short hours. He had liked and admired Kinch so much. Kinch never picked on him and always looked out for him. In fact, Carter considered Kinch a good friend. Why did he have to die? It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair to Carter. A good man like Kinch didn't deserve to be dead because a loose cannon like Captain Milner wanted to kill Colonel Hogan. Carter swallowed hard as he thought of the man in front of him. The man who felt responsible. But in Carter's eyes, Hogan was not to blame, but if he could just find a way to help his Colonel see and accept that. Carter promised himself he would be a better person; a person that the Colonel could lean on in his grief.

Hogan fought to keep his mind focused on being alert in order to avoid any patrols. But he periodically found his mind wandering to the loss of the man he considered his best friend in addition to being the best second-in-command he'd ever had. He was his right-hand man. Despite having the other three Hogan felt completely lost without Kinch. What would he do without him? How could he continue without him? Kinch was so much more than his right-hand man. His expertise on the radio was invaluable both to Hogan and the operation. What would he do now? He knew Kinch had been training Richard Baker on the radio and considered him a quick learner. But there was nobody like Kinch. To Hogan, he was irreplaceable.

_I let you down, Kinch, _Hogan thought._ I let you down and you paid the ultimate price for it. Could Milner, in his twisted mind, have been right after all? Was I reckless in handling things, and caused you to get killed?_ _Can you forgive me? I don't see how you could when I can't forgive myself. _


	17. Chapter 17Hogan's Plan

**Chapter 17---Hogan's Plan**

"Colonel, what happened? What's wrong?" Olsen asked when he saw the distraught expressions of the four men who had cleaned up and climbed into the barracks. Olsen figured Kinch was below contacting London. But what about Captain Milner? And to Olsen the men looked distraught, but the Colonel looked completely shattered. He figured something had gone wrong. Hogan collapsed onto the bench and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk, still dazed, sat down without saying anything. Olsen approached the men. "What happened out there?" he asked. "Where's Captain Milner? Is he below with Kinch?"

Finally, it was Newkirk who realized somebody was talking to them. Looking up, he stared at Olsen with a blank expression, but the Sergeant noticed the Englander's eyes were red and wet. He suddenly realized that the eyes of the others including the Colonel had been red and wet, as if they had been crying.

"Kinch is dead, mate," Newkirk explained in a strained voice. "So is that bastard Milner."

Everybody started asking questions at once. Olsen was shocked. "Dead? What do you mean dead? Newkirk, that isn't funny," he said seriously.

"It wasn't meant to be funny," LeBeau chimed in. "Capitaine Milner shot and killed Kinch while trying to murder the Colonel."

Olsen slowly sank down onto the bench, stunned. "How? What happened?" he asked again in a soft voice.

It was then that Hogan opened his eyes and raised his head. Unable to tolerate all the talking at once anymore, he shouted "QUIET!!!" at the top of his lungs. He regretted it almost as soon as the word left his lips. The silence in the barracks after the Colonel's outburst was deafening. Hogan let out a deep breath. "Explanations can come later," he said in an emotion-filled voice. "First we have to explain Kinch's death, Milner's escape, and still keep Klink's no escape record in tack." Hogan massaged his forehead. He was having a difficult time keeping his mind focused. But he had to, for now anyway, keeping control of his emotions for the good of the operation and the lives of over twelve hundred prisoners. He would grieve later. He looked at the remaining members of his team

"You said in the woods that you had an idea, mon Colonel? What do you need us to do?" asked a grieving LeBeau.

"What I'm gonna ask of you is gonna be difficult because it involves using Kinch's body and bringing it up here into the barracks. Newkirk, I want you and Carter to go below and dress Kinch in his uniform. But before you do that, there's something I need you to do first, Newkirk."

* * *

Hogan didn't like this part of his plan. In fact, he hated it. He hated himself for doing it; but there was no other way.

_Kinch, my good friend, please forgive me for using you this way. I hope you will understand I don't have any choice, _Hogan told himself as he waited for Carter and Newkirk to come from below. He continued to pace back and force. LeBeau, still seated on the bench, watched his commanding officer pace, knowing Hogan was tearing himself apart inside not only over Kinch's death, but for what he was about to do to his friend.

"Colonel, don't do this to yourself. You have no choice. We all see that. I am sure Kinch would not object to helping this way if it means saving others."

Hogan, still pacing, glanced over at LeBeau. "Kinch might not object, LeBeau, but that doesn't make it right. Also, I feel like I'm abusing him by doing this."

"Don't look at it that way, Colonel," LeBeau said. "I'm sure Kinch would understand. In fact, I'm sure he would approve knowing he would be saving lives."

Hogan paused in his pacing this time and looked at LeBeau. He was about to answer him when the lower bunk rose and the ladder dropped. He saw the top of Newkirk's head and glanced over at Baker. "Baker, give Newkirk a hand please."

"Yes, sir," the young Sergeant replied grimly. He approached the tunnel entrance and saw Newkirk standing close to the upper rung of the ladder holding on with one hand while with his other, he was holding onto Kinch's arm. Together, he and Newkirk above with Carter below, manipulated Kinch's body into the barracks. Hogan shut his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't sure he could go through with this. There had to be another way. But his mind just wouldn't function. Also, he knew there was no time to come up with something else before morning roll call. He opened his eyes again.

"Where do you want us to put him, Colonel?" asked Newkirk, his voice barely above a whisper.

Hogan looked at the body of his second-in-command. He was now back in his regular uniform with one exception. The front of his pea green jacket was soaked with blood and there was a bullet hole in the same area as the original shot. Hogan took a deep breath. _Please forgive me, Kinch. _"Lay him down on the floor and make it appear he had fallen there after being shot." Newkirk and Baker did as they were instructed. Carter, meanwhile, climbed into the barracks. He struck the hidden mechanism and let the ladder rise and lower bunk drop over the opening.

Hogan removed part of the seat of one of the wooden benches and removed a German lugar. He handed it to LeBeau, then got down on his knees and cradled Kinch's head in his lap, getting blood on his shirt and not caring. "LeBeau, go into my quarters, keep the light off, crack open the window and fire that lugar. Then immediately shut the window, come back in here and drop the gun on the floor near me. Hearing the gunshot will bring the guards."

"Oui, Colonel," the Frenchman replied without question. With a lingering look at Kinch, he paled at the sight of the blood. Feeling faint, LeBeau managed to enter Hogan's quarters and close the door. A few minutes later, the sound of a gunshot was heard. LeBeau yanked open the door and ran back out into the common room. He let the lugar drop from his fingers to the floor near Hogan. From his place on the floor, Hogan looked up, tears running down his face.

"Just follow my lead, fellas," he said to the men hoarsely. He knew his last words would not be hard to follow as they were already still in shock and grieving, himself included. As they waited for the guards sure to come, Hogan gazed into the face of his friend. "Kinch, you should have just let Milner get away," he said softly as if his friend was sleeping and he didn't want to wake him. "We could have found a way to explain it to Klink without his record being ruined. Why didn't you just let him get away?" Closing his eyes, Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat and only opened his eyes and glanced around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Carter who was kneeling just behind his Colonel with tears staining his face. Hogan turned his face back to the man in his arms.

The door suddenly banged open and Schultz, followed by fours armed guards, rifles pointed, barged into the barracks.

"What was that?" the obese guard asked, looking quickly around. "What did I just hear?" It was only then that his eyes took in the gruesome sight on the floor before him. His expression changed from one of suspicion to horror. "Colonel Hogan, what happened? What is wrong with Sergeant Kinchloe?" His eyes widened. "Is that blood I see?"

Hogan looked up into Schultz's face, his grief and pain evident. "Schultz, get the Kommandant and Sergeant Wilson," he uttered. "Please. Kinch is dead."

"Dead? Are you sure, Colonel Hogan?"

"Yes. Please, Schultz, just get the Kommandant and then Sergeant Wilson. Don't ask me anymore questions. Not now. Just go."

"Jawohl," Schultz replied, shocked. He turned to one of the guards, a Corporal. "You, go find Sergeant Wilson while I get the Kommandant. You other three stay here." The Corporal hurried away as did Schultz after one last look at the scene in front of him. As the rotund guard reached the Kommandant's quarters he was met by a dressed Kommandant hurrying down the stairs of his quarters.

"Schultz, what was that noise!? It sounded like a gunshot!" Klink bellowed.

"Herr Kommandant, it is terrible!" Schultz muttered. "He's dead!"

"Who's dead? What are you babbling about?"

"There was a shooting in barracks two, Herr Kommandant. And, and, he's dead."

Klink's body stiffened knowing barracks two was Colonel Hogan's barracks. He immediately thought it was Hogan that Schultz was referring to. "Hogan?" he asked in shock.

"No, sir. Sergeant Kinchloe. He's been shot and killed."

"Then what are you standing here for?" Klink asked. "Let's go." The Kommandant hurried in the direction of barracks two with Schultz struggling to keep up with him.

* * *

Hogan was wiping his eyes with the back of one hand when Klink walked into the barracks with a huffing and puffing Schultz behind him. Klink froze at the sight in front of him.

"Colonel Hogan, what happened here?" he asked. "Sergeant Schultz told me…."

The Colonel's eyes, wet, red and blazing, looked up into Klink's face. "Why don't you ask your friendly, neighborhood Gestapo spy, Captain Milner?!" he raged.

"I, I'm afraid I don't understand, Hogan," Klink stammered. "Why would Captain Milner shoot Sergeant Kinchloe?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Hogan looked incredulous. "You really don't."

Klink seemed mystified.

"The first day the Captain came here. I told you he might be a Gestapo agent sent to spy on you. I remember telling you that!"

Klink covered his mouth with a hand. He now remembered Hogan's warning the day he was in his office in the capacity as Senior POW officer in Klink's office. How could he have forgotten that?

"He shot Kinch who jumped in front of me to protect me when I caught the Captain trying to plant a German lugar in our barracks. When he had me and Kinch covered I asked him why was he planting a gun in our barracks, and all he said was that he would claim you were incompetent by allowing us to get a gun. This way you would be relieved of your command for incompetency."

Klink stiffened after hearing Hogan's tale. He saw Hogan pinch the bridge of his nose again and close his eyes.

"Then he said he would have to kill the Colonel and use Kinch as a hostage in order to escape," LeBeau added angrily with tears rolling down his face. He wiped them away, but others replaced them. "But Kinch jumped in front of the Colonel just as the filthy Bosche fired. He then ran away like the filthy coward he is!"

"Bloody murderer!" Nerwkirk chimed in fighting back his tears; but his eyes were bright.

Carter, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket, looked up at the ceiling and swallowed, tears rolling down his cheeks as well.

Just then, the guard Schultz had sent to barracks twelve returned with Sergeant Joe Wilson behind him. The guard was carrying a stretcher and a folded sheet. The camp medic grimly took in the scene in front of him. Hogan looked up and saw the medic.

"Colonel, the guard told me what happened. I'm truly sorry." He approached and knelt beside Hogan who gently laid Kinch's head on the floor. Wilson, laying his medical bag on the floor next to him, pressed two fingers against Kinch's neck and found no pulse. He then removed his stethoscope and checked Kinch's heart and heard nothing. Sighing loudly, the medic dropped his stethoscope back in his bag. "He's dead, Kommandant," Wilson murmured looking up at Klink.

Klink looked at the guard holding the folded stretcher and nodded. The guard approached and, opening the stretcher, laid it flat on the floor. Then, he and Wilson gently lifted Kinch's body placing it on the stretcher while Hogan stood nearby silently watching, grief and pain still etched on his face. The guard helped shake out the white sheet, then he and Wilson covered the body. They both gripped the stretcher and lifted it. Schultz picked up the medic's bag and the lugar from the floor. Wilson looked at Hogan. "I'll bring you his dog tags later, sir." Hogan nodded. Wilson then faced Klink.

"We'll take him to the infirmary, Kommandant." He saw Klink nod again. The two men carried the stretcher out of the barracks. As he followed them, Schultz handed the lugar to Klink. Taking the weapon, Klink slowly approached Hogan who stood stoically with arms wrapped around himself, looking up at the ceiling. He occasionally wiped his face. Kinch dismissed the remaining guards and waited until they had gone. Hogan felt Klink's hand on his shoulder and facing him, noticed the German looked grief-stricken at the loss. The Kommandant's heart did grieve for one of the enemy, but even more for the man standing in front of him. He knew Hogan was shattered and dead inside, so, he selected his words carefully.

"Hogan, for what it's worth, you have my utmost sympathy regarding the death of Sergeant Kinchloe. He was a fine man and a credit to the military. He will be missed here at Stalag 13. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You want to do something for me, Kommandant?" Hogan asked sarcastically. "You can find that murderous bastard and have him arrested, shot, or whatever. I don't care which."

"We'll find him, Hogan," Klink assured him genuinely. He felt partially guilty as Sergeant Kinchloe died protecting Hogan who was trying to keep a Gestapo agent from framing him. Klink felt he owed Hogan something for that. Turning, he started towards the barracks door. Reaching it, he paused and looked back. "Hogan, let me know when you want to hold the memorial service for Sergeant Kinchloe." He left closing the door behind him.

Once they were gone, Hogan collapsed onto the bench, tossed his crush cap on the table and ran his hands over his thick black hair. He then laid his arms on top of the table and laid his forehead on top of his arms.

Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk all sat down beside him. LeBeau rested a hand on the back of the Colonel's neck. He understood that Hogan still hated himself for using his best friend the way he did.

"Kinch would not have minded, mon Colonel. He just helped save over one thousand men."

"LeBeau's right, Gov'nor. Kinch would have given his life to save others. Any of us would do the same."

Carter rested a hand on his commander's shoulder. "You can't keep blaming yourself, sir. Kinch wouldn't want you to. He even asked you to before…"

"CARTER!!!" shouted Newkirk, more loudly than he wanted to. They were all stressed beyond their limits.

Hogan's head shot up at Newkirk's loud voice. Grabbing his crush cap from the table he put it on his head pushing it back, then got to his feet, turned, and walked towards his quarters and entered, slamming the door behind him.

Nobody would be getting much, if any sleep in what was left of this night.


	18. Chapter 18Aftermath of a Loss

**Chapter 18---Aftermath of a Loss**

Alone in his quarters, Hogan turned on the lamp on his desk, and began pacing back and forth again and continued pacing until he felt his legs giving out. Even then he continued pacing; his anger, grief, pain and guilt growing with each moment until he felt he would explode. Suddenly, Hogan stopped pacing and with his arm, swept everything off his desk onto the floor. He began grabbing books, papers, anything he could get his hands on and threw them against the wall. When there was nothing left to throw he grabbed the pillow, blanket, sheet and mattress from his bunk and threw them as well. Then, snatching the pillow off the floor, he slammed it repeatedly on his desk until the stuffing began coming out of it. Even then he continued slamming it on the desk until finally violently throwing it on the floor and sinking to the floor himself, his head buried in his hands.

"Why, Kinch?" Hogan said softly. "You shouldn't have died. I failed you, Kinch. I don't deserve to lead this unit. I can't even protect my men. I don't deserve these eagles on my collar. Captain Milner was right. I am reckless when it comes to my men. I was reckless and it cost you. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you around. You helped me maintain that delicate balance that I need to maintain. You always knew what to say and when to say it. You were always there when I needed to talk to someone. You were my closest friend and I let you down. I didn't protect you. Oh God!" Hogan allowed himself to fall sideways onto the floor and close his eyes. He was so exhausted.

* * *

Hogan jerked his shoulder away when he felt someone shaking him. "Go away," he muttered. "Lemme alone." He felt himself being shaken again.

"Please wake up, Colonel," said a familiar voice. "You and I have to talk."

Hogan's eyes fluttered open and he looked around. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kinch was beside him crouched down on the toes of his shoes. He smiled when he saw Hogan look at him. The Colonel's face slowly broke into a wide grin. He sat up.

"Kinch! You're alive!" Hogan exclaimed, stunned. "But, but how? I thought you were dead."

The smile on Kinch's face faded and became serious. "I am, Colonel. I've come to you in your dream. In fact, I don't have a lot of time. But I needed and wanted to see you one more time and try to be of some help to you." He slowly got to his feet and, pulling out the chair from Hogan's desk, turned it around and sat down, his arms resting on its back. He waited as the Colonel got up and sat on the edge of the bed frame of the lower bunk. Hogan raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean you don't have a lot of time? Kinch, you just got here."

"I have to leave soon and unfortunately, I won't be coming back again, Colonel."

"NO! Kinch, you can't leave again! I just got you back! You can't go!"

* * *

There was a gentle knocking on Hogan's door. When no answer came, the door opened. Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter quietly looked inside. By the light emanating from behind them, they took in the mess in the Colonel's quarters. They were stunned at the sight. They then saw their commanding officer appearing to be asleep on the floor. He was murmuring something unintelligible.

"Blimey," Newkirk muttered softly, looking around. Stepping into the room quietly, he grabbed a blanket from the floor and gently covered Hogan with it making sure not to awaken him. He also turned off the desk lamp. Then, he made his way back to the doorway where the others stood, and together the trio left the small room closing the door. They would make sure nobody disturbed the Colonel while he was sleeping.

* * *

Kinch wished he could have said something to the others before they left the room but his time was short. He turned his attention back to his former commanding officer. "Colonel, you can't blame yourself for what happened to me. I told you, I did what I had to do. I'd do it again if necessary."

Hogan sadly shook his head. "Kinch, why didn't you just let Milner go? We could've covered with Klink. You shouldn't have gone after him."

"I had to, Colonel. Milner was an extremely dangerous man. More dangerous than you even know." He saw Hogan looking at him oddly. "After you and he left, we found the journal. Milner has killed at least five people. Two of them took the blame for his crimes and were executed. You were next on his list. If I had simply let him get away, I'm positive he would have made a reappearance somewhere; possibly when you alone or we as a group, were out on a mission. He would have come after you until he got you. We couldn't allow that to happen."

"Where is this journal?" Hogan asked.

"It's here somewhere in your quarters," Kinch eyed the mess in the small room. "I think I left it on your footlocker before we went after you." Kinch sighed.

Hogan let his dejection, sadness and guilt show. "Kinch, what am I going to do without you? I knew I relied on you, but I never realized just how much until…you know. I don't think I can continue without you here. Captain Milner was right. I am reckless. And it was my recklessness that got you killed. I should have…"

Kinch held up a hand. "Colonel, stop. How can you possibly put any credence in that psycho's words. You are not reckless. In fact, you are the most level headed and compassionate man I have ever known. You are without a doubt the right man to lead this unit, and don't ever doubt that. Sir, you can and will continue without me. Yes, you will miss me, and yes, you will mourn me. But I'll always be here and here." He touched Hogan's head and heart with a finger. He sighed. "I only have a few minutes left. Sir, let me say it was both an honor and a privilege to have served under you and am proud to have called you my friend. I wouldn't have missed any of this for the world. Thank you."

Hogan sensed his friend was preparing to leave.

"Kinch, can't you stay a bit longer? There's so much I wish to say to you."

Kinch smiled warmly. "Colonel, you don't have to say anything else. I know what's in your heart. Always have." Kinch slowly got to his feet and stood with his arms hanging at his sides. "Colonel, I have to leave now. But remember, I'll always be nearby. And when you feel somebody watching you, it'll be me."

Hogan quickly got up and faced his friend. "Kinch, please. Don't go!" Hogan saw his friend's image starting to fade.

"Colonel Hogan!" Kinch's voice was fading also. When he saw Hogan looking at him, he came to attention and smartly saluted. Hogan sharply returned the salute as Kinch continued to fade until he was gone. Hogan allowed his arm to drop listlessly at his side. Swallowing hard, he looked towards the heavens.

"Goodbye, Kinch," he whispered.

* * *

Hogan awoke with a start. He looked around his room. "Kinch?" he said. He sat up allowing the blanket to fall off his shoulder. Not seeing or hearing anything, Hogan tossed off the blanket and slowly got to his feet. All was quiet outside his door. Turning on the desk lamp, he looked around his room and saw the mess he had created. He felt Kinch's presence in the room and sighed. Had he been imagining Kinch had appeared to him to say goodbye? Not sure, Hogan looked upward. "Kinch, I will miss you, and will definitely mourn you. But I promise you I will do my best to not let you down, ever." Hogan suddenly felt the warmth of a presence engulf him as if giving its assurance he was doing the right thing not only for the others, but for himself. Hogan felt Kinch smiling down on him and took solace from it.

Then, the officer began picking up the things he had thrown about the room and quietly began putting them back where they belonged. It took him quite awhile to clean up, but eventually he finished including putting the mattress back on the lower bunk and fixing it up again. The pillow was a complete loss and he threw it in his wastebasket. He figured he'd finagle another one out of Klink later. He finally picked up the blanket from the floor and spotted the journal. He strangely recalled Kinch telling him the journal was somewhere in his quarters. Tossing the blanket on the lower bunk, Hogan picked it up, sat down on the bed and, opening the journal, began to read.

* * *

The morning found Hogan still reading Captain Milner's journal. The Colonel had been unnerved by what he had read concerning not only Milner's own commanding officer, Lieutenant Barnes, but two other officers he hadn't even served under, Colonels Goodwin and Baines. He had also read about the two men who had been executed for two of the crimes perpetrated by Milner. Hogan knew the names and records of those two men would have to be cleared. Then, Hogan came to the part of the journal concerning himself. He couldn't believe what the Captain had written about him. He had twisted everything he had noticed and found out about him. Hogan realized Kinch had been right. Milner was indeed a psycho; or more appropriately what was known as a self-appointed Angel of Death. And apparently was an expert at covering his intentions so nobody would even be suspicious. The Colonel continued reading.

He had just finished reading when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said closing the journal. Looking around he saw the door open and Newkirk look in. The Englander looked just as exhausted as Hogan. He noticed the Colonel holding the journal in his hands.

"How are you this morning, Colonel?" he asked quietly.

Hogan slowly got to his feet, and approached his desk noticing the chair had been pulled out and turned around; it's back facing the bed. The Colonel knew he hadn't turned the chair that way. Hogan was puzzled but didn't react mainly because he couldn't explain it even to himself. He looked at Newkirk. "A bit better than yesterday, but not much."

"We were kinda worried last night when LeBeau, Carter and me looked in on you after we heard you tearin' up your quarters. You made quite a mess, sir. I covered you with the blanket and turned off the desk lamp as you were sleepin'. But you appeared to be talkin' in your sleep, sir."

"I was?" Hogan raised his eyebrows. "What was I saying?"

Newkirk shrugged. "Don't rightly know, Gov'nor. Couldn't make it out." He licked his dry lips. "I see you found the journal. I took it you read it or at least part of it, sir."

"I just finished it when you knocked. It seems Captain Milner was an Angel of Death."

"You're being kind, Colonel. I'd rather think of him as being ruddy crackers, beggin' the Colonel's pardon."

Hogan didn't respond. Newkirk was right in a manner of speaking. Taking a deep breath, he looked the Englander directly in the eyes. "Newkirk, let me ask you a direct question. And please, give me an honest answer, not one you think I want to hear. Can you do that?"

Without hesitation, Newkirk gave a positive answer. Seeing his commander hesitate a bit, Newkirk tilted his head to the side with narrowed eyes. "What's troubling you, sir?"

The Colonel sighed wearily. "In your opinion, Newkirk, was I reckless in my actions by not following my gut instinct and LeBeau's suspicions and not doing something about Captain Milner thus allowing Kinch to end up dead because of it?"

Closing the door, Newkirk looked at Hogan, his eyes still narrowed. "Is that what you think, Gov'nor? That you caused Kinch's death by not doing something 'bout the Captain from the start when you had a feeling?" Hogan didn't reply. Newkirk, without hesitation, looked the Colonel directly in the eyes. "You asked me to be honest so I'll give you me honest answer. No, sir I don't. And neither do LeBeau and Andrew, nor anybody else. I mean, how could you possibly know about this guy? Sure you had a gut feelin' and all, but gut feelin' ain't proof, sir. Sure we checked him out and so did London. No-one's really to blame, sir. That bastard was just too good at coverin' his ass, if you'll pardon me expression. But as far as you being reckless, Colonel…" Newkirk shook his head. "No, sir. Never. You're too good an officer and a leader for that. And you care. Sometimes too much. But that's what makes you the person you are, and the one man I'd follow into hell even if it meant I wasn't comin' back. So would everybody in this camp."

The Englander noticed Hogan was deeply moved by what he had said. The Colonel rested a hand on Newkirk's shoulder and for the first time allowed a small smile to appear. "Thanks, Newkirk. Let's go in the other room. We not only have to plan Kinch's memorial and funeral, but I have to come up with an explanation for the Gestapo as I'm sure Klink will contact them since I told him Milner was a Gestapo spy."

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied sticking his hands in his pants pockets and followed Hogan out into the common room.

* * *

Colonel Klink sat behind his desk staring at the paperwork in front of him. He was still in shock over the events of the day before. Sergeant Kinchloe didn't deserve what was done to him, Klink told himself. _It's bad enough to be murdered, he thought. But by a member of your own military who turns out to be a Gestapo spy sent probably by Major Hochstetter? _Klink didn't get much sleep the remainder of the night, and he was positive Hogan probably didn't get much either if any at all. He felt badly for Hogan at this moment. While Klink knew it was true that Hogan was without a doubt, the most exasperating, irritating and smug individual he had ever met, he did care very deeply about the men under him. And to see Hogan as shattered and distressed as he had, made him feel compassion for the man who was an enemy.

When Klink got to his office this morning, the first thing he had done was call General Burkhalter's office leaving a message for the General to call him as soon as he came into his office, and that it was urgent. He also left a similar message with the Gestapo. All he could do now was wait.

* * *

Hogan poured himself a cup of leftover cold coffee and took a drink. He made a face immediately.

"I'm sorry, Colonel," LeBeau apologized starting to get up. "I'll make a fresh pot right away."

Hogan motioned for him to sit down. "I'll live," he replied. He sat down at the table where LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter were already seated. The common room was unusually quiet for the obvious reason. Nobody felt like saying much if anything at all. Hogan looked over his shoulder until his eyes fell on the person he was looking for. "Sergeant Baker. Please join us at the table."

Sergeant Richard Baker had been laying on his side on his bunk and looked up. "Yes, sir." He slowly got to his feet and joined the others at the table. Looking at each man, Hogan saw he had everybody's attention.

"There are some things we need to address before we plan Kinch's memorial and funeral," he began slowly, tapping his fingers against the coffee cup, the journal beside him, his elbow resting on top of it. "First, Sergeant Richard Baker, you will be our new radioman."

Baker swallowed nervously. "But, sir. Wouldn't you feel better having somebody who's more experienced to replace Kinch? I mean, he's been training me, but relieving him is not the same thing."

"I realize that, Sergeant. But Kinch told me several times that you were good and learned quickly. I understand you aren't as proficient in some things as Kinch was, but I have faith you will not only do a fine job, but faith **in** you as well that with time, you will become proficient if the other areas as well."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I will give you my best effort and make Kinch and you proud of me."

"Baker, we're already proud of you and grateful for your help in our operation. I know you'll only get better." Hogan allowed a slight smile to appear which put Baker at ease a bit. He then sighed. "Okay. Baker, I want you to contact Bluebird, give him Captain Milner's description and find out if he knows of any Gestapo spies who fit Milner's description who have been missing for awhile. Tell him it's urgent. If they don't, then contact London and do the same thing. Newkirk, I want you and LeBeau to go through our files and check the same information. We need someone who fits the Captain's description we can use."

"Why are we looking for someone who fits Milner's description, Colonel?" asked Carter.

Hogan looked at the young Sergeant. "Because Klink will have to contact General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter. Since it's been established that Milner's a Gestapo spy, I want to be able to give them someone they'll never find. Now go." LeBeau, Newkirk, and Baker got up and hurried to perform their assigned tasks. The trio were actually grateful to have something to do to take their minds off what they were feeling and would occupy their minds.

Hogan shoved his coffee cup aside unable to drink anymore of the bad tasting cold coffee. He noticed Carter, his chin resting in his hands, elbows on the table, looking at him.

"Is there something you need me to do, Colonel" he asked.

"No, Carter," Hogan replied. "But there is something I need to ask you."

"Sure. What is it?"

Hogan hesitated for a moment. Finally, he asked Carter the same question he had asked Newkirk.


	19. Chapter 19Playing the Game Despite Ev

**Chapter 19---Playing the Game Despite Everything**

Carter looked at his commanding officer, eyes wide and head raised. "Are you kidding me, Colonel?" he asked.

Hogan, sighing, ran his hands down his face. "No, Carter, I'm not."

"Gosh, no, Colonel," Carter replied without hesitation. "No way. You're the best commanding officer a guy could have. How could you even think something like that?" Suddenly, Carter's eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. Is this got something to do with what Captain Milner wrote about you in his journal, Colonel?"

Hogan didn't respond. But from the look in his eyes, Carter knew he was right.

"Colonel, how could you even think what that guy believed about you is true? You're the best, boy. I mean sir. Nobody would believe that about you, Colonel. Golly, everybody here knows how much you care about them. Besides, if what that Captain said was true, don't you think people would know it before now?"

"Kinch wasn't dead before now, though," Hogan said softly.

"Doesn't matter, sir. You're not reckless. No way. And you'd better believe me."

Hogan smiled. He reached out a hand and squeezed the back of the young Sergeant's neck. "I do, Carter. And thank you."

Carter smiled, embarrassed, and hung his head. "Aw shucks, Colonel," he uttered childishly. He then looked at Hogan.

"Uh, Carter, let's just keep this between us, okay?"

"Okay," replied Carter looking Hogan directly in the face. Hogan smiled again.

Just then, the lower bunk in the corner of the room raised and the ladder dropped. With Hogan and Carter looking, Baker quickly climbed up the ladder and stepped over the bed frame; he looked excited. He was followed by Newkirk and LeBeau who were also grinning like Cheshire cats. LeBeau struck the hidden mechanism, and as the ladder rose and lower bunk dropped, he joined the others at the table.

"What did you find?" Hogan asked his eyes shifting from man to man.

With a big grin, Baker handed the Colonel a folded paper torn from clipboard. Hogan unfolded it and read it; a wide smile appearing. He looked up at Baker. "Is Bluebird sure about this?"

"Yes, sir," Baker replied. "I had him double check it just to be sure. This guy was sent by Major Hochstetter about two years ago that time Klink was suspected of being a saboteur. We managed to discredit the guy and sent him to London afterwards and convinced Hochstetter the guy had turned traitor."

Carter appeared confused. "Who was that?"

"This was a few days before you got here, Carter," Hogan explained. "This guy was a Captain with the Gestapo by the name of Johann Berger. Old Hochstetter sent him here to spy on Klink who Hochstetter suspected at the time of sabotage when we blew up the Schweinfurt bridge. I have to admit his physical description is very close to that of Captain Milner with a few minor exceptions. But they can be explained by saying Captain Berger had plastic surgery to slightly alter his appearance before he returned."

"Sounds brilliant to me, Colonel," said Newkirk. "Just one small problem though."

Hogan looked Newkirk knowing what he was going to ask. "What do we say is the reason Captain Berger was here if he supposedly had turned traitor and disappeared."

"Right, sir."

"I think I've got that covered," Hogan replied. "All I have to do is convince Klink, Burkhalter and mainly Hochstetter." Hogan then sighed wearily. "I'll also talk to Klink and tell him we want to hold Kinch's funeral in forty-eight hours. It should take that long to close out this nightmare of Captain Milner."

* * *

Klink was still seated at his desk staring into space when there was a knock on his door. He quickly snatched up his pen and began signing reports. "Come in," he announced. He looked up as the door opened and saw Hogan enter and close the door behind him.

"Colonel Hogan," Klink, now relaxing seeing it was Hogan, laid down his pen and folded his hands on top of his desk giving his complete attention to the Senior POW officer who, to Klink, looked totally exhausted and weary; the pain still evident in his eyes. "What can I do for you?" he asked gently.

Hogan saluted Klink sloppily. "Can I speak with you for a moment, Kommandant?" he asked.

"Of course, Hogan. Please, have a seat."

Hogan sat down in the chair facing the Kommandant's desk, tossing his crush cap onto the spike of the pickelhaube sitting on the on the corner of Klink's desk.(1) Crossing his legs, Hogan looked at his hands.

"How are you doing, Hogan?" Klink asked, genuine concern showing. "Are you all right?"

Looking at Klink, Hogan saw the Kommandant was genuinely concerned and worried about him, and the American was deeply touched by Klink's concern. But right now, he was on a mission.

"Kommandant, I think there is something you should know about Captain Milner that I only realized myself a few minutes ago. I would have realized it sooner, but my mind hasn't been functioning right recently."

"And what is that, Hogan?

"It finally dawned on me that Captain Milner looked familiar to me when I first met him, but I couldn't place him."

"But you have now?"

"Yes, sir. Do you remember Captain Johann Berger?"

Hogan noticed Klink's expression change and his body stiffen hearing the Gestapo Captain's name. Klink slowly got to his feet, staring at the American the entire time. "Hogan, are you trying to tell me that Captain Milner was really Captain Johann Berger of the Gestapo?"

"Yes, sir."

"But, but, Captain Milner didn't look like Captain Berger that much," Klink replied waving his hands.

"Plastic surgery can do wonders changing a person's appearance even just slightly, sir. I'm surprised with your keen powers of observation you didn't notice."

Klink tried hiding the fact that he hadn't noticed. Walking over to his liquor cabinet, he poured two glasses of brandy and carried them back to his desk, handing one to Hogan. "Of course I noticed it," he lied. "I just thought maybe I was wrong when I saw him, that's all. After all, it'd been awhile since I saw Captain Berger." He took a sip of brandy as he started to sit down again. "Why are you telling me this anyway, Hogan?"

Taking a sip of brandy himself, Hogan paused for a moment before answering. Oddly, he felt a familiar presence near him and at first, he thought it might be from the brandy, but quickly realized he'd only had a sip, and allowed a faint smile to appear. "I just thought you should know before you contact General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter, sir."

"I've already phoned both General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter, Hogan. I'm waiting for them to get back to me. Oh, before I forget. I decided under the circumstances it would be better for you and your men if I forgo roll call today and just have Sergeant Schultz do a head count instead."

Hogan was touched. Apparently Klink was doing everything he could to make things easier for him and the men at this time. He took another sip of brandy. "Thank you, Kommandant. The men and I appreciate it."

"I just feel under the circumstances it's the least I can do until a sufficient amount of time has passed."

"Yes, sir." Hogan didn't know how much more of Klink's considerate behavior he could stomach even though he was grateful. He finished his brandy and put the empty glass on the desk. "One last thing, sir. The men and I have decided we would like to have the funeral for Sergeant Kinchloe forty-eight hours from today, if that's all right with you, sir. Of course you, Sergeant Schultz, and any of the guards who wish to attend are invited."

"Thank you, Hogan. I will pass the word along to Schultz and the guards. But why forty-eight hours if I may ask? I would have thought you'd want to have it sooner."

"We thought about that, sir. But once Major Hochstetter finds out Captain Berger was back, he's going to be all over this place. I'd rather not have him here during Kinch's funeral if you don't mind. He'd just be a disruption, and Kinch doesn't deserve that."

Klink nodded his head in agreement. "I understand. Very well, Hogan. Now, unless there's something else…" Before he could finish the telephone rang. He picked up the receiver. "Colonel Klink speaking. Heil Hitler." Klink's face suddenly looked strained. "Yes, Major Hochstetter. You got the message correct. But I now have some additional information, sir. Colonel Hogan just told me he realized that he recognized Captain Milner as Gestapo Captain Johann Berger. Why didn't he recognize him before? Well sir, considering what happened Colonel Hogan wasn't thinking too clearly and he forgot. Yes, sir, I thought he looked familiar as well but I couldn't place him earlier." His eyes looked in Hogan's direction unhappily. Hogan's face remained unreadable.

_That's right, Kommandant, _Hogan told himself. _Just keep feeding old Hochstetter that information._

"Yes sir, Major, you'll be coming to Stalag 13 today. I understand, sir. Heil Hitler." Klink glumly hung up the telephone and quickly downed the remainder of his brandy. He looked at his American counterpart. "Major Hochstetter is coming here today, Hogan. I know you're in mourning and grieving for Sergeant Kinchloe, but the Major will want to ask you a few questions."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "As long as he doesn't get out of hand, Kommandant. I'm not in the mood for the Major's attitude today of all days." Just then the phone rang again. Klink picked it up.

"Colonel Klink speaking. Heil Hitler. Oh yes. Yes, General Burkhalter. I see you got my message, sir. Yes sir, I have additional information. It seems the gunman was a Gestapo Captain named Johann Berger. No sir, I'm afraid Colonel Hogan realized it just now, and considering….yes sir, Herr General. Oh, Herr General, before I forget. Major Hochstetter is coming to Stalag 13 regarding this matter. Oh, you're coming here as well. I see. Yes, sir. Heil Hitler." He hung up.

"I gather that the General is coming as well?" asked Hogan.

"Yes, Hogan. Well, here's hoping the General will keep a tight rein on the Major for all our sakes. Unless there's something else, Hogan, you're dismissed." Klink saluted the American.

Hogan slowly got up and returned the salute. "No sir. I'd better return to the barracks. We have a funeral to arrange."

Hogan left Klink's office and once he stood on the porch, took a moment to look around the compound. Then, he let his eyes look skyward. "Kinch," he said softly. "I hope this works or we'll all be in trouble. And this time, I won't have you to talk to about it." With a sigh, Hogan stepped off the porch and headed across the compound.

* * *

In the barracks, things were more quiet than usual. Some of the men were talking amongst themselves but in low voices, while others were simply lying or sitting on their bunks either reading or writing letters, or just staring into space. Only LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and Baker were seated at the table; Newkirk was lighting a cigarette and had a coffee cup in front of him while the others had coffee in front of them.

"Do you think the Colonel can make his plan work?" LeBeau suddenly asked, looking at the others.

Newkirk shrugged as he took a sip of hot coffee, his cigarette held between the fingers of the hand in which he held his coffee cup. "Hope so. The Gov'nor's been doubting himself since Kinch died. If this doesn't work I'm afraid of what'll happen to 'im. And all thanks to that ruddy bastard." He took another sip of coffee.

"Well, if you ask me…" Carter began, "I think the Colonel's got a terrific plan. And I for one don't care what that Captain wrote about Colonel Hogan. I mean, how could anybody believe what a crazy person who killed five people says anyway? I say the Colonel is a great guy and the best person I've ever known."

"Nobody's arguin' with you there, mate. All I'm sayin' is that the Gov'nor has been doubting himself. And has been since he read what Captain Crackers said 'bout him being reckless in that journal. I doubt he would've believed any of it until Kinch was killed. So now he's startin' to wonder is all."

"Well we must make sure he knows the Capitaine was wrong about him in every way. Colonel Hogan is a fine man and a good commander. And right now he doesn't need to be doubting himself because of some evil individual. I mean, I for one would never volunteer to stay much less work for someone who I thought was reckless where the lives of his men were concerned. And the fact that I am still here and am willing to follow mon Colonel into hell proves that I do not believe anything that Capitaine had to say. We must make sure the Colonel understands he should not believe it either." They all looked around when the barracks door opened and saw their commander walk in, closing the door behind him. Hogan paused for a moment and his eyes narrowed.

"What's going on here?" he asked. "I sense something's up. So, who's going to tell me about it?"

LeBeau allowed a smile to appear. "We were just all agreeing that we are worried about you, mon Colonel, and how you seem to be doubting yourself because of what Capitaine Milner wrote about you and then Kinch getting killed. We just want you to know that we have faith in you, Colonel, and always will. So does everybody in this camp. Yes, we all miss Kinch and will mourn him for a long time. But that is the way of war. It's just unfortunate that sometimes the enemy is not always wearing a different uniform."

"What LeBeau says goes double for me too, Gov'nor. I mean, we wouldn't follow you into hell if we didn't believe in you, sir. We hope you know that."

"Yes, sir," added Carter. "Captain Milner was a sick man and twisted everything you said and did. I mean, he had a twisted idea of what you're really like, Colonel. You're nothing like the man he wrote about. Heck, we wouldn't want you as our commanding officer if you were."

"That goes for me too, sir," chimed in Baker with a big smile. "We want you to believe in yourself, Colonel. We do. And we always will."

Hogan let out a deep breath as his eyes misted over. It took a few moments for him to collect himself. Approaching the table, he picked up his coffee cup and filled it with hot coffee and took a drink. Then, with both hands gripping his cup, he looked into the dark liquid. "Thanks guys. I needed to hear that. I needed to know you don't doubt me as I doubt myself. Especially in light of Kinch's death." He rested one foot on the bench and balanced on his other leg, his opposite arm resting on his bent leg. He took another drink. "I have to admit I began to wonder about my capability to run this unit after Kinch died, but I don't anymore."

"What changed your mind, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

"All of you for one," Hogan took another drink of coffee. "I began to realize if you fellas thought for one moment I was anything like the man Captain Milner wrote about, you fellas would never have volunteered to stay with me as long as you have, and especially after Kinch died. But you have, and you've let me know you still have faith in me. Also, I had a talk with another good friend. Now, I can't ask for more proof than that can I?" he allowed a small smile to appear.

"Guess you have no choice, mon Colonel," said LeBeau. "So, did Klink buy your story?"

Hogan chuckled. "Hook, line, and sinker. Now, all I have to do is convince Bukhalter and Hochstetter when they both arrive today."

* * *

(1) A pickelhaube is a spiked helmet worn in the 19th and 20th centuries by German military. It was originally designed in 1842 by King Frederick William IV of Prussia.


	20. Chapter 20A Nightmare Ends and Mourni

_*****The second half of this chapter is very sad. Best have plenty of Kleenex on hand.*****_

**Chapter 20---A Nightmare Ends and Mourning Begins**

"Gestapo car pulling in, sir," Olsen announced from his post at the barracks door keeping watch. Hogan, LeBeau, Carter, Newkirk and Baker all gathered at the door with Hogan opening it wider.

"Well, well. Everybody's favorite man in black is here." Hogan looked back at the others. "Gentlemen, I think it's time we have some coffee." He quickly turned and led the way into his quarters where LeBeau grabbed the coffee pot and plugged it in.

They heard a door slam followed by Klink's voice.

"_Ah, Major Hochstetter, what a pleasure it is to see you."_

"_Save your groveling for General Burkhalter, Klink. Now, what is this nonsense about Captain Berger being here disguised as an American Army Captain?"_

"_It's not nonsense, Major. Colonel Hogan said…"_

"_Hogan said. BAH! You think I'd believe anything Hogan said. Klink, sometimes I think you've been Kommandant here too long. Perhaps a change of scenery is required, ja?"_

"_I just thought…"_

"_That's just it, Klink. You don't! Now, I suggest you have Hogan brought to this office immediately so I can question him."_

"_Yes, sir. Schuuuuuuultz!"_

The door opened and Sergeant Schultz entered. He saluted. _"You summoned me, Herr Kommandant?"_

"_Yes, Schultz. I want you to go to barracks two and bring Colonel Hogan back here."_

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." _Schultz glanced at the Gestapo Major after saluting Klink. He then turned and left the office_._

"I love a Gestapo officer who's predictable," Hogan remarked. He looked at his watch. "Schultz should be here any moment for me. I'm also willing to bet Burkhalter will be here soon. After I leave keep listening. If this doesn't work, I want you guys to close up shop and get out."

"But what about you, mon Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Don't worry about me. Just follow my orders. Understood?" His eyes darted around when he got no reply. "Understood?" he repeated.

There was a somber chorus of "yes sir," "right Gov'nor," and "oui, mon Colonel," followed by a knock on the door. Baker opened the door to reveal Schultz standing there looking dismayed and upset. The obese guard's eyes focused on Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan, I'm sorry to have to do this at this time, but Major Hochstetter and Kommandant Klink both want me to bring you to the Kommandant's office right away."

Hogan feigned confusion. "Hochstetter? What does he want to see me for? I haven't done anything."

"Please, Colonel Hogan."

"Okay, Schultz. Just for you I'll come with you. But I'm telling you right now, Schultz. Since Kinch was killed by one of Hochstetter's men, the Major better not get out of hand. I'm not in the mood for any of his foolishness."

"I understand," Schultz replied. He then left Hogan's quarters with Hogan behind him. They were at the bottom of the steps of the Kommandantur when a Luftwaffe staff car pulled up beside Hochstetter's. Schultz quickly ran over and opened the back passenger side door and saluted as General Albert Burkhalter squeezed out and saluted. The General, his face impassive, stared at Hogan.

"Ah, Colonel Hogan. Just the man I wanted to see."

"Then you better pick a number and stand in line, General. Major Hochstetter and Colonel Klink are waiting for me," Hogan replied.

"Excellent. I want to speak with them also." Burkhalter walked past Hogan and marched up the steps of the Kommandantur with Schultz and Hogan following.

Sighing, Hogan glanced around when he thought he heard someone whisper in his ear: 'It'll be all right. You've got them where you want them. Don't worry.' But he saw nobody. As he walked through the door he thought the voice, if that's what it was, sounded like that of Kinch. He inwardly smiled and disappeared inside.

* * *

The sound of a door opening and closing again was heard over the coffee pot.

"_Oh, General Burkhalter," _said Klink jumping up and saluting. _"It's so good to see you, sir. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"_To what do you…Klink, you dummkopf! You called me, remember?" said Burkhalter._

"_Oh, right. I forgot Herr General."_ Klink grinned nervously. His eyes focused on Hogan and Schultz. "_That's all, Schultz. Diss-missed!" _He saluted.

"_Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." _The obese guard left the office. Hogan noticed the Gestapo Major staring at him with an annoyed grin.

"_Something I can do for you, Major?" _Hogan asked.

"_You could say that, Colonel," _Hochstetter smirked. _"If you will have a seat, Colonel." _Shrugging, Hogan sat down and crossed his legs.

Hochstetter slowly circled the chair in which Hogan was seated. Ignoring him, the Colonel continued waiting. He noticed Klink slowly sitting down behind his desk and Burkhalter standing against the wall near the window. Both were watching the Gestapo Major and the American Colonel square off against each other.

"_Now tell me about this Captain Milner, Hogan."_

Hogan looked up at him. _"Don't you mean Captain Berger, Major?" _he asked innocently.

Hochstetter stiffened at the mention of the missing Captain who was a friend. _"How do you know this Captain Milner was really Captain Berger, Hogan?"_

"_Well, for one thing, who could forget Captain Berger?" _asked Hogan. _"When I first met Captain Milner there was something about him that seemed familiar. My gut kept telling me I had seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't figure out where. So, I asked the Kommandant to assign him to my barracks."_

"_And why would you do that if you suspected he was a Gestapo spy?"_

"_It didn't occur to me he was Captain Berger. At least not at first. I wanted him in my barracks so I could watch him daily and see if I could remember where I had seen him before. It would be easier to do it that way than if he was in another barracks across the compound, wouldn't it?"_

"_Hogan, I saw Captain Milner's photo in his official folder." _He showed the American the photo of the Captain and that of Captain Berger. Hogan glanced at them_. "I must admit there is a resemblance,"_ said the Major. _"But there are some differences between them as well. How do you explain this, Hogan?"_

"_Let me see those photos, Major," _Burkhalter requested.

"_Jawohl, General," _Hochstetter replied handing the photos to the General. He again turned his attention to the American. _"Well Hogan?" _he asked with a smirk.

"_I'm guessing Captain Berger had plastic surgery to slightly change his appearance." _Hogan's body stiffened as his face suddenly looked pained. _"Unfortunately, I didn't figure out who he was until after…"_

"_Until after what?"_

Hogan swallowed hard as the memory of Kinch dying in his arms came back to him just a fresh and painful as if it had just happened._" Until after he had killed Kinch. I mean Sergeant Kinchloe." _Just thinking about his close friend made Hogan blink to stop the tears which were threatening to fall. He took a deep breath_. "When I figured out who he really was, Kinch and I decided to inform the Kommandant. It was then we spotted the Captain trying to hide a German lugar in our barracks. We confronted him about it."_

"_I see," _Hochstetter continued smirking_. _He sat on the edge of Klink's desk with arms folded. _"Then what happened?"_

Hogan took another deep breath as he closed his eyes. He thought he felt a steadying hand on his shoulder. _"As I said, we confronted him about it. He admitted he was Captain Johann Berger of the Gestapo and that he was going to prove finally what he had been previously sent here by you to prove. And that was that the Kommandant here was not only incompetent, but a saboteur as well so that he could get back in your good graces again and be reinstated in his job."_

"_Colonel Hogan, Captain Berger has been accused of being a traitor and suddenly disappeared without a trace. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"_

"_No, sir. But Captain Berger said he wasn't a traitor and he would prove that by successfully completing the job you wanted him to do. I told him we were going to inform Colonel Klink about him and he held Kinch and I at gunpoint claiming he was going to kill me and use Sergeant Kinchloe as a hostage in order to escape from here. Kinch jumped in front of me just as Berger fired his weapon." _Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. _"Kinch was hit in the chest and died almost instantly."_

"_And Captain Berger? What happened to him?"_

"_He took off. I guess he realized firing the gun would bring the guards and he couldn't have that. I don't know where he went after he left our barracks. I was too concerned with Kinch."_

Hochstetter shook his head. _"Bah! You lie! How do we know you didn't somehow get a gun and shoot your own man? You could be trying to frame a Gestapo officer with the shooting of someone who is not only beneath the Germans, but isn't even considered to be human."_

Hogan suddenly looked up, his face dark and threatening and his brown eyes flashing dangerously_. _He clenched and unclenched his hands struggling to maintain control. His reaction hadn't escaped the Major. _"What bothers you about that, Hogan?" _he smirked cunningly_. "The fact that I consider Sergeant Kinchloe's death not worth my time, or that I consider your Sergeant less than human?"_

Unable to control himself any longer, Hogan shot to his feet angrily._ "__**Damn you, Hochstetter!**__"_ he shouted_. _He took a step towards the Major with clenched fists. Hochstetter reached for his weapon. Klink nervously got to his feet, afraid for Hogan. He knew Hochstetter was taunting the American in his grief.

"_Take one more step, Hogan, and you will join your Sergeant in the cold, cold ground." _the Major smirked, hoping Hogan would charge him.

The men in Hogan's quarters froze, realizing the Gestapo Major was baiting their commander; taunting Hogan so he'd make a move enabling the Major to shoot him and be able to justify it.

"_**Hold it!**__" _Burkhalter suddenly shouted_. _Everybody froze and looked at the obese General. He was glaring at Hochstetter. _"Major, that is enough! You will cease and desist your taunting and accusations of Colonel Hogan! And I also suggest you remove your hand from your weapon this instant!"_

"_General, Hogan is lying! I know it!"_

"_And you know that exactly how, Major?" _Burkhalter glared at Hochstetter. He and Klink had one thing in common, and that was an intense dislike of Hochstetter and the Gestapo_._

"_Because I know Hogan, General. He's a liar!"_

"_That is not good enough, Major. Hogan, I suggest you sit down right now." _The General watched the American slowly sit down in his seat, his eyes boring a hole in the Major. Burkhalter then turned his attention back to Hochstetter_. "Major, I have been studying these two photos for awhile now. There is indeed a resemblance between the two men except for a few minor differences which could, as Hogan suggests, be attributed to having had plastic surgery."_

"_But General…"_

"_**Shut up, Major! **__I am doing the talking and you will do the listening! I remember very well when you sent Captain Berger here to Stalag 13 on some wild idea that Klink was not only incompetent but a saboteur. While I am inclined to agree with you that Klink may be incompetent, his no escape record cannot be matched so he must be doing something right. And as far as being a saboteur, Klink doesn't have the brains to be a saboteur. I also remember your officer suddenly disappeared never to be heard from again. Even you thought he had turned traitor. How do we know you weren't aware Captain Berger had plastic surgery and sent him here again under the guise of this Captain Milner this time in order to complete the mission you wanted him to do two years ago? Only this time he killed a Luftwaffe prisoner-of-war for no reason. It's not far fetched he would again disappear after the shooting!"_

Hochstetter seemed to shrivel in front of Burkhalter which brought an amused grin from Hogan and a smirk from Klink.

"_General…you can't possibly think…"_

Burkhalter clasped his hands behind his back and smirked_. "What I think doesn't matter, Major. It's what my dear friend Reichsfuhrer Himmler will think should I tell him about this incident. He doesn't like people who put their own personal agendas before that of the Fuhrer."_

Hearing Himmler's name made Hochstetter swallow hard. He leaned backward on Klink's desk with his hands palm down supporting him. He looked weakly at the General_. "That will not be necessary, General," _he stuttered_._

"_I didn't think so. Major, one thing I hate is a zealot. And this obsession with Hogan only proves my point. However, something I hate just as much as a zealot is what I believe the Americans call a loose cannon. And your Captain Berger fits that description perfectly. So do you in fact. Now, Major, I suggest you find this Captain of yours as soon-as-possible. And make certain your search takes you as far away from Stalag 13 and Hogan as possible. Have I made myself clear?"_

"_Jawohl, Major."_

"_Gut! You are dismissed, Major."_

Hochstetter saluted the General, then glared at Hogan before storming out of the door, slamming it after him. Burkhalter smiled, amused, and laid the photos on the corner of Klink's desk_. "I think he took the news very well, don't you Klink?"_

Klink smiled broadly. _"Oh, yes indeed, Herr General," _he said. Then, both men looked at Hogan who sat quietly with his legs crossed, massaging his forehead with closed eyes. _"Hogan? What's wrong? You don't look well at all," said Klink, worried._

Hogan looked up, and both men could see the American's eyes were bright as he was struggling to keep his emotions under control. He'd be damned if he'd cry in front of the enemy. _"I'm all right, Kommandant," _he replied softly.

Burkhalter opened the door and started to leave. Pausing in the doorway, he spoke without turning. _"Hogan, you are an enemy and a prisoner. However, you have my sympathy on the death of Sergeant Kinchloe." _Not waiting for a response, Burkhalter walked out closing the door.

Letting out a deep breath, Hogan straightened up in his chair. He thought he heard Kinch tell him 'Well done, Colonel.' Hogan inhaled and just as quickly exhaled. It was over. The nightmare was finally over. But the cost had been high_._

* * *

Hogan_, _Carter_, _LeBeau, Newkirk and Baker sat in the front row in the recreation hall as prisoners from all barracks, along with some of the guards including Corporal Langenscheidt and Sergeant Schultz, along with Kommandant Klink, were entering for Kinch's funeral. Hogan had been grateful that the Kommandant had permitted them to use the rec hall for the funeral as there was no place big enough in the camp to accommodate everyone. It took nearly an hour for everybody to finally be seated; and those who couldn't find seats, lined the wall. Looking at his watch, Hogan saw it was time, and got to his feet, making his way to the podium and adjusting the microphone. This was one of the jobs he hated as a Senior officer. He looked out over the sea of men who were talking amongst themselves. Hogan, taking a deep breath, looked at his team.

"Can I have everybody's attention, please," said Hogan holding up his hands asking for silence. The crowd quieted down immediately and turned their collective attention to the man standing at the podium. Taking another deep breath, Hogan began talking. "First, I want to thank Kommandant Klink for allowing us to use the recreation hall for this gathering. Second, I want to thank all of you for coming to pay your final respects to Sergeant Kinchloe." Hogan took a few moments to gather himself. Glancing to his right, his eyes fell on the plain wooden box which sat on top of three wooden crates. Hogan bit his trembling lower lip.

"As many of you know, Kinch and I arrived here at Stalag 13 at the same time. We were friends long before we were even shot down. Had been since childhood. Most of you know the story. For those of you who don't, Kinch was my navigator at the time we were shot down during the bombing raid over Hamburg which brought us here. But what you don't know is that if it hadn't been for Kinch I probably would have been killed back then. See, I had been injured when my plane was hit. I ordered Kinch to bail out and forget about me. I was too weak from loss of blood to manage opening my parachute even if I had been able to jump from my damaged plane. But Kinch refused to jump without me. I remember him telling me back then we either bail out together, or we perish together. Seeing I wouldn't be able to make it without help, he managed to take hold of me around the waist, and we both bailed out with him holding on to me. He somehow opened both our chutes and when we hit the ground, Kinch twisted his ankle. Me, I was now drifting in and out of consciousness. During one of my conscious periods, I begged him to save himself and leave me. But he refused to abandon me. He dragged me to my feet and together we tried to make our escape. We made a great looking pair; Kinch with his twisted ankle, and me heavily bleeding from a piece of shrapnel in my shoulder and another in my thigh. We didn't get too far before both of us were captured by a German patrol. It was then we were separated but only because of my rank as an officer."

Hogan paused at that moment to collect himself. He stole another look at the wooden casket and sighed. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Looking at his men in the front row, Hogan saw LeBeau give him a 'thumbs up' sign and smile through his tears. Hogan allowed a small smile to appear on his face before he continued. "I thought I would never see Kinch again and that I was responsible somehow for what I believed was his death because I didn't make him leave me and escape. I felt I should have forced him to leave me behind. But he just wouldn't go." Hogan felt himself beginning to lose control of his emotions. Looking again at the wooden box, Hogan knew he was rapidly losing it. He felt a burning in his eyes. "By the time I was to leave the transit center, imagine my surprise to see Kinch already in the truck waiting; a little bit worse for wear, but alive. From the look on his face, I could tell he was just as surprised to see me alive as I was at seeing him. Next thing I knew, we were both en-route here." He paused momentarily again.

"Kinch has not only been my friend for more years than I can remember, but a friend to everybody in this camp. He always had time for anybody who needed to talk, needed a favor, or help with something. Kinch was the most generous…" Hogan wiped something from his eye. "…giving…and caring man… I ever knew." Hogan fought to continue as tears began rolling down his cheeks. He gripped the edges of the podium so tightly, his knuckles turned white. "A few days ago, as you may or may not know, Kinch and I were held at gunpoint by a new prisoner named Captain Milner who turned out to be a Gestapo agent. As he prepared to shoot, Kinch, without hesitation, jumped in front of me and took the bullet meant for me. Only this time he didn't survive it. He died in my arms, not only saving me, but who knows how many others." He looked at the casket again and addressed his next words to the wooden box. "Kinch, I was proud to call you my friend in childhood, and I'm even more proud to continue calling you my friend here. You were always there for me. I could always depend on you and you never let me down. Thank you, Kinch. For everything. We'll all miss you, but I'll miss you most of all." Hogan hung his head and, closing his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose as the tears dripped down onto the top of the podium. Covering his mouth, he tried to muffle his sobs. He suddenly heard the sounds of people around him. Looking up, he saw Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau and Baker had gathered around him, their own eyes red and wet with tears rolling down their faces as well.

Hogan struggled to regain control over his emotions. Once he regained partial control, he turned toward the wooden box again, came to attention along with the four men around him, and saluted. Holding the salute, he found himself shifting his eyes upward to the heavens and bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes momentarily. He still couldn't believe Kinch was gone, and that he would never see much less talk with him again. His childhood and best friend was gone. That was all Hogan knew. A part of him had died when Kinch did. How would he ever get through the remainder of this war without his best friend at his side. Not that the others weren't his friends, but Kinch had been a friend since childhood. They had both entered the military together, and they both were lucky enough to be assigned to the 504th bomb group; Hogan as the commander, and Kinch as his navigator.

_What am I going to do without you, Kinch? What will __**we**__ do without you? I know Sergeant Baker is a good man, and will be fine in time. But he isn't you. There will never be another James Kinchloe. And for that the world will be a much sadder place. Rest in peace, my friend. _


	21. Chapter 21Time to Let The Healing Beg

**Chapter 21---Time to Let the Healing Begin**

It had been three weeks since Kinch's death and funeral. Colonel Hogan was seated at the table in the common room holding up a cup of hot coffee in both of his hands. He continued staring into the dark liquid. Things had been difficult immediately following Kinch's burial in the prisoner-of-war cemetery. Hogan had somehow held it together during the burial. But as he now sat at the table staring into his coffee, he allowed his mind to wander.

_Kinch, I will always be proud of you. Don't ever forget that, my friend, _Hogan told himself_. _He promised when the war ended, he would recommend Kinch receive a medal not only for his service to his country, but to the operation. He took a drink of coffee. He had mailed a letter to Kinch's parents enclosing his dog tags about one week ago. Another job he hated.

Now, three weeks later, his team had noticed their commanding officer had not bounced back; in fact, he became more and more depressed as time went on. They wracked their brains trying to come up with something to put a smile back on the Colonel's face, and the twinkle back in his eyes. Finally, they figured it would just take time. But they would keep a close watch on their commander for now.

Finally, as the fourth week began with no change in his commanding officer, Carter couldn't take it. He left his chemistry lab below and climbed up into the barracks. Hitting the hidden mechanism, the young Sergeant waited until the ladder rose and the bunk dropped over the opening before he approached the table where Hogan was sitting. Grabbing an empty coffee cup, Carter poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down. He took a sip, his eyes focused on the Colonel.

After awhile, Hogan felt Carter's eyes on him and turned his head to look at him. "What can I do for you, Carter?" he asked in a rather bland voice.

"Colonel, can we talk?" Carter asked seriously.

Hogan took a drink of coffee. "Carter, I really don't feel like talking right now."

"That's okay. You don't have to talk, sir, if you don't want to. In fact, I would prefer it if you just listen. Can you at least do that, Colonel?"

Hogan shrugged as he took another drink of coffee. He didn't respond.

Carter chose his words carefully. "Colonel, I know you miss Kinch. We all do. Always will. But I know you'll miss him more than the rest of us because the two of you were friends since childhood. But it's time to let yourself start to heal, sir."

Hogan didn't reply. He just resumed staring into his coffee cup.

But being met with silence from Hogan, did not deter Carter. "Colonel, you have to let your grief out sometime. There were moments you let yourself grieve during Kinch's funeral and later at the prisoner cemetery when we buried him. But since then, you haven't let yourself grieve or let go of your pent-up feelings at all. Colonel, it's like you've completely shut down and you're shutting us out as well. I mean, you don't talk to us or anybody else, you eat just enough to stay alive, and other than that, the only time you come out of your quarters is for roll call. We need you, Colonel. We feel like we're losing you."

Hogan's eyes glanced at the young Sergeant. "You're not losing me, Carter," he finally said. "I'm still here."

"You're here physically, sir. But emotionally and mentally you're not. As I said, Colonel. We need you. All of you. But we're losing you slowly. Don't take this the wrong way, sir, but it feels like we're watching you die before our eyes and can't do anything to save you." Carter bowed his head and stared at his hands. "Of late, sir, we have the feeling you want to die just so you leave us; that you don't want to be with us anymore," he said his voice breaking. "I don't think we could stand to lose you on top of losing Kinch."

This time, Hogan looked at Carter, his own eyes full of pain and shiny. He could see the young Sergeant's pain believing his commander didn't care anymore about them or anything else, and that wasn't true.

"Carter…" Hogan began.

Without warning, Carter jumped out and ran out of the barracks, slamming the door leaving Hogan staring after him. Then, coffee cup in hand, Hogan got his feet and walked into his quarters, closing the door.

_What's happening to me? _Hogan asked himself. _My men think I don't want to be with them anymore. They think I want to die just so I can get away from them. They feel they're losing me. Have I shut down that much? _Hogan sat his coffee cup on his desk and began to pace. _Kinch, have I really shut my men out completely? I wish you were here to tell me if they're right._

Hogan felt a stinging in his eyes and squeezed them shut. The tears began rolling down from under his lashes. Opening his eyes, Hogan sat down on his lower bunk, burying his face in his hands. He began sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't stop.

* * *

Later that evening while LeBeau was preparing dinner, Carter, Baker, and Newkirk were seated at the table. Newkirk was smoking a cigarette. The others noticed Carter looked like he had just lost his best friend with his chin resting on both clenched fists.

"Carter, what's wrong?" asked Newkirk, worried.

Carter looked up as he rested his arms on the table top. "I think I might have made things worse with Colonel Hogan," he said.

Newkirk, Baker and LeBeau all exchanged troubled looks.

"What did you do, Carter?" asked LeBeau, suspicious.

"Well, I talked to the Colonel earlier today."

As LeBeau made clucking noises, Newkirk rolled his eyes. "Are you crackers or what? What did you bloody do that for? You know the Gov'nor's been depressed since Kinch died. You shoulda left him alone."

"What did you say to him, Carter?" asked Baker quietly.

"I told him we felt like he was shutting down and we were losing him. I also told him it felt like we were watching him slowly die and couldn't do anything about it."

"Oh that's bloody great, Carter," Newkirk stated more angry that he intended. "You shoulda just left it alone. The Gov'nor will bounce back when he's ready and not before."

"But it's been four weeks already and he's just getting more and more depressed. I felt I had to do something to reach him before we lose him," Carter explained to the Englander. "I don't know about you guys…" he began looking from Newkirk to LeBeau and back. "…but I don't want to lose the Colonel on top of losing Kinch. Somebody had to try and reach him." He hung his head again. "I just wish I knew whether I went too far with what I said."

Baker looked at Newkirk. "I agree with Carter," he said quietly. He saw LeBeau and Newkirk staring at him in disbelief. "Look, I know I'm the new guy on the team, but even I've noticed Colonel Hogan's been shutting himself off from the rest of us. And I don't agree that leaving it alone is the right thing to do. I mean, if it was just the Colonel alone at home, that's one thing. But here, he's responsible for over one thousand men, his unit, and whatever missions London gives him. We need him. We all do."

Newkirk and LeBeau exchanged looks. Then, the Englander looked at Carter. "We're sorry, Carter. Didn't mean to yell at you. We're just as worried about the Gov'nor as you and Baker. I just wish I knew if what you said reached him."

They all turned at the sound of Hogan's door opening and saw the Colonel exit, approaching them with his coffee cup in hand. He poured himself a refill and sat down at the table. He sensed before taking a drink that his men were nervous being in his presence. He took a drink of coffee and then let a small smile appear. He let himself look at Carter who looked scared.

"Thank you, Carter," Hogan said gently. "I didn't realize I was doing what you told me I was doing to you fellas and the others. I guess I sort of withdrew from life for awhile because being part of life meant having to live with Kinch's death."

"Then, you're not angry with me, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"No. Not at all. I'm sorry guys. I really am sorry if I made you worry and feel like I was shutting you all out, and didn't want to be around you anymore." Hogan took a drink of coffee.

"We're here for you, sir," Newkirk told him. "You don't have to go through this alone. We're all gonna miss Kinch for quite some time. Maybe forever. But main thing is, we're here for you if you need us."

"I know," Hogan replied with a sigh. "And it's gonna take me some time. But as Carter pointed out to me, it's time I let the healing begin. And I couldn't do that until I let the feelings I had buried out. It was easier not to deal with them at all. I cried so much in my quarters after you left, Carter, I don't think I have any tears left. I have to admit, though, it felt good to release the pressure that had been building up inside."

"How do you feel now, sir?" asked Baker.

"Better. Not great. But definitely better." Hogan took another drink of coffee. He sighed wearily and looked up at the heavens again.

_It'll take time, Kinch, _Hogan told himself_. Maybe a lot of time. And it's possible we may see each other before this war is over. Then again, maybe not. But I promise you I'll do my best to keep everybody alive and get every man back home after the war has ended. I promise you._

"Something wrong, Colonel?" asked LeBeau, seeing the Colonel's face.

"No, LeBeau. Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Hogan asked looking over his shoulder.

The Frenchman shrugged. "You just looked like you had something troubling you, mon Colonel."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "Everything's fine. Or it will be in time." Hogan let his eyes look upward to the heavens one last time as he continued to sip his coffee.

_Goodbye, Kinch._


	22. Epilogue

** Epilogue**

A month after Kinch's funeral and burial, Hogan had Baker contact London and ask for General Butler, explaining it was time he spoke with him, not only regarding the error made by London when they cleared Captain Milner, but that their error cost one of his men his life. Also, Hogan felt London should do the letter to the Captain's family as there was no conceivable way he could without letting the Germans, especially the Gestapo, suspect he knew more than he told them. In addition, he wanted the journal sent by a courier and not through regular channels, and that the names and records of two men who paid the ultimate price for the murders of two Colonels had to be cleared. And the escaped flier they needed to get out of Germany would double as a courier and get the journal to London as well.

Finally, Baker had General Butler on the line. He went and fetched Colonel Hogan.

Hogan adjusted the headset on his head and held the microphone close. "General, Papa Bear here. We have to talk."

"I agree, Papa Bear," Butler agreed. "Your man Sergeant Baker told me about Sergeant Kinchloe. You have my condolences, old boy."

"Thank you, General. But, I'm afraid that won't be enough this time."

"What do you mean, Colonel?" asked Butler, puzzled.

"Several things, sir. First, I feel London dropped the ball when it came to Captain Milner. We found a journal he'd been keeping in which he revealed he had killed three officers and let two innocent men be executed for two of those crimes. The names and records of those two men will have to be cleared. Second, Captain Milner received a medal for saving Lieutenant Barnes. He doesn't deserve that medal, sir as he's the one who killed the lieutenant to begin with. Then, he zeroed in on me as his next victim. But one of my men was suspicious of him as was I. And I'll always blame myself for not following my gut instinct this time. But he tried to kill me with a hand grenade, but in trying to do so, he ended up shooting my second-in-command, Sergeant Kinchloe, instead. We managed to convince the Gestapo that Captain Milner was actually Gestapo Captain Johann Berger and had plastic surgery to alter his appearance. We buried Captain Milner's body in the woods. I'll include the location of the body so it can be retrieved at the proper time. It was necessary to do this for the purposes of our cover story. I'm including the Captain's dog tags with his journal by courier with the person we're sending out of Germany in a day or two. Lastly, someone will have to write the letter to the Captain's family. It would look suspicious to the Krauts and the Gestapo if I did it."

"It'll be taken care of Colonel. Is there anything else you need? How are you doing at this time?"

Hogan let out a deep breath. "One of the things I'd like to have I can't, General. And unfortunately neither you or anybody else can give it to me. As to what I need, it's fairly obvious. I need London to admit they dropped the ball on this one, sir. I need London to do a better job of checking into the backgrounds of the people we inquire about so this doesn't happen again. Or am I gonna have to lose every member of my team and possibly my own life before this is done." He knew he was speaking more harshly than he should to a superior officer, but right now Hogan didn't care. He was angry. Angry that this could have been avoided from the beginning if London had done it's job. Of course Hogan didn't minimize the fact that he didn't follow his gut feeling, but London had to shoulder the major portion of this tragedy.

"Hogan, I know you're angry and you're still grieving. But…" Butler began.

"Yes, I'm still grieving. And yes I'm still angry. But as angry as I am, General, I want London to do it's job when checking out the backgrounds of these people when we ask about them. We should be able to find out from you folks what we need to know. I can't and won't risk my men or my operation because London can't do it's job right."

There was a long pause on the other end. "Hogan, we do the best we can with these background checks when you ask about somebody. But we will, at times, miss things. Things slip through the cracks so to speak. Nobody's to blame. And for you to tell us we are not doing our jobs is uncalled for. However, I am willing to overlook your outburst given your emotional state currently. But I will promise you this, Hogan. I will do my best to see that when you request information on someone that a more thorough check is done other than just the basic information. That is the best I can do. Get that journal to us as soon as possible, Colonel. Goldilocks out."

"Papa Bear out." Hogan removed the headset and tossed it onto the table, and shoved the microphone away. He sadly shook his head and smirked.

A more thorough background check indeed. Who were they kidding? It was true that while he did trust General Butler, Hogan sensed nothing would be any different next time; and if it was, it would only be for a short while. And if that happened, he and his men could soon find themselves dealing with another Captain Milner and another case of fragging. And if that was the case, the Colonel suspected there was a good chance he might not survive the next time. No, Hogan held out no hope that there would be any long-term change in how background checks by London would be done despite General Butler.

_The more I'd like things to change, _Hogan thought, _the more they'll probably stay the same._


End file.
